Flow Morphia Slow
by ATG-4835
Summary: When the 'Candyman' fails to show up one rainy night, and Riff Raff begins to suffer withdrawal symptoms, the one he despises decides to take care of him. Riff has every reason to be wary… Frank/RiffRaff with mentions of RiffRaff/Magenta.
1. Chapter One

**Title:** Flow Morphia Slow 

**Author:** quillian91

**Summery:**When the 'Candyman' fails to show up one rainy night, and Riff Raff begins to suffer withdrawal symptoms, the one he despises decides to take care of him. Riff has every reason to be wary…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rocky Horror Picture Show, nor do I own the characters featured in this Fanfiction. They are only being used for amusement and pleasure.

* * *

Riff Raff was pacing.

He very rarely felt the need to pace. Impatience was usually beyond him, and pacing was something he never quite understood. The need to walk back and forth, back and forth in worry or anxiety. He had seen people do it many times. Columbia would pace for hours on end, wearing down the carpets before a date, or when she was stressing over her latest breakup. His own sister, Magenta paced occasionally, only when the Master made her too angry beyond words.

And yet Riff Raff… he never paced. He never felt the need, and nor did he understand the urge to do so. What sort of pull did it have that made normally relaxed bodies tread back and forth?

Perhaps, he thought, it was the simplicity of it. The desire to be in motion, to keep up with the racing thoughts that went along with such a motion. When ones mind was moving at an unbelievable speed, one can't sit still or the world began to spin out of control. The needed to try to catch up to the brain, to attempt to race after it, hoping against hope that you would beat it to the finish line.

But the mind cant concentrate on anything but words and images that dashed by to quickly to comprehend. One couldn't concentrate on they're body enough to do something useful or productive. Walking was an instinct programmed into the body from infancy. It was a basic, primal instinct, used to take us from one place to another. Used to run, to race…

Pacing… it was your attempt to rush things along. When you are late for an important engagement, you quicken your speed. When you are in a rush, you run toward your destination. However, your mind, so hurried as it is, can't decide which way that destination is. You can't choose one way to go, and so, you pace, back and forth, trying to move along what you have no control over.

And Riff Raff, who was pacing in front of the large window of his chambers, was indeed trying to hurry something he eagerly awaited, something he craved, something he needed more than anything.

The tapping of his shoes made him edgy, making him almost jump at the noise, and yet, he couldn't stop. He had tried to sit down, to pull out a book and take deep breaths, but in seconds, he was in front of the window, peering through the darkness and rain, and yes… pacing.

It was time, he realized, a wave of relief washing over him as he glanced over at the dusty Grandfather Clock. Time to make his way into the raging storm to await the car that would shortly be pulling up.

Riff Raff made his way down the stairs of the silent Castle, nearly tiptoeing in an attempt to stop the old steps from creaking, giving away his presence. His Master was working on his newest creation, a man who he was building. Rocky, he had fondly named the plans. Columbia had enquired about the name, and only got vague innuendos about how the name fit the description. It did fit; after all, this 'creature' was merely to be a sex toy for Dr. Frank. It was only expected that this custom built man would be more…well built… than normal men.

Still, he didn't want to disturb his Master. Riff Raff had stated that he was retiring for the evening, claiming to feel ill, and the Frank despised dishonesty from those who worked for him despite the fact that he lied nearly all the time.

Riff was content at the fact that the only one who could catch him would be the Master. Magenta and the earth groupie, Columbia, were away from the Castle this weekend. A Three Day Spa trip, Columbia's idea, of course. Magenta went along with it, wanting to get a chance to relax. It had been a tense atmosphere around the Castle lately, with Frank's mood swings unpredictable due to the frustration over his Creature.

He almost wished that he could join his Sister and her human friend. The normally damp and dark Castle seemed abnormally oppressive without the presence of his dearest beloved Magenta. And even the absence of the bright and cheerful Columbia was sorely missed.

Though he was somewhat grateful that he would be alone this evening. Pacing was not something he wanted anyone to see him be doing. He never paced, his serious and quiet behavior not permitting it. Loosing control like this was humiliating and degrading for him. If he was to loose control like this, he wanted to be alone. He refused to let his beloved sister worry. She would not understand his lapse of control and her normally lusting gaze would instead be filled with worry and concern. Expressions such as those did not belong on such a beautiful face…

The door creaked open loudly, and Riff twitched. Glancing back at into the Castle, he held his breath to see if his Master had heard it. The sounds the experimenting continued without pause, and air rushed from his lungs with relief.

The storm was a fierce one this night, and the furry of wind sent his long greasy locks swirling in the air. The tails of his coat were whipping at his legs as he made his way down the long driveway towards the large rusty gates.

Riff Raff had done this too many times to need a clock. The car bearing his current craving should be nearly here, and soon the headlights would shine brightly in this dark gloom. He didn't need a clock, experience told him that within a moment the car would be here.

It had taken less time for him to sneak his way out of the castle, due to the absence of Magenta and Columbia. However, the wind had slowed him down enough to make up for that.

As he stood by the gates, Riff resisted pacing, knowing that salvation would soon be approaching. The thick wad of bills rested in the inside pocked of his tailcoat, prepared to be exchanged for that sweet sensation….

He couldn't stop his foot from tapping impatiently on the muddy slick ground, the sound of it being drowned in the raging wind. Any moment… any _second_, those headlights would gleam and he would be saved…

But they never came, nor did the vehicle they were attached to.

He was late. He had never, ever been late before. Always right on time, 9pm on the dot, the car would pull up to the gate so the exchange could happen. Never, not once, had that car been late.

A sense of dread rose him, increasing the anxiety he was already having. It was time for his next dose in a half hour, and already he was beginning to suffer the withdrawal symptoms. Panic, edginess, pacing, racing thoughts…

Late… he was late…

Riff clenched his fist tightly, taking deep breaths. The weather was the cause of the delay, no doubt. He would be here in a few moments, plenty of time for him to make his way back to his chambers and experience that orgasmic sense of euphoria that always came with the new dose.

And the car… never came.

Rain beat down on him, soaking his tailcoat and all the layers of clothing beneath it. His hair was heavy with water and flapped drunkenly in the wind. Riff's breath misted in the air and he stared down the road like if he stared hard enough, the car would appear.

It didn't.

Riff Raff began to pace.

A long while he waited, until he began to shake with both panic and cold, jumping at every noise, every tiny little sound. Every time, he looked at the road, begging anything that was listening that those headlights would peer through the storm, a beacon of hope.

Slowly, he began to realize that the car wasn't coming. Something had to have happened to it. Perhaps it had gotten stuck in the mud. Or there was a flood blocking the rode, or it had crashed into a ditch. Nothing he could do, no amount of pacing, would bring that car up to these gates…

Terror was rising up in him and he dizzy made his way towards the looming doors of the Castle. His mind was blessedly numb. No more racing, he thought. The race was over, all the runners having tripped over a stone and snapped they're necks.

It was a testament to the fear he felt that Riff Raff didn't even bother to silence the booming, creaking doors as he let himself into the main foyer. The sound echoed loudly through the Castle. His Master was sure to have heard that, and for once, Riff didn't care. This terrible of a night couldn't get any worse, and the days following would be just as bad. Let it all come clean, let the punishments be dealt, the whips cracked, and let this madness end…

The sound of the experimenting had stopped as few floors above, for a few seconds there was absolute silence. The electric buzz of the lift began and as Riff leaned against the Entrance Doors, he saw it lower. Slowly it descended, the man aboard sinking into view. The doors metal doors opened and the inhabitant stepped out.

Heals clicked loudly in the silence as the only two occupants of the Castle stared at one another. One of them, a hunchbacked servant, drenched and dripping water, his eyes wide with panic, his face a pasty sheet white. The other, a tall lab coated man, wearing large high-healed platform shoes and fishnets, his delicate face made up and his eyes narrowed. The pearl necklace glinted in the dim light.

"Riff Raff." The voice was arousing, as always, and yet held a definite bite to it. Silk over steal. One could easily be mislead by the rich, smooth feel of it, forgetting what lay beneath the striking body and beaded corsets.

"… Master." Came the soft acknowledgement, almost inaudible to the ears.

Dr. Frank-N-Furter examined his wet servant with a careful eye. The puddle growing on the floor and the sound of dripping water, as well as the soaking attire proved that the man had been in the god-awful storm that was raging beyond the walls of the Castle.

He cleared his throat, the sound echoing loudly, and Riff Raff jumped, startled.

"Riff Raff… I thought you said you had retired to your chambers… Ill. Forgive me, but were my ears mistaken?" They both knew that his ears were just fine. This… toying was usual. Never cut right to the point. Build it up, stoke the suspense, the anticipation…

Riff Raff looked uneasy, and somewhat green. He shifted, his fingers shaking slightly. Sunken eyes darted around, and he clenched his trembling fingers desperately.

"N...No Master." Whether from the cold or from the nausea, Riff stuttered slightly. A mixture of both, most likely. Withdrawal was rearing its ugly head. As an assistant to a brilliant scientist, Riff Raff knew quite a bit about drugs and they're symptoms. He had read about this particular one before trying it the first time, naturally glimpsing over the effects, uses, quantities, and formulas. Withdrawal was something he hadn't paid much attention too. There was no need. This was to be a onetime use thing, a celebratory indulgence to welcome him to Earth. One time use didn't bring about withdrawal, only addiction.

And he was addicted. The 'one time use' became a two-time use, and then a thrice time use, the amount increasing with the weeks. Now, two years later, he was beginning to regret it.

Frank frowned at this uncommon behavior from his handyman and assistant. It was hardly behavior he would expect from his servant. The sallow hunchbacked man was always muted and impassive. He was a mysterious person, only speaking the bare minimum.

Frank took a step towards Riff Raff, taking in the obvious trembling and jerky motions as the Transylvanian glanced at the staircase in desperation. _'Desperation of what…?'_ Frank thought with interest. He always did love a good puzzle, and this uncommon conduct of his handyman was aching to be solved.

"I'm sure…" Frank paused here for dramatic effect, "…that storms only increase sickness, am I correct?"

It was getting dangerous, Riff realized, cold sweat breaking out his forehead. Frank's temper lately, when stirred, was incredibly violent. A simple mistake could lead to shouting and a small misunderstanding could immediately lead to whipping. His frustration and impatience over Rocky caused his emotions to be unstable. There were several kinks in the plans for the design, and if there was one thing Frank hated above all else, it was things not going according to plan.

Still, there was little Riff Raff could do now but cower under his Masters unrelenting stare. Both knew that this little conversation was only the Scientist's way of toying with his pray to relieve a bit of stress. Inevitably, the punishment would come as well as the cruel words, and Riff wasn't sure he could take it this time.

He was freezing, soaked to the bone and dripping wet. The Castle was only a bit warmer than the storm outside. His stomach was churning, and several times he had to swallow back the bile that was rising in his throat. And though he was cold, he was sweating profusely. His fingers twitched and his body was shaking. He would have paced, but his legs felt too shaky…

Riff Raff closed his eyes slightly, swallowing again and nearly choking on the panic that seemed to be trying to explode. His control was wavering and he didn't even bother to answer the man in front of him. It was futile to do so. His Master would have already seen this obvious sign of weakness and that was enough to satisfy the Transvestite Scientist for the moment.

And the need… oh, that craving was burning him from the inside out. More than ever he needed it…needed the release, the rush of pleasure, the orgasmic sense of liberation that followed. It was painful, this desire, and he was powerless against it. He had to have it or he was nothing. All that his beloved Sister loved about him, his personality, his detached manner, everything that made him _him_, would be gone…

"Riff…" his Master's voice said, drawing nearer. The platform heals clicked ominously in the main foyer. "Riffy…" The pet name was pulled into use. That rare, disgusting name Frank had gifted him, only used when he was deeply in his Masters favor… or when he was extremely out of it. He heard the word used more often with the sound of a whip than with an expression of tenderness.

He jumped jerkily as a hand was pressed to his forehead. Already pressed against the large main doors, he was powerless against his Master's will.

"Hmm… Perhaps you really are ill…" Frank's voice clucked like a mother hen. The hand drifted to rest on his cheek while another slinked around to the small of his back, pushing him forwards slightly so that Riff stumbled. All this 'concern' was obviously fake. Although Frank could be quite loving and gentle, he was a very sinister and manipulative man; his actions usually came with another motive in mind. Sometimes, very rarely, Frank actually showed affection for someone, such as his Creature, and on some occasion, Columbia and Magenta.

He hated this. This terrible display of emotion… this revolting, pathetic show of weakness. He could feel himself being manipulated this very moment, and usually, he didn't allow it, retreating before he was in too deep. But now… now he was too tired, too worn out to fight his Master.

Frank led him towards the elevator, steadying Riff Raff as his legs jerked slightly with each trembling step. It seemed as if all control over his limbs was rapidly being lost. Leaning against the cool metal of the elevator cage, he closed his eyes wearily.

It was long past his scheduled dose... A few hours, at least. How long had he been standing out in the storm, he couldn't be quite certain. It seemed like an eternity, but he hadn't exactly been counting, and he hadn't thought to look at the clock in the foyer. Still… The next few days would be terrible. Riff wanted to so badly to scream, to sob, or to just lie down and die.

"Come now, Riffy…" The repulsive pet name was in use again and Riff Raff couldn't tell if he was in his Master's favor or whether this was just another little scheme. Both were likely…

The hand on the small of his back hadn't wandered once, as if making sure he couldn't try to escape. Though the touch was quite gentle, it carried the threat of being able to grab him in a flash if indeed he tried to break free. It was that hand that bothered Riff Raff even more so than the curtained off area of the lab he was being herded towards.

There was never any mention of it, but everyone noticed. It was hard not too. Whereas Frank quite frequently made advances on Columbia and Magenta, not once, ever, did he touch Riff Raff. No more than necessary anyways. Slapping him, kicking him, brushing past him, rarely anything other than violent and cruel contact. Perhaps he was too repulsive for the Master. Perhaps his Master quite simply hated him. Whatever the reason, the passionate moaning that often filled the castle was never coming from Riff's bedroom.

Frank guided him through the large empty lab, past the operating table containing rolls or blueprints, papers filled with complex formulas, and jars filled with organs suspended in fluid. The curtain was pulled up, revealing a dark, somber looking bedroom. Although this was his bedroom, he rarely slept here, preferring to share a bed with Magenta or Columbia.

The black drapery covered the walls, flickering with shadows from the many brightly burning candles. That ridiculous stained glass window was momentarily lit up as a large flash of lighting and thunder boomed outside. The bed… That luxurious bed that had been built to occupy more than the regular king-size, looked quite inviting.

All Riff wanted to do was sink down into the soft folds and hide from all of this. He longed for the familiar comforts of his own room, but escape was impossible. Frank, even wearing his highest heels tonight, would easily be able to catch him. He was at an extreme disadvantage. He could hardly walk from this shaking, nevertheless run.

However, when Frank gave him one of those analyzing stares, similar to the ones he gave the plans in the lab, Riff Raff couldn't help but shiver. These looks were never promising, and to be on the receiving end was less than comforting.

His stomach lurched, and clenching his eyes shut tightly, Riff worked on trying to calm his body. The shaking had only increased. The nausea was threatening to overcome him. His legs were jerking slightly, as were his hands and eyes. Trying to deny that this was happening was futile. He was too far into it now, and it would only grow worse.

All thoughts of Frank were flung from his mind. Need was burning in his veins instead of blood… the wanting… the craving for it. He had to have it. It was the only thing he had. Anything that could be called likeable about him was due to it. Nothing would be the same, and although he was less than fond of his current living conditions, it was so very preferable next to the chaos that was soon to come.

And his sister… Oh his beautiful, beloved sister... She would end up hating him, hating him as much as he hated himself. She would hate that he had become so pathetic and weak. Hate that he had lied to her. Hate that everything she loved about him was fake. He couldn't blame her. No, he never could put any blame on his lovely sibling. If she hated him, it was his fault. He had misled her for so long. When she found out, she would utterly despise him. And it was just what he deserved.

He wished he had never taken that damn Earth drug that night, shortly after they arrived to earth. A celebration for a successful arrival to the planet Earth, he had called it. Frank was already involved in his own celebrations one floor above. The lust filled moaning carried down the stairs and through the heavy wooden doors, a testament as to how those celebrations were going. Riff Raff had tried one at random, wishing to see what it was that was being so highly praised.

His beautiful Magenta had joined him as well, that one night, trying another Human drug… she hadn't taken to it nearly as well, and was disgusted that humans ever invented it. Riff had made noises of agreement, before taking her in his arms, and nothing more had been said.

Still, three days after found him remembering the pleasant feeling, the calming, sensual mist on his senses. Surely if he finished up the meager supply… and then he would be out, and that would be that. He would forget the drug and its effects and go back to the way things were before.

And that had been how it was the first few weeks. After every dose, he promised that he would stop. However, he couldn't make himself, and had even ordered more after the first supply ran out. Magenta, noticing changes in him, had remarked that he seemed more content than usual (Impossible to miss, as his disposition had gone from depressingly miserable to wretchedly cheerless). She said that it warmed her heart to see him the slightest bit happier, and that she had worried about him for a long time.

Worry his sister… the idea was unthinkable. He would rather die than to have her feel any sort of sorrow. He had been reluctant to quit already, and after sharing her thoughts with him, he had been utterly loathed to…

And now, almost two years later, it was blowing up in front of his eyes. Oh, how she was despise him. She would worry, she would cry, she would be livid… all because of him.

Riff Raff's thoughts came to a sudden halt as fingers took hold of the lapels of his tailcoat. Eyes snapping open, he instinctively took a few steps backwards out of reach. The back of his knees collided softly with the bed, and that small jolt cause him to abruptly sit on the silk bedcovers.

"M-Master…!" His voice shook.

Frank eyed his servant sternly.

"Riff Raff…" He started in an authoritative tone, clearly enjoying this situation far too much. "You are dripping wet, you are shivering, and you are quite clearly sick. As I am the only one here, I am to take care of you…"

The smooth, rich voice had escalated from the firm attitude and into the seductive purr that it was commonly at. The cross-dressed scientist continued.

"Being in this sopping clothing will certainly not help you get any better."

Panicked eyes widened, and Frank smirked deeply, coming closer to the bed as the pathetic, trembling figure impulsively inched away. The thrill of the chase… it intrigued him and definitely stirred something in him. Seeing his usually stiff and withdrawn servant reduced to this cowering, soaked form gave him a rush that could almost be described to the feeling of making love. The power that filled him… oh yes, he was savoring this. A cat and mouse game…

Except the cat would nurture the frightened mouse for a while, and just when the mouse thinks that maybe the cat is not so bad after all… well… _Pounce_. Frank reached out a well-manicured hand and toyed with the wet fabric of the black coat. He just couldn't wait for the pounce…

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter Two

**Title:** Flow Morphia Slow 

**Author:** quillian91

**Summery:**When the 'Candyman' fails to show up one rainy night, and Riff Raff begins to suffer withdrawal symptoms, the one he despises decides to take care of him. Riff has every reason to be wary…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rocky Horror Picture Show, nor do I own the characters featured in this Fanfiction. They are only being used for amusement and pleasure.

* * *

Riff Raff moved further out of reach from the painted nails that lightly stroked the soaking wet fabric of his tailcoat. For the life of him, he couldn't tell what his Master was up to. The man who never touched him… He was making infinitely more contact in the last fifteen minutes than in the last two years. It was unsettling. The only one who ever bothered to touch him at all was Magenta, and on very rare occasions, Columbia. Those irregular nights when he made love to his beautiful sister, there was certainly physical contact. But Magenta had a certain feel to her, one he was extremely familiar with. She was smooth, delicate, graceful, and even when she dug her fingernails into the flesh of his back in a fit of passion, she was quite gentle. Columbia knew of his aversion to being touched, and she kept any contact to a minimum….

No… Riff Raff didn't liked to be touched by anyone other than Magenta. It was a foreign thing to him, the feeling of unfamiliar skin brushing against his own…

To be handled like this by his Master, who never seemed inclined to touch him beyond the occasional harsh backhand… it was upsetting. Riff wasn't sure how to deal with this situation. His stomach and head were in agony, and every movement seemed to come with a spasm….

He wished someone else were in this dark, damp castle… Someone who could distract Frank while he escaped. Someone who Frank could relieve his constrained tension on. Perhaps that was most startling of all. He could see the heat burning on his Masters eyes, the same lust filled gaze that Frank often turned on Columbia or Magenta, or any other guests who were at the manor. Riff was certain that he wouldn't be able to hold off the advances of such a man, who was much stronger than he looked. Already Frank was trying to undress him… It was obvious what came after that. He wouldn't be able to handle this…

"Shh, shh, Riffy…" Frank crooned at Riff Raff, drifting to the bed and inching closer. Green eyes sparkled slightly in anticipation. This was evidently quite a bit of fun for the high-heeled scientist. The hunt was often more fun than the catch itself. An adrenaline rush. Frank was clearly enjoying Riff's vulnerability more than he should, if that smirk was anything to go by.

"…Master, I'll j-just…" Riff Raff paused to swallow heavily, tensing his jaw to try to fight the urge to vomit. "I'll just… go to my r-room and s..sleep…"

The scientist clucked a few times, as if the idea was absolutely absurd.

"Really, Riff Raff, Do I look like a fool? I am very much aware that you're quite ill. I _am_ a scientist, after all! These things do not escape my notice..." Frank grinned and scooted a just the slightest bit closer, on his hands and knees. He resembled nothing more than a large predator, closing in on its cornered meal. "We both know that you can't go anywhere. You're much better off here, and you're in luck! I am feeling rather generous tonight; Riffy. I can stay here to… take care of you."

It was said in a way that were anyone else present to hear it, it would sound quite tender and caring, but Riff Raff could hear the ominous threat underneath it. The green eyes that were lit with a sort of heated passion held a slight spark of warning.

Suddenly, a manicured hand shot out and gripped the lapels of the ratty tailcoat. One strong tug brought Riff Raff much closer than comfort permitted to his Master, who's triumphant grin clearly said: Victory.

"Now! The bed is already a mess, thanks to you, but I really can't allow you to wear that drenched rag! Come here, Riff Raff… I'll help you…"

Riff's stomach lurched and it was all he could do to not vomit on the smirking man in front of him. That would go over like a sack of bricks. Forget the whippings or the beatings, his organs would be volunteered to the creature, Rocky. He would try to stay in control of himself as long as he could… there was no other choice. To surrender would mean giving himself over to the passion-filled Transylvanian, to give in would mean being at the mercy of this sinister man…

Hands pulled Riff closer to the cross-dressed man. Frank ignored the uncomfortable expression on his servants face. Comfort would be received the same way that discomfort would. Why should he go out of his way to make sure his patient (oh, how that word made his groin ache…) was at ease when his efforts would be disregarded? Whatever his servant thought of him right now (and he was certain that those thoughts were quite dark…), he should fully be aware that his kindness didn't extend too far.

Frank slithered one hand to play with the single button of his assistance, tracing it, letting his fingernails click each time he stroked it. Shifting, he drew nearer; eyeing his servant with what he knew was a desiring look. The look of alarm on his servants face was indeed rewarding. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time… not since he had picked out the sexual organs for his creature.

That had been quite enjoyable, finding and propositioning young men. It took a very specific sort of body to be granted that high prestigious honor of being used in this particular science experiment. It hadn't been at all frustrating; finding the correct… well… it had been the exact opposite of the strain of searching for the heart and brain. Oh, it had been a strain, of course… but a different, much more pleasurable, sort of strain. Twelve delectable young men he had seduced, each of them rather lovely. But it had been that last one that had caught his well-trained eye… it was a shame that the rest of that body couldn't have been used. Oh well. The organs would go to good use and… what was that earth saying? Ah, God rest his soul.

However, that was neither here nor there. In fact, thoughts of the late-beauty shouldn't cross his mind, less he forget who it was exactly he was toying with. Toying… it really wasn't more than that. Personally, the assistant in his arms was somewhat repulsive…

Frank examined his servants face with a skillful eye, taking in the gaunt and sallow features, as well as the dark hazel-green eyes that peered at him in panic and nausea. One eye twitched and he could see Riff Raff tense. Ah… so his little assistant was truly ill. He hadn't really thought about it much, preferring instead to take full advantage to his vulnerability. It was nearly orgasmic, seeing his normally stiff and somber servant so exposed and helpless. It turned him on in ways that were rather different than normal. Curious. He had always known that the predator/prey game was extremely exciting, but this… this was positively exhilarating!

He pondered this situation, as Riff Raff closed his eyes in an attempt to regain some form of control. Well, perhaps the man wasn't completely repulsive… he did have a certain… look to him that was at least a little appealing. Or perhaps he was just disgusting, and it was the thrill of this situation that made him attractive. No... That wasn't it. Riff Raff did have a strange sort of charm to him, albeit an unusual one. The dark bags under his eyes stood out against the sunlight deprived pale skin, and his eyes were rather sunken in. His nose was rather narrow and pointed, lending an even more sinister look to the already haunted appearance. As did the high cheekbones that sharply stood out…

No, Riff Raff was certainly not the most eye-catching man Frank had ever laid eyes on, but he wasn't… too unsightly.

Riff's legs kicked slightly, now far beyond his control. His stomach was churning, threatening to empty itself of its contents. He wished for not the first time that he had never ever taken that terrible drug. He had read about addictions in his reading of earth customs. After all, much of the world was addicted to drugs. But he had never expected this. It was as if every defense he had was shattered in mere seconds, leaving him wide open for any attacks…

And of course, his Master had been the one to spot the open spot and take full advantage of it, teasing him and torturing him in his own special way. How sadistic. Riff Raff never had any qualms about his Masters lack of morals, but even this was a new blow. He felt… used. And he was being used. The man didn't want him, of course not! Frank found him repulsive and found him a necessary annoyance. Perhaps it would be somewhat different if Frank had actually wanted him, but this… this was not want. It was cruel. This was little more than his Master seeing his weakness and exploiting it.

And through all of this, he could hardly concentrate on the man in front of him for more than a moment. Let him take what little there was for the taking. Riff Raff knew that his body was hardly appealing. What Magenta ever saw in him, he would never know. In his opinion, he was dreadful inside and out. Let his Master take his flesh. It didn't matter right now. There were much more pressing issues. This complete need that surged in him… it was pure torture. His hands clenched and unclenched as if trying to grab that wonderful release. Riff wanted it… he had to have it… Without it, he would surely die before the weekend was over. His mind couldn't take this for much longer. If only the car had shown up, then this would never have happened! If only he hadn't tried that controlling drug, than he never would have been in this position…

His stomach lurched, and this time, he wouldn't be able to hold it. With strength he didn't know he possessed, he shoved Frank away from him. Tripping out of the bed, he blindly stumbled to the lavatory door that was hidden behind a velvet drape.

He could vaguely hear the clicking of heels behind him and he miserably lost the contents of his stomach, giving into the demands his body had begged for. Things were not going well at all this night… He was so very glad Magenta was not here to see him like this. She would be so very worried for him, a frown marring that beautiful face of hers. It was humiliating and degrading, him on his hands and knees like this. His hair, still wet from his hours in the storm, was plastered to his back, and he was thankful that it didn't hang in his face. This was mortifying. The fact that his Master was leaning against the doorframe didn't make it any better. He didn't even need to look to know that Frank's dark red lips were drawn into a smirk and that his eyes were glittering in cruel amusement.

Dry heaving continued for some time until, finally, Riff leaned against a dark purple cabinet, completely spent. He took deep, gasping breaths, feeling far too hot. Sweat beaded down his forehead and dripped down his long pointed nose. His mouth tasted of stomach acid, and the trembling had only gotten worse…

He cracked an eye open and glanced at the man in the doorway. Frank had a thoughtful expression on his face, as if in deep thought. Noticing that Riff's hazel-green eyes were looking at it, the scientist sneered lightly. Obviously, Riff Raff had quickly gone out of his Masters favor. Picking at a bright red nail, he spoke.

"How pitiable of you… catching some silly Earth illness. Of course, it would be you... You never were as strong as the rest of us. So weak and pathetic… I am quite surprised you haven't collapsed like this already. I expected you too, you know. I was sure that the first whipping would send you sniveling to your sister." He paused here, examining his well-manicured hands, glancing over at Riff Raff cruelly. "I'll leave you here, curled up on the tile floor. Feel free to use the bed… if you can make it there, that is…"

Heels clicked as the smug scientist left the room, allowing the curtain to fall back and cover the doorway.

Riff Raff stared after Frank, his jaw tense and his fingers curled tightly into fists. He knew that the Master couldn't last long in his presence without taunting him. It had been too good to be true. How he hated the man... how he despised him. Only Frank could make this terrible situation even worse. His words had stung, though Riff hated to admit it. It was as if all his fears had been laid bare for the man to use as he saw fit. In this case, they made a perfect weapon, and Frank, talented in the art of cruelty, had easily attacked. His own insecurities had betrayed him. Shot with his own gun…

Riff Raff weakly jumped as the sounds of experimenting floated from the lab. Frank would just continue on, unconcerned about the man who lay on his lavatory floor. He didn't know why he should be so surprised. The scientist never helped him after a beating. Usually, after a bad whipping, Frank would storm into the Zen Room to cool off. Riff was often left huddled in laboratory. Sometimes, if the beating was particularly brutal, his Master would summon either Magenta or Columbia to assist him to his room, never even sparing him a glance.

Perhaps, though, he expected something else after this beating. And a beating it was. A Verbal Beating. After the lusting actions of Frank when cornering Riff Raff on the bed, the change in the man was startling. He had seen all emotions of his Master, from anger, to lust, to passion, to frustration… they could all change in the blink of an eye. Lust or passion had never been aimed at him, however, and he had been completely thrown off guard.

Riff dropped his head on the deep purple cabinet, wincing as his leg involuntarily kicked out and hit the side of the four-person bathtub. He hated this. He hated everything about this situation. Frank had been wrong about him being sick, but he hadn't been that far off. The insults still fit, if you substituted Ill for Drug-Withdrawal. It was truly pathetic of him to get addicted to some ridiculous Human drug. So very foolish. Magenta would be so very disappointed in him. She had expressed her opinion about them quite clearly that first night…

He hated to let Magenta down, more than anything. He hated being controlled by this horrible drug… It had done so much for him though. He couldn't imagine not having it again. It had been a part of him for nearly two years… Two years in which Magenta and he had completely and utterly loved each other. Before they came to Earth, they had been in love, of course, but here, they realized how much they truly needed each other. In the house together with a Mad Man, each other were all they had.

Still, he needed this human drug… It had done so much for him. Without it, he was nothing. Magenta would despise him for lying to her like this.

Riff Raff took a few deep, calming breaths. He couldn't stay here, pathetically slumped on the floor like this. Frank would just love that, entering his private bathroom to see his servant still trembling on the tile floor. Was Drug Withdrawal supposed to be this terrible? He wasn't human, after all. He was a Transylvanian. Two very different species. He knew it was a bad idea to try an Earth Drug. He should have listened to Magenta, who showed her distaste immediately. Frank was right. She was stronger than him. She didn't need a drug for self-improvement. He couldn't imagine there was a being anymore beautiful or graceful than her. The same, however, couldn't be said about him…

Riff reached out an arm and grabbed a hold of the edge of the purple counter. His arms were shaking; his fingers spasming …holding on was quite difficult. It took a few tried to heave himself into an upright position, and even then, he had to lean heavily on the cabinet. He was sweating like mad…

With a quaking hand, he filled the sink with cold water and splashed his face a few times, rinsing his mouth out as well, removing the disgusting taste of bile. At least his stomach was no empty. A repeat of this experience wasn't preferable. The cold water felt wonderful against his burning skin. A mirror was in front of him, and he wearily stared into it at his reflection. He looked like death warmed over. A corpse. His eyes were hallow and sunken with dark circles underneath them. His skin was a pasty sheet white, lack of any normal coloring. His cheekbones jutted out sharply under his flesh. The top of his balding head shone in the light and his hair drooped limply about his shoulders, thin and greasy.

He looked like a skull. His normally somber appearance had gotten even more grotesque, if that was possible. What did his Magenta see in him? She could do so much better. He knew Frank frequently slept with his sister… he heard the sounds of they're lovemaking coming from her chambers. Sometimes, Columbia even joined in with them. The three moans would carry into his bedroom and keep him up all night, his mind and heart racing with fury and jealousy. Magenta wasn't in a position to decline Frank's advances. If he wanted sex, there was very little she could do to stop him. He could be extremely persuasive when the mood hit him…

But his sister… his lovely, beautiful sister… She could have both Frank and Columbia at any moment. He knew she held a secret passion for the Man, and the high-pitched groupie was such a good friend that they played together quite intimately. Why then did she even bother with him? Incest, even of Transsexual, was still frowned upon. Why would she risk being shunned just to shag her repulsive, callous Brother?

Riff Raff frowned at the mirror and turned away, taking a deep breath as he did so. He felt fairly sure that he could manage his way over to the large silk covered bed. Frank may not have thought he had the strength to even move, but determination to regain some sort of control over the situation summoned up what little energy he had left. Frank had been right about one thing though… His coat did need to go. It was soaking wet and the last thing he needed was to get truly sick…

Sighing, he began to tug the drenched and sodden fabric from his slumping shoulders. His skin prickled as the air hit it. His body heat had warmed the wet material and he felt quite chilly without it. As Riff pulled the coat off all the way, a very large bundle of cloths fell out the back. Ahh, that did feel good. That ridiculous hump he was required to wear. It didn't seem that heavy at first, but wearing it for hours, sometimes days strained his shoulders.

Frank had been so taken with Earth that he had watched those Double Features in the closest drive-in Theatre. Convinced that his servants should fit in, he had arranged them 'proper' earth clothes. His uniform was rather incomplete, only having one spat, and no shirt. Magenta's uniform was, of course, a maid's outfit. Frank expected them to take they're roles quite seriously, and after doing it for nearly ten years, it was becoming a second habit to bring his Master a glass of wine whenever he could feel the man's frustration. However, Magenta had a rather tougher time with her duties. She hadn't ever cleaned a day in her life and it definitely showed.

Riff Raff let the tailcoat fall into a heap on the floor. He didn't bother to pick the rags up. He knew Frank wouldn't be coming back into the bathroom any time soon. Not until it was cleaned. He was certain that he himself would be commanded to sterilize it, sick or not.

His legs kicked awkwardly as he took a few jerking steps towards the door of the lavatory. Pulling the drape back, Riff glanced around the abandoned bedroom. Nothing had changed much. The bed was rumpled from Frank trying to seduce him… the large curtains that opened into the laboratory were halfway closed, darkening the room slightly. There was a silk robe lying on the bed, though, that had not been there before. It was one of the many spare ones, a creamy white color. Embroidered rose petals graced the front while a thorn-stemmed rose was stitched into the back.

Riff couldn't help but scowl. Pushing the robe off the bed, he kicked his shoes off, not even bothering to untie them or undo his single spat. He was about to collapse and he knew he would never make it to the elevator under these conditions. He was shivering now, his skin icy cold. Why was it always so frozen in this Castle? There were fireplaces for the sole purpose of heating….

He climbed into bed, letting a soft moan as he sunk into the warm, deep mattress. Riff drew the silk sheets up to his chin, curling up into a tight, miserable ball. The rest of his clothing was still damp, which was rather uncomfortable, but he refused to strip any farther. Exposing his back and arms like this was uncomfortable enough…

The sounds of cursing floated into the darkened room. His Master was obviously having trouble with his Creature. Finding the exact way to build the muscle so that it would actually project strength instead of just bulk was causing a lot of unseen difficulties. He had been helping with the formulas recently, and he had wanted to pull what little hair he had left out. Although he didn't exactly approve of this scientific breakthrough being used as a mere Sex Toy, he was honored to be involved with the process. As long as 'Rocky' acted in a manner that remotely resembled human, he would be satisfied…

"I'll build you with muscle, Rocky! Make no mistake about that. We'll get there soon, and then you shall be born!" The enthusiastic voice registered in Riff Raff's tired brain, but all he could do was blink drowsily. A loud crash made him jolty slightly, but in moments, his eyes fell shut.

And Riff Raff fell into a restless, trembling sleep.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter Three

**Title:** Flow Morphia Slow 

**Author:** quillian91

**Summery:**When the 'Candyman' fails to show up one rainy night, and Riff Raff begins to suffer withdrawal symptoms, the one he despises decides to take care of him. Riff has every reason to be wary…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rocky Horror Picture Show, nor do I own the characters featured in this Fanfiction. They are only being used for amusement and pleasure.

* * *

Riff Raff awake slowly, still slightly held tight in the misty realm of sleep. A soft weight seemed to be on his chest, which felt rather exposed. He twitched slightly. Was that Magenta? Often, when they slept together, she would rest her hands on his chest or stomach and curl up against him. He usually woke up when she did this, taking a few moments to look at her before they made love once more. She was so wonderful to lie next to. So warm and soft…

The weight moved a bit lower, tracing and outline of his navel with a something long and sharp. Riff fidgeted weakly. What was Magenta up to? This was rather new, though he couldn't say he wasn't enjoying it. It was rather… arousing. Ah… It was a hand. He could feel all five fingers, now, as he began to become more aware. Sleep was fading from his mind, which was still quite lethargic. A long fingered hand, long sharp nails… just barely brushing… _there_! A soft gasp escaped him, and the hands abruptly left.

Need was burning in his veins, but he couldn't understand what it was he wanted. Perhaps it was for Magenta. It wasn't as if he didn't want her every time he spotted her beautiful form. But for some reason, this didn't seem right to him. Oh yes, there was _that_ sort of need present too…. But the overwhelming wanting was for something completely different… Was it time for his next dose? He couldn't exactly do that in front of his sister, as she would undoubtedly wonder what he was taking…

Still… it was easier to focus on the other desire than the uncomfortable one when those hands were on him. And… Oh!! Velvety lips replaced the hands, breath tickling and heating the skin of his stomach. A delightful chill went up his spine. The slight smacking sound as the mouth drifted farther down, coasting past his stomach. Riff couldn't resist… those soft lips kissing… going lower…

"Magenta…"

The lips froze instantly, and he could almost feel them tense.

Riff Raff frowned, confused. What was wrong? Magenta often cried his own name in the heat of lust. As he did hers. She had told him quite breathlessly before that she enjoyed hearing him cry her name… that there was nothing more stimulating than listening to her name being called out into her neck to smother it as he gripped her hair and hips tightly…

He felt the bed's mattress move and then rise as the presence climbed out.

Blearily, he willed his eyes to open. They seemed caked shut, and it took a second to be able to focus. And what he saw was… not Magenta.

His breath caught in his throat as he stared into the smoldering eyes of his seething Master.

* * *

Frank cursed as his elbow accidentally sent blueprints flying to the floor. Detailed diagrams stared up at him; everything clearly labeled and marked down. It had taken quite a bit of time and effort to draw them all, but he and Riff Raff eventually succeeded. Frank, needing a model, had used a bit of clever trickery.

He had carefully altered a sign, deployed a concealed spike belt, and a few hours later, he had his model. The man had been alone, thankfully, and he had wanted to use the phone to call for help after his tire had blown out. He was shown in, brought up to the lab, and killed…

Frank bent down to retrieve the diagrams, scowling as he noticed they were no out of order. The drawing of the next was a bit off, but he supposed, that there hadn't been much of a neck after it had been slit. It hardly mattered in the long run, but never could it be said he wasn't thorough. The man had been cut up and they carefully labeled where the organs went and what they're function was, as well as what the insides looked liked…

Transylvanians had a very similar anatomy to Humans, though there were a few differences. Divergences in the Heart, different sort of blood cells, tissue variations. Not much, but obviously enough to give Transylvanians superiority over the less intelligent Earth beings.

Carefully arranging the blueprints and illustrations, he glanced towards the half drawn curtains of his bedchambers… Ah, he had almost forgotten. Had his ill Servant made it to his bed, or was he still slumped on the tile floor in the lavatory?

Frank smirked, removing his lab coat and tossing it on a nearby chair. Only one way to find out. He tiptoed slightly, the effect ruined by the loud clacking of his Platform shoes. Frowning, he wondered if this was always how his servants seemed to know when he was approaching…

Brushing past the curtain, it took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the dim candles in the dark draped room. A soft breathing was the only sound, emitting from the curled figure huddling in the middle of the bed.

So, Riff Raff had made it to bed after all. Frank wasn't sure if he was disappointed or not. On one hand, he was pleased that he now had such access to the slumbering servant. On the other, he had been hoping to ridicule Riff Raff about sleeping on the floor (A proper place for servants…).

No, instead, the man was huddled under the silk sheets, shivering and trembling, his legs jerking slightly. The sweat on his brown indicated that yes, the man was still ill. Riff Raff seemed to be resting peacefully, however, from the expression on his face. Something in Frank stirred at this, a feeling of electricity traveling straight to his groin. Now that was nearly orgasmic, seeing the calm, peaceful look on his servant's face, as if he hadn't a care in the world. The sallow, somber Riff Raff had always been closed off, his face carefully blank. Only now was he coming to realize that the man did have emotions! Who would have thought? Earlier, he had seen panic, nausea, and even the slightest bit of fear in those hazel-green eyes, half lidded and twitching from his sickness. It had been a wonderful rush to see…

But this…! The change was startling. Riff Raff nearly looked like a different person. Dirty Blonde hair fanned around the pillow limply, facial muscles relaxed… lips slightly parted in sleep…

The lack of Hump and Tailcoat also added to the surprising change. He hadn't realized Riff Raff had been that thin. But it was a lovely look. The hump wasn't very flattering at all, and the backless vest he had on revealed lovely pale skin, slightly blemished with scars from past beatings. Hmm. Perhaps he was a bit harsh to take his frustrations out on his servant's back. Maybe… just maybe after this night there was another way he could vent on the ever-obedient handyman.

It took Frank all of two seconds to decide that he absolutely wanted his assistant, and even less time to cross to the bed. Sinking down on it slowly, he crawled towards the sleeping servant, unconsciously falling into his seductive look. He let his eyes rake down that lovely body. Riff was curled onto his side, his hands near his head and his fingers entwined in the material of the fabric. He looked so innocent, so small, lying there like that. So utterly appetizing…

Frank reached out a well-manicured hand and gently stroked the pale skin of Riff Raff's back. The man arched slightly, giving a small drowsy murmur. Frank grinned. Oh how he loved this vulnerable state his little servant was in. Unaware of everything and completely at his Masters mercy. It was intoxicating, this feeling of power, this dominating control! With a gentle hand, he pushed one of the man's shoulders, rolling his assistant over so that he was lying on his back. Riff Raff stirred slightly, letting out a soft sigh that went straight to Frank's groin. Fingers carefully unbuttoned his servants stained vest and tattered vest, pulling the cloth back to reveal a flawless pale chest. It was too much to resist… he placed his hand there and stroked the skin.

Riff flinched at the bold contact, and Frank froze, holding his breath. It wouldn't do to have him wake up now! The fun would be over, and he was fully determined in having his fun. After all, they were just getting started! After he had his entertainment, then his servant could wake up, completely clueless about what happened to him while 'safely' dreaming.

Frank smirked, licking his lips and he trailed one nails down that creamy, smooth skin, watching the peaceful face for any sign of stirring….

None.

Lower, tracing the navel… undoing the top button of the black trousers… even lower… sliding over the dark, warm fabric… just barely brushing….

A soft gasp escaped the man, who twitched slightly in obvious arousal. It was all Frank could to stifle a groan at that. For all he was pleasuring the man he barely glanced at, this was shockingly electrifying! Each movement of the Servant made his blood race faster… every twitch of those parted lips made saliva fill his mouth… and that gasp…

He was fully aware now that his Assistant was half awake, but now he didn't care. It would be even more beautiful to see that horrified, humiliated expression on the usual expressionless face. Oh yes, the very thought stirred something deep inside him. Still, he wanted a little taste of that skin before the fun was over…

A frown of protest as Frank removed his hand, but the look that came over Riff Raff as her replaced his fingers with his lips was positively breathtaking! Frank kissed his way down the creamy flesh, savoring the smooth feel of it beneath his painted lips. He was wondering if Riff Raff had ever had someone do this to him. He couldn't imagine many people lining up to have sex with his cold, calculating assistant. And of course, he would have known if Riff Raff had taken a partner during this mission. There was no one. So that must mean that his little, obedient slave would give himself over completely, after a bit of half-hearted protesting. He might not want to, but soon, the arousal would be to great and any objections would be replaced with those little gasps. Oh this would be sweet.

Frank kissed his way passed the navel, drifting down the pale, fabric towards the undone button of the man's trousers. He wondered whom this was more pleasurable for: Himself or Riff Raff? A little bit lower…

The groan that sprung from the half-dazed Riff Raff almost made him pounce on that slender frame and take him that very moment…

"Magenta…!"

Frank froze instantly, his arousal gone as if it had been stabbed. He blinked once, his lips still firmly pressed against the warm skin. He pushed himself upright in shock. Mascara covered eyelashes flickered as he blinked, stunned at the name he had heard. Magenta? Riff's sister? Surely he had been mistaken… had, perhaps, his imagination run wild again? No. If it was his imagination, Riff Raff would have been gasping _his_ name, not that of his sibling. He had heard correctly? But no…there was no confusing the groaned-name…

Riff Raff's lips were turned into a slight frown, his brows furrowed in obvious confusion. He was becoming more aware now, and the slight tenting that had been prominent seconds before was fading away from the absence of stimulation. The trembling was back now, as was the slight jerking and twitching, and just like that, the man changed on the bed changed once more into the skulking, sallow servant.

Frank sneered and climbed off the mattress, staring down at his fidgeting assistant. Incest? Riff Raff and Magenta? How had he not known?! Those… _fools_! Sneaking around behind his back, thinking they would get away with it. It was obvious now, of course. Those shared looks, those disgusting half-smiles, the light stroking of each other's arm. Not having any brothers or sisters of his own, Frank had assumed those small touches were normal sibling love. Now that he thought about it, he realized that it was not Sibling Love at all, but Lovers Love.

Hazel-green eyes opened, blinking to adjust to the presence of the candlelight. Then they turned and met his own stormy gaze.

Frank scowled.

* * *

The air around them seemed to crackle with tension. Memories of the previous day came rushing into his head and he realized that he had begun to tremble. Riff now recognized the room he was in. With the overwhelming candlelight and black draped walls it was hard not too. He would know this room anywhere.

He was lying in the middle of the silk covered bed, the covers pulled down to his knees, obviously done by someone other than him, as he was very still while sleeping. His backless white vest was unbuttoned and…the top button of his trousers was undone as well. Riff Raff stiffened immediately, fury bubbling up in him. To be taken advantage of while he was sleeping and drug withdrawn… that was a new low, even for Frank…

The man himself looked as if he had swallowed something extremely sour. His face eyebrows furrowed, his green eyes narrowed, and his painted lips curling into a scowl.

"So…" Frank paused here to draw the moment out, as he so liked to do. "Thinking impure thoughts about your own flesh and blood, hmm?"

Magenta…

Riff sagged back against the pillows, having weakly hauled himself up into an upright position. Now his beautiful sister was dragged into this disaster. His beautiful, gentle, beloved Magenta. How could he have been so foolish? Frank would torment her, if not outright beat her for sleeping with her own brother. Every sentence he spoke at her would contain veiled jabs at her preferences. She would be enraged by it, but even she knew that there would be no stopping her Master. He would take sick pleasure in her mortification. He every time he went to sleep with her, he would make sure she was aware that it was not her he was fucking… it was her brother. Fucking _With_, at least.

The once loud, muffled moans coming from his sister's bedroom would become high-pitched cries of pleasure, shrill enough to put Columbia's howling to shame. And Frank would be there, on top of his beautiful Magenta, knowing that his actions would be agony for the quiet man in the bedroom down the hall.

"M-Master…" Riff stuttered, his eyes wide and jerking. His vest was wide open, showing his flushed and sweat slick skin. He didn't bother to adjust it. Any attempt to salvage his dignity would be laughed at.

"Riff Raff… I wouldn't have believed it… even from someone so pitiable as you. Incest? Tsk, tsk! Although, I can see why you would want her… she is a wonderful little fuck…" Green eyes glinted coldly in the candlelight. A slow smirk was forming on those dark red lips. Riff clenched his teeth together in anger. "What she sees in you, however, is something I fail to grasp."

The smooth silky voice was low and seductive, though the words were anything but. That heated growl was more dangerous than another tone of voice. That manipulative, persuasive voice… purring out words that could make the most strong-willed women (and men) succumb to his every whim. Whatever they may be. Frank hadn't got the organs needed for his Creature using his looks alone…

Riff closed his eyes, willing this to be a terrible nightmare. Any second he expected the crack of a whip and the flash of pain on his skin. His Master would never let this go, nor would he allow anyone else to forget it. As a brilliant manipulator, Frank knew that his control over his servants had just increased phenomenally. Incest was a very heavy weight to hang over someone's head. He had been aware that Riff would do nearly anything to protect his sister, but only now was he realizing that it could be used.

"Fortunately for you, Riffy…" the pet name was back, and this time, it was obvious what context it was being used in. "I am rather willing to forget the whole thing. It is, perhaps, _my_ fault for letting this happen. Maybe if I gave you more attention. As she is the only one in the castle that pities you, of course you would be throwing yourself at her feet…or into her bed."

His blood ran cold, and he couldn't help but feel horrified at what he was hearing… what that silken voice was saying. How could he suggest that his sister merely pitied him? She loved hi-… But… what did she see in him? He was disgusting, in and out. Revolting and vile. He didn't have the self-confidence of Frank, nor the looks and body. His was pathetic and thin, more flesh stretched over bone than any muscle. His hair was stringy and greasy. What on earth did she like about him? It… it wasn't just pity…

But then he remembered how she reluctantly helped out a little human girl when Frank had taken them all out to eat in some fancy Earth Restaurant. The sniveling child had unfortunately dropped a human sweet on ground and Magenta had snatched one of Columbia's sweets to give to the earth brat. At the time, he had assumed that she was doing it to get the whining earthling away from the table, but now…

She could have let Frank handle it, as the man had been moments away from snarling at the human child. Frank in a temper could frighten away most adults… a child would have been easy. Magenta, though, had just calmly handled the situation. Perhaps he was reading too much into that though…

Still, She was so kind and gentle, even to those whom she didn't necessarily like. Whenever Frank brought over a 'guest' for the night, she acted like they were best friends. If he hadn't known she secretly wanted to poison they're drink, he would have thought she liked them.

Frank chuckled darkly, and Riff glanced up at the man, his eyes narrowed with undisguised hate. This only seemed to make his Master laugh harder.

"Oh come now, Riffy… surely you didn't think she actually loved you?" He scoffed lightly, his eyes bright with mirth. Winding his servant up was a favorite past and present time. Unfortunately for Riff Raff, it worked like a charm every time. Frank was very good at stabbing you so that you didn't even realize until you looked down and noticed you were bleeding. "Oh well… Neither here nor there. What you do…or should I say, _Who_ you do, is your business. What I came here to say is that I need you in the lab. Get up and assist me."

And with that, the man flounced off, slipping between the large curtains, which had been closed while Riff had been sleeping. Loud clacking echoed in the lab from his maroon Platforms strapped to his delicate feet.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter Four

**Title:** Flow Morphia Slow 

**Author:** quillian91

**Summery: **When the 'Candyman' fails to show up one rainy night, and Riff Raff begins to suffer withdrawal symptoms, the one he despises decides to take care of him. Riff has every reason to be wary…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rocky Horror Picture Show, nor do I own the characters featured in this Fanfiction. They are only being used for amusement and pleasure.

* * *

For a long defiant moment, Riff wanted to fall back to sleep, damn the consequences. However, he didn't want to upset the man anymore than he already had. Frank now knew that the best punishment he could dole out would be to use his sister against him. Anything he did to upset his master would only be taken out on Magenta. He wondered if she knew how much she meant to him. They had declared they're love for each other hundreds of times, but it seemed an inadequate word to describe his passion for her…

She was his reason for living. His beautiful, lovely, breathtaking sister. If he were to die, would she miss him as much as he would miss her? Would it shatter her? Would it kill her? No… he didn't think so. She had Frank and Columbia to take care of her, if something were to happen to him. Columbia and her were the best of friends, and the cheerful, loud groupie would cross the galaxy to help his sister. Frank… well… Riff was of the opinion that Frank didn't love anyone but Frank. Still, his Master would at least let her stay in the castle, and perhaps ease up on her a bit. The man was quite clever and would know that if he pushed Magenta too far, there was a chance that Columbia would follow, therefore removing him of his two most convenient and best playmates.

For some reason, this thought both relieved and saddened him. While he was unbelievable grateful that Magenta would be okay if something happened, he knew that if it were her who died, every bit of him would break. He would be alive in the fact that his heart was still beating and that he was breathing, but nothing beyond that.

Was he truly so terrible? That repulsive? His Master obviously thought so, despite the incident upon waking up. There wasn't any attraction in that. That was simply Frank's insatiable need for sex. He was the only one in the castle, which was reason enough for his Master to turn to him. The fact that it made Riff feel enraged and distressed only made it all the more enjoyable to the cruel, sadistic Master.

He liked to think that there was at least something good about him… Anything…? But for some reason, nothing came to mind. His protectiveness for his sister, maybe, but as her brother, it was in his blood. There was nothing honorable about that. He figured himself rather unattractive, so his looks were definitely against him. Was he that despicable that he could really find nothing in him that was the slightest bit redeeming?

No, he couldn't. He was a twitchy, suspicious, skulking; drug-addicted servant who depended on his sister more than was healthy for either of them.

"RIFF RAFF!" Came the harsh voice of his Master, instantly breaking him from his thoughts.

Edging towards the side of the bed left him feeling dizzy, and all attempts to stand up were futile. His legs didn't seem to want to support him at all, shaking and kicking as they were. Riff frowned at this. He hadn't read much about the withdrawal symptoms, but surely it shouldn't be this terrible? Shouldn't it just be a passing discomfort? At the most, a large desire for the drug…

But what he felt was no desire, large or otherwise. It was as if every single cell in his body was clawing at him, screaming for things they couldn't have. As if his blood was acid and the only thing that would save him from melting away was that sweet release. Every bone seemed to buckle, every muscle deteriorate, until there was no hope of ever getting better unless that one, small dose was administered…

His thumb was bobbing up and down franticly, and he squeezed his fists more tightly in an attempt to stop it. All his limbs seemed to be out of his control, resorting to twitching, unable to have the strength to do anything more advanced. A wave of deep shame washed over him. An infant had more control than he did!

"Really! Are your ears affected by your sickness too? Did you not hear me when I _repeatedly_ summoned you?" Frank stormed through the curtains, leaving them flapping violently. Heals clicked on the floor as he approached his lightheaded servant. Seeing Riff Raff still seated on the bed only worsened his already dark temper. "I specifically asked you to assist me in the lab. Did I not make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes Master. You did." The voice was disgustingly weak, and Riff Raff felt a pang of loathing at himself. He wondered if it was even worth it to try to attempt to stand. Surely being whipped would be better than being laughed at. Being beaten may be harsh, but it was only physical pain. Physical pain he could handle just fine, he had been whipped enough times for it to loose most of its effectiveness. However, being laughed at, humiliated and degraded was something he didn't handle quite so well.

"Hmph! Then what exactly is the problem? Too Tired? Too Sick? Too Aroused? Should I perhaps finish what I started, Riffy?"

Frank raised an eyebrow in a haughty manner and strutted over to a large velvet wing backed chair, plopping down on the armchair and crossing his legs wickedly, looking much like a cat ready to pounce… a cat that knows it's prey is quite caught.

Riff gritted his teeth as a wave of extreme dizziness washed over him, causing his vision to spin. He clenched his eyes shut.

"I cant."

The words seemed to wrench themselves from his mouth. He hated Frank. Hated him for doing this. If he didn't succumb to his Master's every will, it would be taken out on Magenta. His Sister, punished for things her drug-addicted Brother did. The thought of that happening made him want to scream. Let Frank take all of it. He would give everything away. Magenta had to be protected from that monster. She hadn't experienced his wrath like he had. The man was dangerous. Completely warped. His view of 'Right' and 'Wrong' was sickening. He cared nothing for his servants or his guests, or any other person but himself. To him, his servants were useful, but certainly expendable. What he couldn't control was taken out of the picture immediately.

As her brother and lover, Riff had to be here to protect Magenta, whether his protection was wanted or not. She could hate him, wish him dead, but he would still be there. He did not trust Frank around her. He never had, but now… now that Frank knew of they're secret, he would be watching her more closely than ever. He would be waiting for her to fall so that he could kick her while she was down. Riff Raff, no matter what, would make sure he caught her before she hit the ground. Let Frank beat him, rape him, anything to spare his beautiful, sweet, gentle sister that punishment.

The man himself seemed transformed. Apparently, the knowledge that this was weakness rather than disobedience changed the whole situation from a possible whipping to something far more risky. Perhaps a chance to taunt for the Master to taunt his Servant… perhaps his Master to do more than that. And Riff Raff would let him, whatever he wanted to do. It was he who foolishly cried his sisters name, letting one of they're most guarded secret found out by the one they dreaded. He would never forgive himself… ever. He deserved to have this man do whatever it was he was planning…

"You cant, hmm?"

A push from the chair of the arm and the tall maroon Platforms gracefully pranced towards the bed. Riff Raff felt smothered, he took a deep breath. Knowing that he was letting the man soak up his distress was agony, however knowing that one wrong move would mean his Sister being punished for his mistake… it was as if a knife had pierced his heart at the mere thought.

He forced himself not to recoil as a bright red nailed finger reached under his chin and brought it up to face the made-up face. The expression was pulled into one of fake concern and pity, as if he was truly worried about Riff Raff's welfare. They both knew this was not so…

"What exactly is wrong with you, Riffy, my pet?" The silken voice clucked tenderly. "You're so tense. This little illness will be over before you know it. Now! Let us go to the Lab. Perhaps doing some work will help take your mind off things?"

It wasn't a suggestion. It was a command. Frank truly didn't give him much of a choice. He was in little position to object. The fingers on chin seemed to stroke the skin for half a second, and if Riff Raff wasn't tense before, he certainly was now. Still, he made no move to pull away. He didn't dare.

A delighted laugh escaped Frank, as if reading Riff's mind.

"Well, I'll take the absence of your normal scowl a definite yes! So-... ah… hmm, you're not wearing the... where is…ahha! Really, Riff Raff! I offer you a convenient robe to make you feel less… exposed, and you throw it to the floor. I noticed you did the same with your coat earlier. Now my bathroom a disaster! For a butler, you're not exactly the most tidy. Then again, I suppose that is your… sisters job, isn't it? Yes, Your much more convenient in the lab. Let the Magenta take care of the room when her and Columbia return."

Snatching the offered robe with perhaps a bit too much force, Riff Raff tugged it on, inwardly seething. The pleasant smile Frank gave him indicated that he was fully aware of the fact that his taunting was working it's dark magic. He pushed his arms into the white silk robe, ignoring the triumphant smirk that flitted across his master's face. As he leaned to grab his shoes, they were promptly kicked from his reach and pair of rather fluffy slippers were presented. He didn't even complain as he shoved his feet in them. Frank was making this more humiliating than need be, but as always, he would lower his eyes and take it. He would play the obedient little slave.

An arm slithered around his shoulder and under his arm, hefting him up into a standing position. Riff's vision spun, and he shut his eyes. A wave of extreme nausea washed over him, and it was all he could do to not re-empty his stomach all over the man holding him up. He highly doubted that his Master would want to be covered in stomach acid, especially after the morning's incidents. Though the man seemed to be playing a rather confusing game of want/hate, Riff Raff had no misgivings that he would be sent to deep-freeze like Eddie if he vomited on the transvestite scientist. He had gotten kicked in the ribs for scuffing one of the Master's platform shoes once. Ruining an entire outfit would be unspeakable.

He swallowed heavily as he willed his legs to cooperate instead of just twitching. He was always a rather twitchy sort of person, but this was absurd. Honestly, he was worried. Was drug withdrawal truly supposed to be like this? The jerking movement that ran through his limbs and his lack of physical strength was disquieting. He never had been very strong, but to not even be able to stand up? Something was very wrong here…

Despite himself, Frank was a bit… very, _very_ lightly… concerned. While he knew that his little servant wasn't the most muscular man, his small weight was alarming. Frank was positive that he could probably carry him with very little effort. And he practically was, as he half helped, half dragged his shivering assistant into the brightly lit lab. Such a helpless little thing! Yet for all his weaknesses, he was quite useful. And so obedient. While Magenta or Columbia could be quite defiant at times, Riff Raff was always silent and took orders without question. So compliant and loyal…

Or, perhaps not exactly loyal. After all, he was fucking his own sister. The very thought made him cringe. Incest wasn't particularly taboo on the planet Transsexual, but it wasn't exactly acceptable either. While his Home Planet was a very sexual planet, sleeping with your own flesh and blood was enough to put you in a very low opinion of many Social Circles. Light flirting was all right, but sex itself was frowned upon. It was just not done. Frank was quite surprised it hadn't been outlawed. But there was very little need to outlaw something that rarely ever happened. Why waste effort passing a law when there were more important things to worry about? And in any case, it was practically an unwritten, unofficial rule: Incest was not tolerable.

Frank gave a disgusted noise and he heaved the man he was practically holding another few steps. This would all go so much faster if Riff Raff's legs hadn't been jerking like Columbia's did when she was tap-dancing. Twice he had nearly tripped on the convulsing limbs. The idea of him crashing ungracefully to the floor made him was enough to make him want to drop the man on the ground and kick him the rest of the way.

Still… He was curious about this little illness his submissive servant had caught. In the few years they had been on the Planet Earth, none of them had contracted any sort of disease. They had all assumed that they were immune. Columbia had caught colds before, and none the Transylvanians had caught it. They had been exposed to quite terrible weather, as well, without getting the slightest cough. Earth had a much different atmosphere than Transsexual did. While Earth had the sun and blue skies and white sand, Transsexual had eternal night and pitch-black sand.

Everything was dark on that planet, with the exception being the clothing. Many times, pink corsets and bright feathers were employed into daily outfits. But the rooms were usually made of stone, the decorations were of a gothic style, and the fabrics used were in dark tones, such as deep purple, greens, reds, and blues.

The castle was very well suited for the residents who had grown up on such a gloomy planet. Frank found the shadowy furnishings a soothing comfort, and he knew that Riff Raff and Magenta both felt the same. They had visited much of the diverse Earth over the few years. Fascinating, if slightly strange, culture. The shockingly modest clothing had been an eye opener for him. The suits, ties, and trousers that the Human Men wore! How could they ever be comfortable?!

He had tried them on once and had practically sobbed at the lack of freedom the garment allowed him. He had felt smothered and all his sex appeal had been covered up! No matter how much mascara he had applied to his eyes or lipstick to his beautiful lips, he still looked terrible! To think that Men actually liked this style of clothing! The lack of fitting garments was a problem as well. The first time he had walked into the lingerie section of a department store (the only part of the store where he found clothing close to the normal!) he had found nothing in his size. He had, of course, asked the clerk for help when finding a right sized corset. She had asked him what size bust he was looking for! Really! How presumptuous the woman had been, assuming that he was buying a corset for a female!

Still, he had learned much about the culture of Earth since then. Apparently, it wasn't really common for men to dress in corsets and garters…or at least publicly. The first time he had seen a man walk down the street in fishnets and platforms, he had nearly jumped the Earthling then and there. Perhaps the entire human race wasn't doomed after all! Using the man's recommendations, Frank had found appropriate clothing in what the Earthlings called 'Porn' stores, or at least all gender lingerie shops. The selection was limited, but he had looked through numerous catalogs to get what he desired. Nothing up to the standard of Transsexual's comfortable garters or heals, but it was tolerable.

He had tossed Riff Raff a few old suits he had found in second hand store. Riff Raff had no Sex Appeal anyways. Nothing would be missed in covering that thin frame. In fact, at the time, he had thought he was doing the world a favor by forcing his servant to wear such restrictive clothing. Then again, he had found his little assistant quite repulsive then.

Frank frowned, adjusting his servant so that he could hold the dizzy man a bit more tightly. Riff Raff may not have been the most appealing Transylvanian ever, but he wasn't horrible either. There was just something about his little servant that called to him.

"Here we are!" Frank chirped with a quirk of his lips, lowering his assistant into a comfortable chair that was pulled up to a table covered in papers and jars.

The Laboratory was surprisingly bright, a large contrast from the rest of the house. The tile was a rosy pink and the walls and doors were a loud bright red. While Frank preferred the comfort of the darkness in all the other rooms, he needed a bright, well-lit room for his experimenting. In science, one slight mistake could mean he difference between success and failure, and Frank wasn't about to fail due to lack of light. The lab was rarely ever clean. It was the only place in the house that Magenta was strictly forbidden to clean. She too often tossed things without bothering to check if it was important. If ever there was a spill or something got broken, Frank trusted Riff Raff to take care of it. Though the man may not be the best at cleaning, he at least would make sure not throw out important documents.

So after dropping his assistant into a chair, Frank strutted to take a seat on the opposite side of the large table. The papers were out of order, strewn randomly in hastily thrown-together piles. Designs and diagrams were scattered, and notes and ideas were written on odd sorts of papers, such as napkins. Balls of crumpled and ripped documents littered the floor and spare chairs. Jars of organs and blood and assorted body tissues were placed hazardously close to the edge of the table, they're contents bobbing in preserving fluid.

All in all, the Lab was a complete disaster, but it suited both him and Riff Raff. Frank couldn't imagine it being organized! Why, that would make it impossible to find anything at all!

"Master…"

Frank glanced up at his pale, weary servant curiously. So far, his assistant hadn't made any attempt to try to initiate a conversation. All the words the Riff Raff had said lately were just responses, usually only one or two words. One reason why no one ever wanted to be around Riff: He wasn't very good company.

"Hmm?" Yes. Only show polite interest. A sarcastic reply would hardly encourage his silent, solemn assistant.

For a second, Frank thought that maybe Riff Raff would say nothing at all and pretend he hadn't spoken. He could see that there was some hesitation there in the man's face. At last, though, he spoke.

"… Master, have you looked over Formula number 27?" Riff Raff spoke quietly, holding out a sheet of paper with a shaking hand.

Frank took it and glanced it over, eyebrows furrowed. Number 27… That one had been a terrible failure. It hadn't increased any physical strength while adding quite a bit of bulk. If used on a human body, it would have resulted in a body-builder that couldn't lift even have the muscle to blink. That formula had been thrown on the table angrily and they had moved on to 28. There were 43 separate formulas in all… 43 ideas that could be used to build muscle. They were all quite sound in theory, but for some reason, they didn't work when tested. It was so very frustrating, Frank thought gloomily. If only the Human Body wasn't so complicated!

Still, he looked over the paper, taking in the scribbled notes and diagrams and labels that Riff Raff and he had written on it during experimenting.

"You know I have, Riff Raff. Number 27 was unsuccessful."

As well as all the other 42 formulas.

Riff didn't even bat an eye at the obvious aggravation in his Masters voice. Riff Raff was in his element. Had he not been a servant, he would have gone to become quite a great scientist, perhaps even greater than Furter. The only time he was truly comfortable was in the Lab, the only time he didn't waver was when discussing theories and taking examination notes.

"Yes Master…" Riff paused and shakily riffled through a large stack of documents covered in two different styles of handwriting. At long last, he pulled out a crumpled, torn sheet that had suspicious looking red stains on it. "… However, were it … c-combined with Formula number 12?"

Frank took the paper and placed it and 27 side by side. As he carefully read the observations that had been taken on each, he lit up a cigarette, drawing in the soothing, comforting smoke…

And his eyes widened drastically. When next to each other, the formulas revealed things he hadn't thought of before. Number 12 had also been a failure. It had increased strength in muscle 'donated' from an Earthling. However, the whole point of the experiment was to create a body from practically scratch. Organs didn't have to be made, but tissue such as muscle and bone and skin had to be created. A formula that would increase strength in a muscle was all well and good, but it was no use in a body that currently had no muscle.

Frank and Riff Raff had tried combining it with other methods, but there was something in Number 12 that caused them to counteract each other, leaving nothing but quite a spectacular explosion…

So it had been tossed aside.

But now, looking at it next to 27, a plan previously thought useless, it showed that there was a great chance of them bonding together, providing both strength and muscle.

Frank ignored the falling ashes from the forgotten cigarette propped in his fingers. He could see Riff Raff was waiting for his response to this new revelation. Frank, however, could feel the stirring of a large headache. If they could combine these two together without them reacting negatively, how many of the other formulas could be used together to achieve similar but better results? The thought of how many combinations that could be made was enough to make him regret going into the scientific career.

"Its theory is… sound. However, I am a bit worried about how the blood recipe will react with it, and wont this bit right here work against the nerves?" Frank said at last.

Riff Raff took the papers back and poured over them with the air of someone in deep concentration, and the scientist took a moment to study his assistant.

He was still extremely pale (why, the white robe seemed to blend in with his skin!) and the spasms had only worsened. He had broken out in a feverish looking cold sweat, and his hair hung even more limply than before. Frank didn't know much about Earth diseases, certain that Transylvanians were immune to such illnesses. But now he was starting to wonder if, perhaps, he had missed something in his studies. Transsexual didn't have the same conditions as Earth, and so they're sicknesses were quite different…

He wasn't worried, exactly. Riff Raff had done something to get sick, and if he was that stupid, than he deserved every bit of his misery. No, he wasn't worried… he was… _anxious_. After all, weren't many human illnesses contagious? Frank winced, feeling a cold dread in the pit of his stomach. He had kissed the man up and down quite thoroughly, after all. Was he going to get sick? He vowed then and there that if his leg began to kick, that he would aim in the direction of his weak, pathetic assistant.

The thought that Riff Raff may have even possibly gotten him sick made him long for that whip he so favored. If he got ill…

Frank and Riff Raff both nearly jumped out of they're seats as a thunderous clang echoed through the castle… The doorbell.

"Riff Raff, go answ-" Frank frowned at the terrible shuddering and dizzy look his assistant adopted. He changed his mind. "I'll get the door. You… you do something useful."

Frank sneered as he made his way into the elevator and pressed down. Who in Garters name would be calling upon them at such an hour? And in this weather! It may not have been the storm it had been the day before, but it was still quite fierce. It couldn't have been Magenta and Columbia, they wouldn't have knocked. They would have just barged they're way in, and instead of hearing the doorbell, Frank would be hearing the groupie's cheerful call of "Frankie, Were home!!".

A visitor then? He was intrigued. They rarely ever had visitors, and the last few he had weren't exactly shown hospitality. In fact, Frank mused as the elevator traveled downwards; the last visitor was currently in the lab… in the jars.

He wouldn't have much use for this guest. Better keep the meeting short and brief. No inviting them in… not unless they were particularly beautiful. No! Not even then. Save his energy for Riff Raff. He wanted his little Servant, and he had a feeling it would take quite a bit of effort to persuade the man to allow his advances.

His heels clacked loudly as he made his way to the large doors. The bell rang again and a loud smashing sound coming from the Laboratory made Frank glance at the ceiling. He scowled. What had that twitching fool done to his work? It had better not be anything important! Still, as the bell ran loudly once more, even Frank fought the urge to jump. The bell was really quite loud. This was a very large castle though, and it had to be heard in every room in the house…

Irritated, Frank flung open the door and found a very soaked, ragged, shady looking sort of man. He was greasy, bald, and had a permanent scowl on his face. The sight of such hideousness only worsened Frank's suddenly dark mood.

"Yes?" the Scientist demanded heatedly, "Can I help you?"

The man's face looked momentarily startled at Frank's appearance. Then again, a man in maroon garters, crimson heals, silken underwear, and a red and black sequined corset _was_ a bit shocking for most Earth people. One didn't usually expect a Transvestite to answer the door. The man wisely said nothing, but he did take a large steep backwards as if cross-dressing was contagious.

"Yea…Ya can." The man started in a low, seedy kind of gruff growl. "I'm lookin' for Mistah Riff. Is 'e in?"

Frank was floored. Mister Riff? Riff Raff? This disgusting human wanted his quiet, somber little servant? Surely there was some mistake? How did this earthling know Riff Raff? He didn't look like the proper type at all, even for someone as unpicky as Frank. He couldn't help but notice what was obviously a switchblade attached to the human's belt. Was Riff caught up in something bad? It was his duty as Riff Raff's Master to take care of his little assistant! And by all means, he would protect him from this filth!

"There is a Mr. Riff in habitation here, but I am afraid he is otherwise encumbered. However, I am his… employer, and I would be elated to deliver your memorandum, Mr…?"

The filthy man blinked a few times, probably never having heard most of those words in his life.

"Eh, It's Craig. Mistah Samuel Craig." He stuck out a greasy, dirt covered hand.

Frank pulled his painted lips into a grimace, but lightly took the hand in an extremely brief, extremely delicate shake that ended immediately. He refused to wipe his hands off on his clothing. He would not taint his wardrobe with this man's ghastly grime. He would simply get the deluded acid from the Lab and douse his hand in it… Or perhaps he would bathe in it. He felt dirty just by being in Mr. Craig's presence.

"Charmed, I'm sure. May I ask what your Business is with Mr. Raff, good sir?" Keep it polite and brief, waste no words. Get this waste of air off his property.

"I normally don' tell no folks about our business dealin's, but you bein' 'is boss and whatnot… I guess you's alright…" Mr. Craig paused a moment and dug into the pockets of his soaking, reeking coat. From the pocket, he pulled out a plain white paper bag. "I'm 'ere to deliver this 'ere 'candy' for Mistah Riff. The damn car got stuck in the mud, an' we 'ad to call fer backup. No charge this time. Couldn' get it to the poor 'ol guy in time… 'e's probably in 'ell right about now…"

Frank took the white bag, acting as if he knew exactly what was inside. Still, his curiosity was piqued.

"Why on earth would he be, Mr. Craig?"

Mr. Craig grunted and pulled out a cigarette. The sight of it made the Scientist remember his own burning one that he had left on a piece of paper in the lab. He hoped nothing caught on fire. There were important documents up there.

"Well, Mistah Riff'll be goin' through the 'agonies'."

"Agonies?" Frank was wondering if this was some sort of strange Earth language he didn't know. Was the man foreign? Or was he simply unintelligent?

"Yea, ya know. 'Kickin' the Habbit', 'The Jones', the 'Cold Turkies'…"

Frank couldn't help but frown. What in Garters name had Riff Raff gotten himself into?!

"No, I don't know. What do you mean?" He tried to keep it courteous, but it came out as more of a snarling command.

"Ya really don't know nuttin', do ya? I mean tha' Mistah Riff is goin' through the withdrawal from Miss Emma, 'ere" Mr. Craig pointed at the white paper bag.

Withdrawal? Drugs? His little, obedient Riff Raff? On drugs? How long had this been going on, under his very nose. Perhaps his 'obedient' servant wasn't quite so obedient after all. First he was doing his sister, now he was doing drugs…

"Indeed. I shall make sure to give this to… Mister Riff. Will that be all, sir?"

Mr. Craig grunted a no and turned to leave. Frank poked his tongue out after him childishly and shut the door with a slam. What a vile kind of man. Just being near him made him long for a very hot, cleansing bath. Perhaps he could convince his submissive assistant to join him…

He glanced that the paper bag pensively. No. Riff Raff would not be joining him right now. He needed to seriously think about this. While everyone in the manor (With the exception being Riff) smoked cigarettes and drank the occasional bottle of alcohol, none of them were drug addicted. He had tried them once, but he had found they hindered his Sexual abilities somewhat, and he had never used them again. And who would be stupid enough to get addicted to something so expensive and revolting as drugs, anyways?

Riff Raff, apparently. Frank glanced up at the ceiling, his eyes narrowing. The last day had certainly been an eye opener. He had learned more about his assistant than he ever had before. The man had emotions, he was somewhat attractive, he was screwing his own sister, and now, he was addicted to drugs…

Tsk tsk! Indeed, What a day it had been. Frank knew a bit about drug withdrawal to know that it was a few days of extreme hell. The kicking movements made sense now, as well as the nausea and the twitching. How he hadn't seen it, he didn't know. Then again, he hadn't thought that man would be so idiotic as to go out and get addicted. What other secrets was the man hiding behind those sunken, hazel-green eyes? So far, he had wrung two well kept secrets from Riff Raff, but were there more?

Oh, he did love a good mystery. And Riff Raff was undoubtedly becoming just that. A puzzle waiting to be put together… or in this case, taken apart piece by piece and examined thoroughly.

However, he couldn't let his assistant go unpunished for this. No. he would need to think of something suitable. Something that would torture the man enough to cause him to beg, plead, cry…

Frank smirked, staring at the ceiling with a feeling of dark, sinister amusement. While he would enjoy this… oh yes, he would enjoy this… Riff Raff most certainly would not.

* * *

**To Be Continued. **

_(A Note to my Reviewers: Thank you so very much for all your feedback. You truly flatter me, and without you all, I would never have written and updated this much. You all are wonderful, and I hope you will like the rest of the chapters as well.)_


	5. Chapter Five

**Title:** Flow Morphia Slow 

**Author:** quillian91

**Summery: **When the 'Candyman' fails to show up one rainy night, and Riff Raff begins to suffer withdrawal symptoms, the one he despises decides to take care of him. Riff has every reason to be wary…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rocky Horror Picture Show, nor do I own the characters featured in this Fanfiction. They are only being used for amusement and pleasure.

* * *

Riff Raff winced as he heard the door slam a few floors below, accidentally cutting his hands on pieces of glass. Frank was in a bad mood again. He wondered who had been at the door. It couldn't have been Magenta and Columbia. They would not have used the doorbell. Especially Columbia. The groupie often delighted in making her presence as loudly know as possible.

There was silence after the shuddering boom of the Main Door closing, and Riff Raff took advantage of the opportunity to hurriedly pick up shards of glass and Brain Tissue, disgusted by the slippery preservation liquid and slimy feeling of the ruined brain. It had been a complete accident. The jar had been quite close to the edge of the table, and when the Doorbell had rang, his elbow had hit it. Obviously a mistake…

Frank wouldn't take it as such, though. He would be furious. Riff Raff suspected that there would be quite a lengthy beating in his near future. He frowned. With this drug withdrawal, he was sure that the feeling of the whip cracking down on his back would be worse than ever. He was already trembling from head to toe, almost ready to break into tears. This drug craving that he had was worse than anything his Master could send at him, but getting his back flayed open would hardly making things easier. He knew he wouldn't be able to last the whipping for long. He was quite close to a complete breakdown right now…

He clenched his hands together angrily, not even noticing as he mashed bits of brain between his fingers. He was truly a pathetic person. So weak. Frank was absolutely right. Magenta could do so much better than her twisted, hideous brother. They had been 'together' since her teenage years, but perhaps… perhaps it was time for them to stop this. He was ruining her future by occupying such a portion of her life. Here she was, trapped here on this terrible planet with a Lecherous Brother and a Walking Arousal. He was dragging her down. Riff Raff wasn't blind. He could see that his sister worried about him all the time. It was in her eyes when she left his bedchambers, whenever he was hurt, even when he walked into the same room.

It wasn't good for her, being this concerned about her worthless excuse of a lover. Magenta could have anyone. Any Man or Woman would hardly pass up the opportunity to be with such a delicate, gentle beauty such as her. Columbia had often expressed her desire. And his Master… Frank… he was interested in only one thing Magenta had, and his sister enjoyed it enough to continue to allow it…

Riff Raff bit his tongue in rage. What was it about the man that made his so desirable? Was it the look? The eyes? The voice? Riff ached to be desired in the same way by someone. His sister told him that she loved him, but did she say the same thing with Frank? Love. What a terrible word. It was used to frequently and had lost its initial meaning. He heard Frank say he loved each and every one of his bed-partners… his sister included. When working in the lab, many times he was forced to endure the sound of lovemaking coming from behind the large curtains that separated the will-lit room from the Bedroom. Frank's partners occasionally confessed they're love for him in a fit of mad passion and lust that was like a finger down Riff Raff's throat.

Was that all love was? Sex? Magenta told him she loved him only after sleeping together. Granted, that was the only times they were truly alone, but he had hardly ever heard her declare her feelings for him in any other situation since they had landed on this horrible planet…

So what was it he felt for her? He felt far more than just lust. She was his everything… The only part of his life worth living. Every moment in her presence was bliss, every look and touch they shared was cherished. He loved her. Sex was amazing with her, but even if she didn't wish to sleep together anymore, his feelings would be unchanged. Frank would not be like that. Were Magenta refuse him her body, he would most likely toss her aside as easily as he had the rest of the overnight guests. He might even take her by force, if he was truly enraged…

Mindlessly, Riff Raff swept the shards of the broken glass jar into a pile with his hands. The elevator was humming, indicating his Masters approach. He tried to calm himself. The man would be less than thrilled with the disaster Rocky's brain had become. It had been quite difficult collecting all of the human insides, and they had sighed with relief after cutting the last part from the kidnapped donor. Now they would have to find a new benefactor to steal from. And the Brain had been the hardest part of the body to remove, what with it connecting to all the nerves. It was such a complex organ that it had to be removed with a very fine delicacy. It had taken hours to make sure they wouldn't damage it, and even longer to be positive that they knew how to install it properly.

All that hard work: shattered on the floor.

Riff Raff would have kicked himself had he been in control on his legs.

The electric hum of the elevator came to a jarring thud and the cage doors slid open, allowing its occupant to walk out. Platform heels clicked slowly as Frank moved with an almost predatory walk, gracefully moving towards his huddled Servant.

"Hello there, Riff Raff…" Fran crooned softly, as if surprised to see his assistant. "What ever are you doing on the floor?! Not to say that it isn't where you belong, mind you…"

Riff took a deep breath and braced himself.

"M-Master….I… made a… mistake…" He hated how pathetic he sounded.

A suddenly dangerous light entered the dark green eyes, giving them a threatening look. Painted lips parted as the man inhaled sharply. His once smirking face was now very expressionless and still. It was obvious that Frank had just seen the pile of glass and brain that Riff was slumped over. The air seemed to crackle with menace.

"Yes…yes you have…" it was uttered so quietly that Riff had to strain his ears to hear it. A very bad sign. When Frank was yelling and throwing things, he was usually just throwing a brief fit. The anger would soon be spent and he would go off to sulk and pout elsewhere. However, when he got silent, his actions were unpredictable. It meant he would truly be in a rage, and that bode ill for all the other occupants of the house…

And Riff Raff was currently the only one.

Frank practically slithered towards his hunched servant, his white lab coat swishing softly. Platform shoes stopped in front of Riff's face, and for one long moment, Riff Raff was certain that he would be kicked. Instead, the Frank knelt down next to his servant, lips quirking into a sarcastic smile.

"Oh, tsk tsk, Riffy… How very foolish you have been lately." A long finger reached out to stroke Riff's chalk white face, dragging its fingernail down his cheek sharply. "So many secrets. One would think you didn't trust me…"

Riff Raff redefined the meaning of the word 'tense'. Every muscle seemed to instantly freeze, his spine stiffening and his once twitching limbs were frozen. Fear took over him, and Riff longed for the shouting, venting man that his Master so often was. Never had he seen this deathly calm look about Frank. It was terrifying. He had no idea what would happen. Where was that whip that usually rained down on him?

"Oh, come now… is that it, my pet? Do you not trust your dear Master?" Frank leaned his face so very close. Warm, moist breath hit Riff Raff's cheek and yet he stared ahead, refusing to turn and face the scientist. It was childish, but in a way, he hoped that if he tried to ignore it long enough, it would all disappear…

"Well, Riff Raff… it is fortunate for you that I am so very lenient." The fingers tightened. "Let me show you how… forgiving… I can be…"

_THWACK!_

Riff Raff went sprawling from the force of the slap, his eyes tearing up from shock and pain. He didn't even try to fight it as a sharp kick was aimed and delivered at his ribs, causing all his breath to leave him with an agonizing gasp.

"M-Mercy…" He breathed out, trying to blink the stars from his eyes.

"Oh, but I am being merciful, Riffy, pet." Came the soft cooing voice. "So very merciful… What I am going to do to you, Riffy, is nothing compared to what I _could_ do…"

Terror seized him as he dragged himself out of reach of another well-aimed kick. The long, sharp heels of the maroon shoes hit him in the hip instead of his stomach. Riff Raff was shoved a few feet. Instinctively, he curled in on himself somewhat, shaking frantically from both fear and withdrawal. He knew what was coming. He had been kicked a few times, but Frank always quickly tired of that. High-heeled shoes were difficult enough to move in, not to mention punt in.

Sure enough, a whip cracked through the air, landing with a hiss on the vulnerable, silk covered back of the coiled servant. Riff arched with a sharp agony filled cry. This whip was quite different from the normal one. That one would hurt, but only after heavy usage did it actually break skin. This whip had sharp metal ends…

_WHI-THRACK! _

_WHI-THRACK-THRACK!_

_SWISH-THWACK!_

Again and again the sharp-ended thrash barraged down on him. Riff felt his back split open and blood seep into the torn silk of his ruined robe. The fabric offered absolutely no protection. It stuck and clung into the lashes, ripping and shredding with every flog. Over the hissing cracks, Riff Raff could hear his Master breathing heavily in obvious rage.

He longed for the shield his fake hump usually provided him. Through all those layers of fabric, the whip rarely ever did much more than give him bruises or small cuts. Never the carnage that he knew was his back right now. The skin would be a mass of twisted scars, if he survived this night.

How would he explain this to Magenta?

Magenta…

For some reason, the thought of his beautiful sister didn't bring him the comfort it usually did. Instead, he felt only an aching sadness. How repulsive Magenta would find him after this. How weak and useless he was. He couldn't even defend himself, so shaky from that terrible withdrawal…

The Master was chuckling, he realized dimly. A mad, insane sort of giggling that struck him worse than any of the thrashes. Frank was going to kill him. He was absolutely positive. The man was in a blood rage. He would beat him and then he would kill him. Riff Raff had been left in a bleeding heap of fabric and flesh before, but he hadn't ever been near death. Not like this…

And suddenly, the whip stopped. The only noise the echoing lab was his own pitiful sobbing and his Masters heavy, harsh breathing.

Those cursed Platform shoes rolled him over, exposing his sweat-slicked chest to the open air and his wet, twitching face to the light. His face screwed up in pain, shuddering from the throbbing agony that rippled through his body as his back was pressed flat against the hard floor.

An extremely heavy weight settled on his chest and a calm hand lightly twirled his limp, stringy hair. Riff cracked his eyes open at the man sitting on his bruised stomach, letting out a moan.

"Oh Riff Raff. What a loyal and obedient servant you have always been. But right now… you are being such a thorn in my side…" Frank leaned his head down, his nose brushing against Riff Raff's. Red lips parted and his tongue slicked passed, licking a tear from his servant's flushed cheek. "Do you know who was at the door, my weak little dove? A Mr. Samuel Craig…" Frank chuckled at the sudden frantic look that entered his assistant's hazel-green eyes. "Mmhmm… Imagine my shock when he asked for you. It seems he had car trouble and was late in delivering something to you…"

The Scientist reached the unoccupied pale hand into the large pocked of his white lab coat, drawing out a crumpled, white paper bag. He shook it tauntingly at his nearly hysterical servant.

"Morphine…" Frank drawled, waving the bag back and forth in front of Riff Raff. Riff, whose arms were pinned at his side by his Master's knees, could only follow the white paper bag longingly, uncaring of the tears that freely fell from his eyes. His breath came in short gasps, both from pain and from the weight on his chest. "How shocking. I would never have thought it of you, Riffy! To think, my 'loyal' and 'obedient' little servant, addicted to Earth Drugs? How pathetic…" Frank bend forward to look Riff right in the eyes. "Tell me… Does Magenta know of it?"

Riff Raff's only answer was an expression of extreme panic. His Master let out a delighted laugh as he sat up straight.

"No? Tut, tut! And here I thought I might have to show my 'mercy' to your sister too! How unlucky… I was dearly looking forward to it." Frank stood, suddenly, climbing off of his assistant, finally letting the man breath in deeply.

Heels clicked loudly in the silent, unorganized lab as the transvestite Scientist sauntered over to the long wall, hitting the button that said: **DEEP FREEZE**. The large, red metal door fell to the ground with a deafening crash, causing the room to shake slightly. A well-jabbed elbow caused the thin wall of ice blocking the doorway to shatter into pieces, exposing the freezing room behind it.

"M-Mas-s-st-…" Riff Raff stuttered out, gasping weakly, horror dominating his hazel-green eyes. No matter what punishments he had imagined Frank would inflict on him… Deep Freeze had never entered into it. True terror seized him. His Master had completely lost his mind…

"Hush, now, Riff Raff. Your back must be awfully sore right now." Frank grabbed Riff Raff's leg and began to drag him through the Freezer doorway, ignoring the line of crimson that trailed behind him and the choked whimpering of his servant. "I always thought that ice was the best way to sooth pain. Luckily for you, we have plenty."

Riff Raff could only stare after his Master as the man dropped his leg uncaringly and stalked out of Freezer. Frank turned and smirked at him cruelly, tossing the white paper bag at his limp assistant.

"How about you… cool off… in here for a while, Hmm?"

The button was pressed and the door automatically lifted up and slammed shut, blocking Riff's view of the lab. Ice fell from the wall from the force of the now close door, bits of the frost raining down on his bleeding back. He winced and squirmed on the cold ground weakly. The cooler kicked in as the door sealed shut. Freezing cold air began to fill the room with a gentle hissing noise. It would only be about ten minutes before he would be asleep and frozen solid.

Riff Raff breathed shakily for a few moments, glancing around with twitching eyes. There was little else he could do. He couldn't escape from inside here. A frozen figure towards the back of the Freezer caught his eye and he found himself staring at the unmoving figure of Eddie, the ex-delivery boy that Frank had taken a fondness for. The large man was huddled next to his motorcycle. Riff's eyes began to water again. He would shortly end up like that, trapped in this frozen hell…

He reached out a hand and took hold of the freezing paper bag. If he was going to be in Deep Freeze, at least he could make use of his remaining moments…

Unraveling the bag took some work. His fingers were stiff and trembling, and he was having difficulty moving them. Finally, though, he simply tore the bag in two and rigidly pounced on the large plastic bottle that fell out.

His sanity… every tolerable thing about him was in that plastic container. All that Magenta loved about him. His back wouldn't matter if he had the Morphine to back him up. He could face Magenta's face when she saw the scars on his back, he was sure. All he needed to do was swallow one of those wonderful, amazing pills…

Riff Raff's breath rose in the air from the increasing chill. The blood on his back had stopped flowing; having turned to red ice, and all his body was blissfully numb. A hazy fog drifted into his mind, leaving him in a vaguely dreamlike feeling state. His hands fumbled to open the lid of the large bottle, his need for the pills a burning desire in his veins. The lid popped off and he turned the bottle over in his cut up palms…

The bottle was empty.

Riff stared at the empty container with hazy, dizzy eyes. The tears began to flow again, freezing as they left his eyes. A sob rose in him, and he didn't even bother to try to contain it.

In this icy hell, Riff Raff laid his head down on the frost-covered ground and curled up into a ball, closing his eyes wearily. The fog in his mind was thickening and he finally lost himself in it, his body relaxing in sleep, only to stiffen moments later as he finally froze.

* * *

Frank moaned softly as he lowered himself into the steaming bath, letting the hot water roll over his aching muscles. Ahh… heaven! He leaned his head on the red Bath Pillow, crossing his legs and closing his in pure bliss.

Frank N. Furter was a creature of pleasure, seeking out and participating in whatever he wanted. There were many things he liked… sex, experiments, smoking, sex, partying, winding up Riff Raff, drinking, sex, drive in movies…

Hot Baths were certainly among his favorite. That steaming, boiling hot water soothing and relaxing his entire body, all the tension racing out of him. Oh, how baths could make him sigh with joy. Every day he took one, sometimes even two, depending on what kind of day it was. Of course, Baths were even more pleasurable when he had a partner or two to share it with him. Magenta and Columbia were especially wonderful to share with. Such delectable creatures, those two.

Frank frowned, his eyebrows furrowing in irritation. He wished Magenta and Columbia home instead of at that weekend spa trip. He regretted now allowing them to go. They were probably having a bath together this very moment, engaging in they're own pleasurable acts. The mental image that came with that thought was normally quite arousing, however at the moment it only annoyed him. It was all very well and good that _they_ were having fun, but he was quite miserable right now…

Really! It was just one constant stream of rotten luck lately! First his supposedly asleep servant interrupts his experimenting, and then he gets pushed away from said servant in favor of vomiting, after which his bathroom gets disgusting clothes flung around it and his bed hosting his sick assistant. It doesn't end there, though! Of course not! His seducing gets interrupted by incestual moans, and after repeatedly calling for Riff Raff; he is forced to practically carry the man into the lab. Then, the doorbell rings and he find out that his servant is going through Drug Withdrawal. However, upon re-entering the lab, he realizes that bald twit had destroyed his brain! Then he is forced to throw his delectable assistant into deep freeze!!

And now… Now, he couldn't even have a bath without getting frustrated! Honestly! What did he ever do to become karma's spittoon?

Frank grabbed a sponge from a low shelf and a bottle of his rose scented body wash. Perhaps after a good scrubbing he would feel better. Pouring a large amount of the gel into his hands, he lathered up his skin, sloughing a bit as the relaxing scent hit his nose and soothed his troubled soul. Yes…a bath had been a perfect way to unwind…

Sighing, Frank scrubbed roughly; making sure every bit of him was absolutely clean and rose-scented. After meeting that ghastly Mr. Craig, he was certain that he would never be quite as clean again. A part of him would be tainted forever, he mused sadly, never the same again. Oh how Columbia would pity him when he told her of his agonizing, traumatizing experience.

Frank couldn't help but smirk, all thoughts of his frozen servant and Mr. Samuel Craig driven from his mind. Oh yes… he knew that Columbia would indeed pity him…

Over and over and over again, all night long…

And with that lovely thought, Frank closed his eyes and slid underwater to wash his hair.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

_(A Note to my Reviewers: Thank you very much for the feedback! I read each and every review and each one encourages me to write. Without them, the wait between chapters would be much longer. I had quite a bit of trouble with this chapter, but I think I pulled through admirably. I figure that a good torture scene between them was overdue. I can't see Frank taking Incest, Drugs, and a ruined Brain very well. However, The next chapter will feature Frank 'Taking Care' of Riff Raff. Stay tuned!)_


	6. Chapter Six

**Title:**  Flow Morphia Slow

**Author:** quillian91

**Summery: **When the 'Candyman' fails to show up one rainy night, and Riff Raff begins to suffer withdrawal symptoms, the one he despises decides to take care of him. Riff has every reason to be wary…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rocky Horror Picture Show, nor do I own the characters featured in this Fanfiction. They are only being used for amusement and pleasure.

* * *

 Frank yawned, stretching on the dark green plush duvet, letting the fumes from the many lit incense whisping over him. A beaten copy of the Kama-Sutra lay open on his lap. He had been flipping through it for the last half hour, but he was getting quite sleepy. Of course, baths and incense could do that to a weary mind. He arched his back with a moan of blissful contentment. How relaxed he was! Oh, he never wanted to get up again. It was so nice, laying here in this boneless heap, so peaceful and soothing…

With a clap, he shut the cover of the book and placed it on the side table, taking his cigarette from the porcelain ashtray. He inhaled a puff, holding it a moment before letting it waft out from his nostrils. Columbia had always said that his smoking was incredibly sexy. And why shouldn't it be? _Everything_ about him was sexy…

Frank lounged back on the plush duvet, rotating his slipper clad foot absentmindedly. The castle was so silent. The only sound was the steady patter of rain against the many windows and the occasional boom of thunder. It was almost depressingly quiet. Usually, the sounds of his servants could be hard, going about they're chores, cooking dinner, sweeping, and dusting. Columbia's record player was, for once, off. As much as he told her to shut that terrible noise down, he found himself missing the snazzy Rock n' Roll that she often put on. The steady clacking of Magenta's shoes in the main foyer were absent, as well as the skulking sound of Riff Raff's boots in the lab.

He hated when the Castle was like this. It was such a big place, and when it was empty, it felt like a tomb. Even the normally soothing Zen Room wasn't truly helping him. The incense, though calming, was muddling his senses.

His stomach growled, breaking the silence.

"RIFF RAFF!" He called loudly, waiting for his assistant to slink into the room. One good thing about the house was that voices echoed very easily. His beckon would have been heard throughout nearly every room…

Frank waited a long moment for his servant, frowning when the man didn't appear. And then it hit him. Oh! That's right! His servant was in Deep Freeze! He chuckled softly, taking a drag from his cigarette. Yes indeed, his little drug-addicted pet was sound asleep, frozen solid, next to that blasted Eddie. Deep Freeze was truly a marvelous invention. A person would sleep through they're entire containment, all they're body functions completely suspended. And once they were removed and thawed, they would simply wake up, as if they had never been in there. He had to admire the Transylvanian who invented it. He figured Riff Raff would also enjoy the ingenuity. After all, he was sleeping instead of in a sobbing heap of misery.

Sighing, Frank picked took another drag from his cigarette, tapping the drooping ash onto the floor. That was all well for Riff Raff, but what would _he_ do? What would _he_ eat? How in Garters name would the laboratory get cleaned? _He_ wasn't going to do it! And cooking? The idea of him bending over a stove was preposterous! A scientist he may be, but a chef he most certainly was not! Again, he wished Magenta were here. She wasn't a very first-rate cook either, but at least her food was edible. Even Riff's lovely mixed drinks would be satisfactory right about now.

Oh, he wished he had gotten the recipe for his favorite drink while he had had the chance! Riff Raff was on ice and he was left to do all this menial physical labor by himself! The absurdity of it all!

He frowned, absently picking at a fingernail. A startled gasp escaped his painted lips and his eyes grew wide with dismay! S-Such travesty! How could such a thing have escaped his notice?! How long had he been walking around in this state of disarray?!

Frank mournfully balled his hands into fists so that he didn't have to look at the dismal, pealing condition of his nail polish. The Zen Room was no longer soothing to him anymore. His mind was in a racing turmoil. How did they get to be in such a condition? Ah… whipping Riff Raff had probably done it. Really! He was almost certain that he was suffering more than his wayward Servant. What is a few tiny lashes compared to a shockingly bad manicure?!

He rose from the duvet, letting his cigarette fall to the ground. With the bottom of his slipper, he ground the embered end into the floor. He'd get Magenta to clean it up later. The Zen Room was in need of a good sweeping anyways, what with ashes falling from the constantly burning incense…

It was a short walk to the elevator, his blue silk robe billowing out behind him. It wasn't unusual for him to walk around the Castle in his robe, or even in anything at all. The members of his household had seen him all states of dress (Or undress, as it were), and he was not one to be self-conscious. He figured that he was doing them a favor, letting them gaze upon his body of utter perfection. And it truly was perfection.

The elevator trip seemed to take forever and he impatiently tapped his foot on the floor, crossing his arms. When first installing the elevator, they had tried to make it go faster. Unfortunately, the old machinery hadn't been built to ascend three floors in a second, and the unfortunate result had been the entire elevator shooting through the roof of the Castle, landing in the fountain in the back courtyard. He frowned. That had been a complete disaster. Earth material was not nearly up to the standard of Transsexual's superior machinery…

Finally, the elevator came to a jerking landing and Frank flounced from the cage. He froze.

Oh…

Oh dear…

The lab was a complete disaster. Papers were strewn on the ground, some torn in two from being caught with the metal tips of his favorite whip. The pile of glass and brain had been scattered disgustingly. And worst of all was the blood that lay on the rosy marble floor. Dried red smudges and bits of crimson stained silk dotted the marble, a gory looking scene. Uhg. Frank couldn't help but blanch as he saw the bright red trail leading to the door of the Deep Freeze.

Had he really laid into his servant that badly? He had intended to whip him a few times, maybe breaking the skin slightly, before taunting Riff Raff with the his beloved Morphine. He hadn't meant to flog the man that badly!

Frank rarely felt any guilt about his action. Everything he did had a purpose, and he hardly ever looked back. Now, however, he could feel the tiniest bit of remorse swelling deep within his chest. Mind, it was a very, very small, only the slightest little _sliver_. Still, It was there, and he ran a hand through his hair in dejection. There was only one thing he could do…

His appetite all but destroyed, he made his way to the Deep Freeze door (mindful to avoid the crimson blood trail). He pressed the button. Surely his servant was cooled down enough now? His punishment was over. Frank had never been trapped inside Deep Freeze, but he was sure that it would be punishment enough for most crimes. He dodged as the large red door fell with a shuddering crash, revealing a very thin layer of ice. He smashed it with his fist easily and poked his head into the frozen chamber.

The automatic lights kicked on and as the icy mist swirled out, he found what he was looking for. Frank clucked his tongue as he bent down next to his balled up servant. He looked so very pathetic and weak in this state, lips blue and tears frozen on his cheeks. His back was an icy mass of red, bits of stained silk sticking up completely stiff. It was almost enough to make him regret lashing out like this.

Almost.

No matter how harsh the punishment had been, it was fully deserved. In the last day, he had found out much about his little assistant, not all of it good. The man was fucking his sister and addicted to drugs. How depraved. And he had destroyed the brain for his lovely, unmade Rocky. Such actions could not be ignored or tolerated! He had to show his wayward servant that there were consequences to sneaking around behind his Masters back.

He hoped that Riff Raff would get the message. As fun as it had been, he didn't whipping Riff to become a daily routine. His nails would definitely suffer. And really, He never looked his best when he was hot and flustered! Walking around, sweating and flushed was unthinkable.

Frank reached out a hand and brushed his fingers down the man's frozen, stiff cheek, brushing the iced tear drops off of his skin. Hmm… He had to thaw Riff Raff out or his servants wakening would be very unpleasant. He hardly cared about that, but he didn't want to hear the constant whining that would be sure to follow. Frank re-arranged himself so that one of his arms was under Riff Raff's legs and the other under his shoulders.

Grunting, he rose rigidly, staggering, before catching his balance. He was thankful that he wasn't wearing his Platforms right now… He would have definitely fallen. As it were, his slipper has very little in the way traction and the slippery floor underneath him was causing him difficulty.

Childishly, Frank stuck his tongue out at the frozen from of Eddie. How he despised that man! He had stolen his delectable little Columbia away from him for a while, but in the end, Frank had triumphed!

He hefted the icy, stiff form of his servant higher in his arms, grimacing over the frozen blood that was getting on his lovely blue silk robe. He would have to toss it after this. How unfortunate! At least it wasn't his favorite Black Dragon one. Frank scurried out of the freezer, eager to deposit his cold assistant out of his arms. The man's weight was alarmingly small. Without that ratty black tailcoat, his arms and legs seemed little more than sticks, and he could see his ribs clearly under his skin. For a man who was deeply attracted to Muscle and lots of it, Frank wondered briefly what it was about his little servant that made him so appealing…

Frank shivered, hitting the button to Deep Freeze with his elbow, trying not to drop Riff Raff. The door swung up and sealed with a resounding boom that seemed to shake his entire body. He wished that he could do something about that door. He had nearly crushed Columbia under it once, unaware that she had been standing there. Of course, She had shrieked at him in her high-pitched glass-shattering voice and he had smirked and said that the incident had counted as a fight, which meant that it was time to 'make up'. Or 'make out' as it were…

Riff Raff was freezing cold in his arms, stiffly hanging there, his hands still holding onto the empty bottle that had contained the disgusting Earth Drug. Frank chuckled slightly. So his little surprise hadn't gone unnoticed. He couldn't help put mentally pat himself on the back. The thought of actually giving the drug to his servant had never even crossed his mind! Really, Riff should have known better. Frank had poured the pills into one of the downstairs sinks.

They were controlling Riff Raff, Frank mused as he made his way passed the curtain and into the bedroom. Riff Raff was a slave to those drugs… they controlled him. This was most certainly not acceptable. _He _was the only one allowed to controlhim. Riff Raff was _his_ slave! _He _was his Master! No drug would take his assistant away from him. Besides… when off those drugs, Riff Raff had a certain… desperation about him that was absolutely delectable. The vulnerability and helplessness was so very arousing. How could he resist temptation when it was being waved in his face like that?

Or in his arms…

Frank gave his assistant a glance and then strode quickly to the bathroom. He set the frozen Riff Raff on the floor carefully and filled a hot, steaming bath. It wouldn't do to wait hours for the man to thaw out! He wanted to have plenty of fun with the man before Magenta and Columbia cam back from they're weekend spa trip. That would be in another day and half, he figured.

Momentarily, Frank wondered what day it actually was… He had been working in the lab and seducing Riff Raff so much that he had forgotten to check the calendar… Of course, the one calendar that he did own was two years out of date. However, the occupants of the Castle followed it nevertheless. It was doubtfully the weekend for the rest of the planet, probably not even the same month, as they frequently forgot to turn the calendar…

The bath was filling up nicely, so Frank added a bit of his rose smelling oils to the water, sighing in pleasure as the scent wafted up with the steam. He doubted that his little servant would be very pleased when he woke to find himself smelling of flowers, but Frank refused to inhale the smell of the Deep Freeze every time he got close to the man. And he planned to get very, very close indeed….

At last, he turned the spout off and slid his cold assistant over towards him, hefting him into the bathwater, clothes and all. He wouldn't be able to undress the man anyways, his clothing just as frozen stiff as the rest of him. Immediately the frost that had clung to him began to melt. Frank wondered if he should join Riff Raff in the water or not. He had taken a glorious bath earlier, but he had been alone then. However, one look at the red tint spreading in the water, he quickly rethought that plan. Ugh. No way was he going to expose his beautiful skin to that bloody water. As it was, he would have to spray Riff Raff off with the hand shower after he drained the bath….

Frank reached into the cabinet and pulled on a pair of bright sky blue rubber gloves. His nails may have already been ruined, but his cuticles and elegant fingers were not and he intended to keep them at way. Snapping them on, he grabbed Riff Raff's head and pushed, plunging the man deep into the water.

Riff's suspended body functions wouldn't kick back into life for a while and only then would he actually begin to be breath. This would perhaps be the only opportunity to wash that lip, stringy hair, and he planned to take full advantage of it…

* * *

Awareness came very slowly for Riff Raff. He fought it, wishing to remain in the peaceful oblivion that was sleep. He refused to let him mind turn on or acknowledge the fact that he was waking up. To wake up would be to face things he had no power over. And his dreams, while always quite dark, would allow him a bit of control, even if it were imaginary. In dreams, he could do anything he wanted. If he chose to have Magenta there, she would be, and his Dream-Sister would love him no matter what he did. In his dreams, there was no Frank or Columbia, or even his servant-status to interrupt his liaison with his beloved sister. However, this time, he didn't remember what he had dreamt about. It was all very murky, and he remembered blackness. Nothing more…

Still, consciousness was on the edge of his muddled, drowsy mind, and it was swiftly approaching. And with it came his senses and memories, though he was still too gone for coherent thoughts. With every heavy breath, he inhaled a strange scent, overpowering and yet very light. His head was pillowed on something extremely soft and relaxing. While that was pleasant, his back was throbbing and twinging, sending sharp stabs of pain through his nerves.

Nerves…

Why was he even able to feel? He remembered that he had been in Deep Freeze, slumped on the hard, frozen floor. He should still be asleep, unless the Freezer had somehow malfunctioned and he had thawed out. What if he was trapped in here, with a thawing Eddie? He would go insane. While he had tolerated the man's music, the man himself was a rude, arrogant, disgusting human being. But no… That didn't explain the fact that he was warm and comfortable. Deep Freeze was hardly a warm or comfortable place to rest, hence why it had been a punishment…

A sharp stab of agony flared in his already hurting back, and Riff Raff gasped, snapping his eyes open. They watered with the pain, but he could easily recognize the room he was in. The bedroom he had awoken in last time. He was lying on the large, comfortable bed that Frank had invested quite a bit of money in, his head propped up by the large, decadent pillows. Warm air misted over his cheek. He weakly rolled over onto his side and looked next to him…

Frank.

Riff Raff recoiled sharply… or tried to. He seemed to be restrained in his movement. It took only a few seconds to realize what exactly was restraining him, and this made his turn his head to examine his slumbering Master.

While Riff was practically held against the man's chest, he could see that Frank was sleeping on his side, curled up somewhat, the covers drawn to his waist. He was wearing his favorite black dragon-embroidered bathrobe, though it had fallen a bit to reveal his flawless pale chest, which rose with ever breath. The man's face was relaxed, eyes closed and red lips parted slightly. One hand was tangled in the fabric of the silk pillows and the other was stretched out over Riff Raff, resting on his back. The hand was gripping his back tightly, holding him as close as he could without having Riff on top of him. Frank breathed in and out deeply, making small, innocent sighing noises in sleep.

Riff Raff blinked in shock, staring at the man, wincing as the hand tried to bring him even closer. One hand was in-between him and Frank's chest, firmly held in place, and his other arm was pinned against his side, restrained in such a way that all he could do was squirm. Ahh! Frank had seemed to notice the movement and had tightened his grip. If his back hadn't been bleeding before, it would be now.

Riff couldn't help but let a desperate scowl cross his face. The man who had whipped him, tortured him, and froze him was now cuddling up to him as if it had never happened. And worse, the need of the drugs was beginning to awake inside of him. He knew enough about the drug withdrawal to know that the symptoms usually peaked within 48 hours or so, and it had probably been at least that long if the craving was anything to go by. He knew it was just warming up, and already it was equal to what he already had dealt with. Riff Raff bit his lip to stop the scream from escaping him. Oh how he wanted to be alone, away from Frank and his manipulations. Magenta and Columbia wouldn't be home for another day, and he was sure that by then the symptoms would mellow out. His Sister would notice something was off, and if he was lucky, he could blame his shaking and edginess on his Master.

He certainly had the scars to prove that _something_ had happened while she was away. He would hold of letting her see them as long as possible. Let them heal up a bit first. Right now, he assumed that his back was a brutal twisted mass of damaged skin. Magenta shouldn't have to lay her lovely eyes on such a sight. His dear sister would be disgusted as it was…

Riff Raff futilely tugged at his hand and Frank let out a soft groan of protest, burying his face into Riff's shoulder, murmuring unintelligibly. Riff tensed, closing his eyes in despair. He had never slept with anyone but Magenta before. He wished it were her gentle, delicate body next to him instead of the strong, muscular frame that was his Masters. She was so wonderful to lie next to, watching her beautiful breasts rise up and down in sleep, her eyes shut and relaxed, her lips parted ever so slightly. Sometimes, he would tenderly kiss her, and she would smile, recognizing the loving gesture even in her dreams.

Flinching, Riff arched his back slightly to take the pressure of Frank's hand off it. He needed to get out of this bed, out of this tight, unwanted embrace. He was betraying Magenta by resting next to this man…

His mind made up, he struggled as hard as he could, his limbs shaking and weakened by his withdrawal. Frank inhaled sharply in what could only be described as a snore and his eyes clenched in approaching awareness. He smacked his lips and muttered into the pillow.

"Mine…"

And with that Riff Raff was pulled even closer. His head was now resting on Frank's shoulder, and he was at an angle where he was quite nearly on top of his Master. He shuddered. Riff despised being touched, and sans Magenta, no one had ever been this close to him. In fact, Frank had hardly even spared him a thought before they had met in the Main Foyer those two days previous. All of a sudden, he was the object of the man's insatiable lust. Riff was certain that he could hold out a bit longer, but eventually, Frank would get too impatient and Riff's protesting would get him nowhere. He couldn't even fight his Master off, if worse came to worse.

Not only was he at a physical disadvantage, he had to protect his Sister from that fiend. If he fought, Frank would vent at Magenta, and he refused to let that happen. The thought of any harm coming to his beautiful, gentle sibling was enough to make him feel ill. If he resisted the man's advances, it could be Magenta being whipped and locked into Deep Freeze.

A soft moan of complaint next to him registered in his ear and he felt his Master's breathing change into that of a drowsy awakened state. It was silent save for the long, catlike yawns that escaped the man next to him.

"Hmm… g'morning Riffy…" said the sleepy, smooth voice. Riff internally sighed. He had hoped to have a little longer to himself before he faced the man who had recently flogged the skin from his back.

"…Master." He acknowledged in a very quite voice, his voice slightly hoarse and gruff from lack of speech.

Another yawn and eyes blinked a few times to clear the remaining sleep from them. Frank shifted, putting more distance between them and loosening his grip around his servant. Green eyes met Hazel and they blinked wearily. "Your awake. No ill effects from Deep Freeze, I trust?"

"None Master." It was true. The symptoms he had were not caused by the freezer.

"Good, good." It was said in way that meant Frank couldn't have cared less whether we was suffering or not. "I must say… you don't look at all pleased to see me. What? Don't enjoy sleeping with me?" He chuckled as if making an amusing joke.

Riff Raff said nothing. Oh, there were many things he longed to say, ached to say… but he figured that his back was scared enough for now.

Suddenly, Frank pushed himself up into a sitting position, removing all physical contact from his servant. He stared at his hands with a look of extreme disgust on his face, as if he had swallowed something extremely sour and vile. He carefully wiped them on a handkerchief that was kept next to the bed.

"I'll have to change your bandages, you're bleeding again. I suppose there is nothing for it, you seem to be determined to ruin my lovely sheets no matter how many times I change them…" Frank heaved a very put upon sigh, acting like the weight of the planet was on his shoulders. He slid from between the covers and stood up, uncaring of the fact that beneath his wide-open robe, he wore absolutely nothing.

Riff turned his head into the pillow at this. He had seen his Master in all states of dress. Nudity wasn't uncommon on Transsexual, as many couples didn't bother to find privacy before engaging in they're love making. On they're home planet, the body was a wondrous thing to behold: both sensual and dangerous. It could be used for the good and bad. As a reward or a punishment. It wasn't unusual to find Frank in nothing. Frank frequently ordered Riff Raff to bring him a drink while he took his bath. However, those times he had seen his Master's body, he regarded it in a very detached way. It wasn't important; he had no reason to think of it, and there were more important things to tend to than admire it. But now… seeing Frank's unblemished, strong frame seemed so personal. After all, he had, only a few moments's before, been held, and practically forced, to the strong chest. Seeing it like this made him feel as if he were betraying his beautiful, lovely sister…

Frank ignored his servant's plight (as he always did) and padded his way to the bathroom, stepping over the piles of wax that had dripped on the floor from the large candles that were constantly lit. In a way, he found that he liked caring for his little assistant. It made him feel so powerful to know that the other man was helpless to do anything against him. Not now, at least. Perhaps it was cruel of him, but Frank hardly ever professed to be kind. Especially when such an appetizing morsel was lying in his bed…

The bandages were still on the counter where he had left them. He hadn't bothered to put them away. What he would do to state this lust was indeed limited and he would only extend himself so far. Physical labor and menial chores were below him….

Riff felt the bed sink from his Master's weight as the man sat next to him, fiddling with something and cursing. Curiosity impelled him to turn his head slightly to see the cause of the steady stream of foul language. Frank fumbled with the tangled unraveled roll of bandages, which had somehow knotted itself in the distance between the Lavatory and the bed.

Finally, his Master grabbed the scissors that had also been brought and began to randomly cut the tangles out, wasting more than half the bandages in the process. Riff wisely chose to say nothing, though his lips twitched in a half smile. Another curse as Frank jabbed his finger with the sharp point of the scissors. His Master was never a morning person, and oftentimes he would stumble and act almost drunk. Riff Raff had seen his Master run into walls and trip on stairs before. Of course, where most people favored Coffee in the morning, Frank preferred to nip on over to Magenta and Columbia's room to engage in a passionate hour. An hour that could distinctly be heard in the house and frequently woke Riff Raff.

The slight twitch of his lips faded as quickly as it started, and Riff's fingers clenched into the fabric of the sheets as his hands twitched for a far different reason than amusement.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

_(To my Reviewers:_ _A thousand thanks to you all! Without your dedication and enjoyment, this would have been a very difficult chapter for me to get out. As it was, I had a bit of a block with it. I hope you enjoyed it though. Not much happened, but I feel it added a little something. Next chapter will be much more steamy than this one, so I hope you look forward to it. Again, Thank You for the reviews and without them, this story would have taken a far longer time to write. Happy Easter to those who celebrate it, and a pleasant day to those who do not!)_


	7. Chapter Seven

**Title:** Flow Morphia Slow

**Author:** quillian91

**Summery: **When the 'Candyman' fails to show up one rainy night, and Riff Raff begins to suffer withdrawal symptoms, the one he despises decides to take care of him. Riff has every reason to be wary…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rocky Horror Picture Show, nor do I own the characters featured in this Fanfiction. They are only being used for amusement and pleasure.

* * *

Frank let out a murmured curse as the bandages tangled in the scissors. He was just too sleepy to pay attention, and he wished that Columbia or Magenta were around… They would wake him up properly. It was far too early to play nurse to anyone, let alone dress wounds. He wasn't even sure how to do that correctly. His former attempt had apparently not been good enough, as his assistant's back still bled. And all over his lovely, beautiful bed!! Were his chambers doomed to be ruined? Did Riff Raff secretly wish to do a hostile takeover of his bedroom? As preposterous as it would sound, Columbia had tried to do just that once, packing her clothes into his wardrobe and trying to sneak her disgusting make-ups into his bathroom. He had thrown her out quite quickly. Her lipsticks were cheep and unflattering with his skin, and her corsets wouldn't fit at all. So he had tossed all of her things into the elevator and let her find them. Shortly after, she had roomed up with Magenta, as if to tell him that she was wanted _somewhere…_

He hissed as the scissors jabbed him in the finger. He paused and examined the small indent, making sure that it wouldn't mar his flawless skin. In his peripheral vision, he say Riff Raff turn his head to watch him. Frank inwardly grinned. Let the man look. As he cut the bandages into strips, he shifted slightly, letting the corner of his robe slip off his shoulder and dangle near the crook of his elbow. Ahha! That got a slight smirk from his servant. That twitching, tiny smile…did that not scream encouragement? Why, that smirk of his was almost begging him to take the man right then and there! He wanted to so badly. However, he would build it up. He had seduced many stubborn men before, and although Riff seemed to have lasted the longest, Frank was positive that he would fall in the end.

The smirk quickly turned back into the grimace that it usually was. A shudder rippled through Riff's rigid frame. Frank wanted nothing more than to see that smile return. Perhaps not in actual happiness, but maybe in lust. The thought of his servant sweating, panting, crying out underneath him… it fogged his mind… and went straight to his groin.

"Turn over onto your stomach." It wasn't a suggestion, rather, a command. It was said in a velvety smooth voice; rich and alluring, but it carried the tiniest hint of steel. Frank smirked at his little servant, placing a hand on the man's back and rolling him over when he didn't move quickly enough. His fingers lingered on the silk robe, feeling the warmth of skin beneath it. He moved, straddling Riff Raff's legs, making sure that the silk of own robe was between him and his servant. While he had no qualms about sitting fully nude on the man, he didn't want to frighten the man too badly with that bold of move. "Now then, my little dove, off with that robe…."

Riff Raff instantly went still. His eyes widened slightly, taking on a worried look. Now that it was mentioned, he noticed that he was wearing a robe…. And only a robe. He could feel the smooth silk against his skin, caressing the bare flesh softly with every breath. He closed his eyes in despair; He felt violated. This was worse than the beating, worse than deep freeze. Only Magenta had even seen him naked. And as he was wearing nothing but the robe, he could only assume Frank had been the one to undress him. He tried to feel if he were at all sore anywhere below his back. He wouldn't put it past the man to have taken complete advantage of the situation. After all, one could only be put off a few times before snapping. Rape was something he felt Frank might just sink to if given the opportunity.

However much he wanted to try and fight, he didn't protest as the robe was pulled off of his shoulders and down his back, coming to a stop just over his hip. Though Frank had probably seen all of him by then, Riff Raff was less than eager to give him a repeated showing. He could only imagine what he must look like, his flesh bloody and mangled from the harsh whipping he had been given, and his face a mixture of pasty white with furious red splotches on his cheeks from humiliation…

"Tsk!" Said his Master in disapproval, snipping away the bloody bandages from his back, not minding much as he accidentally snipped the skin as well. "There's blood everywhere! What in garters name did you do to yourself while sleeping?!"

"You… were clutching my back, Master…" as soon as the words slipped from his mouth, Riff Raff knew he should have kept quiet. The withdrawal was making it difficult to concentrate on keeping his guard up. The feeling of another body so near made him think of Magenta, and he always spoke freely with her. Riff bit his lip and waited for the explosion that was sure to come.

The scissors paused.

"Are you saying that this is my fault?" The words were hissed dangerously, the lips that uttered them leaning towards his ear. He felt the hot breath against his neck and he broke out in goosebumps. The blades of the sharp scissors gouged into his skin, causing more blood to trickle down his side. Riff winced and shook his head a fraction. Perhaps not the explosion he had been expecting, but in fact, much worse. A shouting Frank he could deal with, a calm, collected one was unpredictable.

"No Master, a… slip of the tongue…" They both knew it wasn't, but if Frank was still playing his little game, it would hopefully pass. And it did.

"For your sake, my little dove, see that you don't slip again…" Frank crooned softly, licking the tip of his ear just barely. Riff shivered and tilted his head away. From the corner of his eye, he could see his Master, looking both seductive and sadistic. The sly smile, the dark, burning green eyes that met his in a brief lock. A sinister gleam was in his eyes, which were glinting in the candlelight. The shadows that played across his face made him look much more like a predator about to taste a particularly delightful prey…

Frank was the first to break the eye contact and he returned to the bandages. Riff Raff felt the cutting continue and then, with a sharp tug, the bandaged were pulled free. Actually, much more like ripped free, as they had dried into the lashes when his Master had first bandaged them. His eyes watered in slight pain as he could feel more blood dribble down his waist and into the sheets beneath him. Riff Raff buried his face into the pillow and tried to ignore the happenings behind him. A moan of despair from Frank as he obviously caught sight of the increasing number of stains on his beloved sheets. The trickles were wiped away roughly.

There was silence for a moment before the man spoke again.

"Goodness, I really did a number on you, didn't it?" His Master declared with a hint of smug pride in his voice. "Not that you didn't deserve it, mind you. The incest might have been tolerated. Your disgusting Earth Drugs would have been dealt with by a simple whipping, as your paying for it dearly already. Rocky's brain however…" Frank paused and Riff felt a wet cloth dab roughly at the wounds, mostly likely doing more bad than good. "Well, be grateful that I didn't use your brain to replace it. It doesn't seem like your using it anyways…"

"Master…forgive me…" Riff wanted to gag at the simpering tone he made himself use. He hated calling this revolting man Master. Master of what? Not science! Riff did most of the dirty work, and solved most of the equations. Sure, Frank may be quite brilliant at it, but he didn't have the same grasp of the art as Riff Raff did. If only he could use that lab to truly create an intelligent person instead of a built-up plaything. It was such a waste of talent, making a walking sex-toy…

Frank examined his servant's back with slightly dismayed eyes. He had seen the extent of the wounds when he had undressed his soaking wet servant after the bath, but he had been quite distracted about his assistant's exposed state to really take in anything else. Riff Raff's back would be scarred for the rest of his life, thanks to that one little whipping. He brushed a long gash with the cloth, frowning as he pressed too hard and it tore open again. This would take forever, and he didn't have forever. Any sign of his former arousal was now non-existent. It had been a delight to lick that pale ear and see his servant quiver beneath him, however, facing the damage he had dealt to the man only hours before was quite effective in ruining his erection…

Truly, he hadn't meant to cause this much damage. He had just been in such a rage… His loyal, obedient servant was found to be anything but! Fucking his sister, addicted to drugs, ruining his creations…! He had only meant for Riff to understand that such acts were not to be taken lightly. Then again, he mused, he wouldn't have done that to Magenta or Columbia. In fact, he had never whipped either of them before. Never. They're punishments were rather different, but just as effective. Once, when Magenta had gone out of his favor, he had had slipped into her and Colombia's room in the night, climbing onto the red-haired woman and tying her tightly to the bed. If there was one thing Frank knew how to do, it was how to bring a woman to absolute pleasure. He had gotten her right on the edge before stopping all together. Then he had crossed the room to Columbia and had given her the most mind-blowing satisfaction he ever had, leaving Magenta sweating and in agony, listening to the lust-filled cries of her friend and unable to do anything to bring her to the same enjoyment.

And that had been all it took. She had apologized to him the next day and the next night, he finished what he had started. Columbia had been dealt with the same a few times. He was able to cause either pleasure or pain with his body, something he took such joy in. Sex and Torture. Nothing else could get him more aroused than that.

And Riff Raff, he allowed for both. Torture through Sex. Or perhaps not sex yet, but the touching and kissing and licking. It distressed Riff so much, and excited Frank even more.

Frank took one of the folded bandages and began to cover the scars, having washed them as much as cared to. He was much more worried about his beautiful sheets, but they were most likely ruined beyond all repair now. Playing nurse was truly hard at times. Especially when he had undressed his little assistant. Oh, it had been so difficult to restrain himself from taking advantage of that situation. Riff Raff had been so vulnerable, sitting there in the bathroom, devoid of all clothing. So helpless and unaware… It would have been so easy to flip him over and take him…

But Frank wanted to hear his servant underneath him when the moment came. He wanted to feel him move and breathe and moan. Screwing a motionless, unresponsive body was hardly something to get his jollies from. In sex, the only thing that truly mattered was that he was getting pleasure from it. As it was, he usually loved it when his partner was involved and liking it. It made him feel all the more powerful; knowing that it he was the cause. But really, He couldn't have cared less if his partner enjoyed it or not. He wasn't ever doing it for them anyways. However with Riff Raff…. He wanted the man to feel it all, to get absolute pleasure and enjoyment from it. And then, once finished, Frank would be able to lay next to him and watch the horror and dismay slink into his eyes. Oh it would be wonderful, and Frank knew that the look of his servant afterward would be more pleasurable than the sex itself.

He both felt and saw the shudder that rippled down Riff's scarred back. Ah. That withdrawal. That would be a bit of a problem. He couldn't very well seduce his delectable little servant when the man was fretting and twitching over that stupid Earth Drug. Really! He should never have gotten mixed up with substances like that. Cigarettes and booze was one thing, Drugs were another. Frank enjoyed his cigarettes as much as the next person, but he wasn't addicted. He could quit anytime. He enjoyed simply for the fact that it was calming and that he looked quite sexy with the smoke drifting out of his lips, or so his past lovers has told him. A cigarette after sex with Columbia was almost a must….

"Tsk, tsk, Riffy dear…" Frank cooed at the trembling servant beneath him. He saw Riff Raff tense as whatever he was about to say. Oh dear, was his assistant so wary around him that they couldn't even have a civil conversation?! He would have to file that observation away from future thought. Right now, he didn't really care if Riff spoke or not. "Put it all from your mind, pet, I tossed the whole lot of it down the drain…"

He said it in a calmly detached sort of way, as if he were discussing the frightfully bad weather or the food that was served the previous week. He was greatly rewarded when Riff seemed to deflate.

Riff Raff had known, of course, that there would be no possible way that he would ever set eyes on those pills again. Ever. Now that his Master was aware of the dealing that had been going on behind his back, it would be impossible to sneak out every three weeks. He had suspected that Frank would have tossed the bottle before taunting him with it. After all, the drugs were useless to the man, as he didn't have any need for them, and he certainly wouldn't allow his slave to get any pleasure from it. Slave…. That was really what he and Magenta were. Servant implied that they were getting paid for they're services, which couldn't have been farther from the truth. Well, perhaps his sister got a payment of sorts. It was that payment that often kept Riff up at night. Riff Raff figured that there wasn't really anything to pay them with anyways. Earth money was practically worthless; they had more than enough to buy anything they could have ever wanted five times over. Transylvanian currency was likewise ineffective. They wouldn't be returning to they're beloved planet anytime soon and the money would sit and collect dust. Riff cared little about money anyways; that wasn't what he wanted to be paid in. The only thing he would have wanted was for his sister to escape this hell. Riff didn't honestly care much about his freedom, this life allowed him to at least experiment in the lab, but Magenta was wasting away as a maid, a mere household domestic. She had so much potential; she could have done anything she desired. A perfect body, a perfect voice, the grace and skill that any number of professions craved… She didn't deserve to dust tables and mantles all day.

Riff grimaced as he was bandaged roughly, with clumsy, inexperienced hands. Frank may have been a wonderful scientist and a master of seduction, but he lacked all the skills necessary to be a passable nurse. He wished that Magenta could be here with him, dressing his wounds instead of his Master. She usually tended to him when he was injured, and her gentle, loving touch was much more familiar than the fingers running over his back. His beautiful sister had such a way about her that almost made the beating worth it. When being lashed for displeasing his Master, the thought of her taking care of him afterwards made the whole situation bearable…

His fingers clenched into the pillows and he bit his lip. He felt nauseous again, though his stomach was quite empty. That was one less thing to worry about, at least. He knew that Frank wouldn't be at all thrilled at the thought of him vomiting in his luxurious bathroom again. Riff was still amazed that he had gotten away with it once, though the beating he had later receive had more than made up for it. A wave of need raced through his veins, worse than any he had previously experienced. Oh he was a fool. He had known playing with Earth drugs was a risky thing. A one-time experiment with them wasn't enough to cause any problems, but the truth was that Transylvanians were just too different from Humans. There were definite, if small, variations to the construction of the body that set them apart from the Earth beings…

Frank studied his servant's buried head with a thoughtful look. That damn withdrawal! How was he supposed to woo his little assistant into his bed (So to speak, as Riff Raff was already quite present on the aforementioned bed)? An idea struck him, suddenly. His assistant hadn't even really noticed the withdrawal effects when Frank had been toying with him the previous day. In fact, until Frank had reacted about the shocking incestual utterance, Riff hadn't even shuddered once! Well, not from the drug at least. Really, he would be doing the man a favor, though he knew Riff wouldn't take it as such..

Frank couldn't help but let a sly grin spread over his face as he continued his sloppy, half-hearted bandaging attempt. He honestly couldn't have cared less about his servant's back, but the excuse allowed him much desired contact and justification on straddling Riff Raff's legs. His dressings wouldn't even help the vast scarring that would occur, and were quite worthless. He mainly wanted the wounds to be covered. The sight of the damage made him feel slightly ill! And who wouldn't have? Even the strongest stomach would churn at the thought of the blood dripping into ones favorite silk sheets. Best just bandage the whole thing up and save his future bedding such treatment.

Still, It wasn't so bad. He could ignore the disgusting task now that his little servant smelt so good. And his skin was truly a delight to stroke from the oils he had graciously added to the bath water. So smooth and soft… Frank couldn't resist, he bent his head down and rested his cheek on Riff Raff's shoulder, inhaling deeply. He could feel his servant tense up beneath him. He ignored it for now and rubbed his cheek against the silky feeling, closing his eyes in bliss…

The bandaging was completely forgotten as he felt Riff Raff struggle to move away from him. Frank licked his lips (brushing his servant's shoulder with his tongue), and with a hand, grabbed his assistant's other shoulder, drawing him closer. The rose scent was intoxicating, especially mixed with the man's normal smell. It wasn't anything he could define off the top of his head, but it was so very alluring. He had known giving the man a bath had been a wonderful idea, even if it had been necessary, but this was an unexpected and delightful side-effect!

He could see Riff Raff watching him from the corner of his eyes with an expression of slight despair. Good. It was exactly what he had hoped to see. He wanted Riff to know that he was completely helpless. Frank could and would do anything he pleased to the man (And he wanted to do quite a bit…), to the man, and Riff would have to just grit his teeth and bear it. Frank experimentally flicked his tongue out and trailed it up to the crook of his neck, sucking slightly. Riff's eyes flickered and twitched, and he could se his servant bit his lip and turn away. He couldn't help but chuckle softly. Such reactions he could get from his little assistant… Oh so amusing! Why, never before had a partner entertained him like Riff Raff did! Columbia and Magenta couldn't even compare, even when they were both with him. Oh, there would have to be a repeat performance of this. His servant was simply too delicious to only taste once.

A brief thought flittered into his head… Maybe he could have Riff, Columbia, and Magenta together with him for a try. After all, Riff Raff didn't seem to mind screwing his own sister, and Frank thought that perhaps he could deal with it if they gave him extra attention. Then he remembered that Riff Raff hated Columbia with a passion… That wasn't a problem, as Frank was sure that Riff hate _him_ with a passion as well. Still, it was a nice imaginary scenario. He hadn't engaged in a foursome for quite sometime, and engaging in one with the whole Castles occupants would be rather enjoyable. Oh well, If he couldn't have Riff Raff join his current Trio, he would just have to make sure that Magenta and him didn't get any alone time. Limit the man's sex, and perhaps he would beg to join in the fun. Frank mulled over the thought of his servant bursting through the doors of his sister's room pleading his Master to remove his sexual tension. The thought was both arousing and amusing, as Frank was quite aware that his little pet would never do anything of the sort. Oh well. One could wish. His prominent imagination wasn't limited to the bonds of reality afterall…

"Mmm… Riff Raff, you- _smack_- taste so- _smack_- good…" Frank murmured in between the kisses he began to trail over the man's shoulder, moving slowly towards his neck. He felt his servant shudder underneath him, and Frank smirked as he delicately licked Riff's earlobe. When that failed to do anything more than make his servant cringe, he moved passed it to the spot directly behind it. He nibbled lightly, teasing the sensitive skin with his teeth. Frank wasn't familiar with his servant's body like he was with his other partners. He didn't know what would get his a good response and what would be ignored or disliked. Whenever he had someone over at the Castle for a night, his guest usually either said what they enjoyed or they were to far into lust to care. Riff Raff was certainly not beyond caring, and Frank doubted that he would get a decent answer if he asked Riff whether he enjoyed a certain type of foreplay or not. However, as Frank gently teased the extremely sensitive spot, he was surprisingly rewarded by a sharp inhalation of breath from to man beneath him.

Riff Raff couldn't help but gasp as his Master bit on the skin behind his ear. He wasn't a stranger to kissing and petting before sex; Magenta and he did they're fair share of it when they spent the night together. However, Riff was always much more attentive to his sister than she was to him. It wasn't her fault though. She confessed that she felt guilty that she couldn't always return the favor, but that his touches always sent her into a state where she couldn't focus. He had taken this as the compliment it was intended, and things continued much the same. However, because of this, the spot his Master was enjoying was one Magenta had yet to discover…

And as Frank shifted so that he was no longer straddling Riff Raff's legs, Riff knew that short of forced vomiting, there would be no getting out of this situation like he previously had. His Masters lips would smother any protests, and any attempt at escaping would be overpowered. Hands were already rolling him over onto his bandaged back, causing his to wince in pain. Riff noticed that he was trembling for a much different reason than withdrawal as Frank one more sitting on his stomach, resting most of his weight on his legs so as not to restrict his servant's breathing.

Riff stared desperately into the eyes of his Master as the man ran his fingers down his chest. Frank's robe was open, falling on either side of him, curtaining him from the rest of the room. His Master's green eyes, only mere inches away, stared into his own. They were filled with a burning passion as well a sinister amusement, leaving him little doubt of the man's intentions. As if the feel of his Master's obvious arousal wasn't enough of a hint.

Frank's lips curved into a wicked looking smirk and those emerald eyes glinted sinisterly. They both knew that the battle was already over and won before it was even fought. Frank's victory was assured, as there was absolutely nothing his Servant could do to prevent it.

And as his Master's lips descended upon his own, the only thing Riff Raff could do was clench his eyes shut and send a mental apology to his dear, beautiful sister for betraying her…

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

_(To my Readers: Thank you, as always, for the wonderful reviews I had received. They have made this chapter possible. I was struggling a few times to overcome a small block I developed, but reading them made it much more easier to get over it! I hope you enjoyed it. Not much happened, and I am honestly surprised I managed to drag something like dressing wounds out for so long. Believe me, it was hard. But I did add the promised steaminess to the end, so I hope you weren't disappointed. The scene that we have all been waiting for will be the next chapter, so stay tuned. I have no experience writing those types of scenes, so I am a bit worried about mucking it up. I suppose I'll have to search for some good Slash fics and take notes. Expect the chapter up within a week or so. It will take much more effort to write. I do hope that you will enjoy it just as much! The story is winding down, but I expect there will be about 11 Chapters in all. However, if I get some good ideas, I'll be writing loads more Riff Raff and Frank stories. If you have any recommendations, I would greatly enjoy hearing them. Anyways, Thank you for the reviews! They are a delight to read and truly make my day!)_


	8. Chapter Eight

**Author:** quillian91

**Summery: **When the 'Candyman' fails to show up one rainy night, and Riff Raff begins to suffer withdrawal symptoms, the one he despises decides to take care of him. Riff has every reason to be wary…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rocky Horror Picture Show, nor do I own the characters featured in this Fanfiction. They are only being used for amusement and pleasure.

**Warning**: Mature content and sex scene below.

* * *

The moment Frank closed upon those lips, he could feel something inside him light up.

He was no stranger to sex. No, he a sort of degree in it. Transsexual was a very sex driven planet. Scantily clad bodies (By earth standards, at least) were the normal. No overcoats or suits or jeans stocked the shelves. Instead, garters, corsets, collars, platforms, fishnets, thigh-highs, and a large variety of heavy make up was what you would find in most clothing stores. Sex-Ed wasn't a two-month course, like on Earth. It was a required class that you took from ages 6 to around 14. By around thirteen, most boys and girls were sexually active and had partner/s. He himself had popped the cherry at age 11, a memorable enough experience that he had sought further training. After the required courses, there were additional classes that could be taken as Electives to get a higher study for the fine art. He had taken them all and had graduated top of his class, as well as winning first place at the graduate-talent-show.

No, He was not stranger to the delicate, passionate art of making-love. He had been with hundreds of partners, each of them rewarding in they're own way. He could cause both pain or pleasure or both. He was a Master of manipulation and had perfected the fragile skill with such grace that his name was very well known on his planet, as well as in select circles on Earth (though he was simply known as Dr. Frank in the latter). He had done it all…

But this was by far the best, and there wasn't even much contact between him and his little servant. It was just kissing, and though Riff Raff's lips made him feel rather flustered and weak-kneed, he would never have expected a simple touching of the lips to be so… exciting. He wanted to take the man then and there, turn him over and plunge in, but he restrained himself, if just. Getting the prize before winning the game… he was used to it. Fairness and Respect were all such trivial things. People say that they are the foundation in which society was built upon, but he preferred to see them as more optional suggestions. Respect was indeed a one-way street. If it suited his agenda, he would go with the flow, but if not, he had no qualms about turning right around and going the wrong way.

Frank kept his eyes open, as he broke apart slightly before diving in with a passion that would leave Riff Raff's lips quite bruised and swelled. Startled, His assistant squirmed underneath his hips. He smirked into the kiss, letting Riff know that he found the whole thing quite amusing. Slowly and tauntingly, he flicked his tongue and traced bottom lips, sucking and drawing it between his teeth. He bit softly, not enough to hurt but with enough passion that Riff Raff drew back into the pillows and gave him a poorly disguised look of loathing and fear.

Frank chuckled.

Riff Raff gritted his teeth together with such force, he thought they might break. His Master had paused for a few seconds before attacking his lips in what could only be called an assault. He wanted to cry, to scream, and to fight back. The pressing weight on him was uncomfortable, but not constricting. He wanted nothing more than to shove the man off of him and run back to the safety of his room. His hands clenched into fists and his nails buried themselves into his skin.

The painted lips left, giving him only a short-lived relief before they went straight for his ears again. Ah! He shuddered. That one, dangerous little spot behind his earlobe, right at the edge of his jaw… He wished Magenta had found that area first; that she had been the one to cause the shiver that raced down his spine with electric speed. His Sister would have been so lovely to lay next to, kissing like this, exploring each other so completely that when the night was over, knowledge of they're partner's body would be greater than that of they're own. Magenta had wanted to do that once, as had he. She had asked him to lie down on her bed and let her simply touch and kiss him. Unfortunately, Columbia had announced her approaching arrival by the excited clacking of her tap-shoes, and Riff Raff had bolted, disheveled and half-dressed, from the room.

The thought of his beautiful, elegant Sister filled him with such self-loathing. He hated that he was betraying her like this. He had made a promise to himself to forever be faithful to her, and he had never gone back on his word. Not even to himself. He found his own body quite repulsive to look at and he found absolutely no pleasure in relieving his arousal alone. He knew his Master didn't like his looks either. He could smell the rose scented oils that had soaked into his skin, and he recognized the fact that he was clean of the Brain Preserving fluid and blood that had coated him when he had been locked in the freezer. Frank must have bathed him to thaw him out. The hot water alone would have been enough to remove the dry, medicinal smell of Deep Freeze, but apparently, it wasn't good enough. Instead, he had to smell of roses… of Frank.

His Master shifted and brought a sharp-nailed finger up to tenderly stroke his cheek. Riff turned his head to evade the touch. Frank had a certain routine that he always followed before having sex. The motions varied, but the intent remained nearly every single time. Riff Raff knew that pattern like the back of his hand. He had walked in on the man having sex numerous times, and he had heard it through his chamber walls enough to form a perfectly clear mental image of how it went. Frank was not one to rush into things. While he often gave people the false belief that he was rash and hasty, he was actually dangerously clever. Not much slipped passed his notice, though he often chose to not take any action on what he observed. That made his Master both a risky opponent and an incredible lover.

He knew what could please his future partner before they even spoke two words to him. Frank never went too fast in sex, a mistake most commonly made. He drew it out agonizingly, to the point where the eventual relief was mind-blowing. It was that skill that made him almost irresistible to most. He made your world explode in a burst of sounds, words, colors and feeling, so muddled and twisted that it left you aching and begging for more. Or so Columbia had said, one dinner when Frank had been working. Magenta had snickered and joined in about her own experiences. Riff Raff had left the table without a word and left them to they're gossip. He had little interest in hearing how incredible Frank could make someone orgasm. Such a pointless dinner topic had ruined his appetite. He had tried to ignore that small stab of jealousy that had followed his departure...

As the lips continued from his ear and down his neck, licking and sucking ever so gently, he glanced to the side, hoping he could focus on something else. Anything else would be better than the feeling of the slick tongue on the crook of his neck, another extremely sensitive spot. However, as he did so, his eyes caught something he immediately recognized. A large white bottle that he was extremely familiar with. Oh.

_Oh_…

He cried out and tried to twist his body towards it. The weight of Frank on his chest suddenly seemed far too heavy and he gasped for breath as if he were being suffocated. The bottle was sitting right there, so close and yet so far. It was empty, he tried to rationalize. It had nothing in it. The pills were gone; his Master had said so. But he wanted the bottle next to him so badly, even just to hold the comforting Earth Plastic. Perhaps the scent of the Morphine would still linger inside; that medicinal, overpowering scent of release. The plastic would still smell of plastic, as well as Deep Freeze, and possibly even the rose bathwater, but to even touch the bottle would be a relief. Anything that would bring him closer to that next dosage that was now two days late…

A sharp wave of complete need raced through his veins, making him arch slightly and moan. The lips abruptly left his neck and he could feel that his Master was staring at him. He twisted again, accidentally grinding his hips into Frank's. The man let out an aroused groan. It wasn't sexual need, and Frank knew it. It was a desire of another sort. The drug withdrawal was rearing its ugly head at the worse moment. Moisture filled his eyes as he began to pant heavily. Oh… _Fuck_, he needed it… He had to have it. He couldn't exist without it. Everything that his sister loved was because of that wonderful drug. She would hate him if he suddenly changed, and he would have to listen to her screw Frank every night out of spite. What seemed like a sob rose in his throat and he closed his eyes and bit his lip angrily.

The hand returned, brushing and tracing his jaw-line, fingers lightly ghosting over the skin of his cheek and neck. Riff Raff turned his head to the side once more and the hand slipped off.

"Hush, pet… shh…." Frank crooned softly, lips inches from his servant's. A deadly grin threatened to break over his face as he felt the man struggle underneath him to get away. Frank held him tightly though, but gently. He was far too close to just let his servant get away. Far, Far too close, and he wouldn't give it up for anything. He had expected Riff Raff to try something- anything, to get away! However, he didn't expect it to look so pathetic. He almost felt sorry for the weak man.

Almost.

"Shh, Riffy… your fine… just relax…" He tried to sooth, getting just the slightest bit irritated, even if he was still smirking. He didn't want to start threatening the man to stop squirming like that, but he would if he had to. Riff Raff was unknowingly grinding right into his erection, and unless the man wanted to be flipped over and forcibly taken, it would be wise for him to stop. Frank wouldn't have minded, but he was hoping for a repeat of this in the future, and he knew that he would get nothing if he used force. Riff would never forgive him, and what was worse, his Sister might be told and there was a chance that she wouldn't forgive him either! He could handle loosing one partner, but not two… especially when Magenta was part of his Bedroom Trio. The thought was maddening, and he shoved it from his mind, instead focusing on his sweating, panting assistant underneath him. "Hush… everything will be alright…"

He bent for another kiss and found that his Servant turned away from him again. Frank scowled and grabbed Riff's smooth face, turning him so that Riff Raff was looking into his eyes. Green met Hazel.

"M-Master… I am about to… be sick…" And truly, his servant looked quite ill. Frank didn't fall for it.

"Shh… you wont."

The man weakly fidgeted in an attempt to get away, one shaking arm reaching out to claw at something. Frank frowned at this and glanced up at what his assistant's hand was trying to grab. Ahha. The bottle. He mentally kicked himself (Softly though, so as not to mar his talented brain). He could have sworn he had tossed that damn thing after removing Riff Raff from the bath. No wonder his assistant was practically having a breakdown. He himself had never gotten addicted to a drug of any sort, but he had heard of withdrawals. Apparently, what Riff was going through would be the sort of torture that he imagined he would feel if he suddenly couldn't have any sex. Frank could only imagine the sort of pain and frustration that would come with the absence, but luckily, if things became bad, he could take care of the problem himself. Riff Raff wasn't so fortunate.

That bottle was doing nothing but taunting him, waving what he couldn't have in front of his face. And while Riff Raff was so concerned about that, he wasn't paying any attention to Frank! Unacceptable!

Frank lunged slightly, snatching the damn piece of plastic from the bedside-table. The pills were long gone, but this white container represented it well enough. He had to completely cut off his servant from this drug. Then, perhaps, Riff Raff could get addicted to a much more wonderful form of pleasure. Frank checked to make sure the bottle was empty before tossing it over his shoulder. He heard it thud softly as it hit the heavy, drawn curtains that section of his room from the lab, before it clattered to the ground.

"Maste-!" Riff Raff's startled plea was cut of as Frank softly quieted his servant by placing one finger on the man's lips.

"Shh, my little dove… You will not be ill; your stomach is too empty. Just relax, Riff Raff, pet…" Frank whispered gently into his assistant's ears, letting himself positively ooze sincerity and comfort. "I'll take care of you…. Just relax…"

Riff Raff wisely said nothing, giving the room a panicked once-over, as if an emergency exit had suddenly materialized. The gently resting had on his chest was being lifted and lowered with every frantic breath he took. The bottle was gone, and with it went all hopes of escaping this situation.

So Riff Raff did what he did best.

He analyzed.

Despite what some thought, he wasn't a stupid man. Because he often didn't speak and because of the fake hump, people immediately assumed him unintelligent. In reality, He simply didn't feeling like talking to hear his own voice. Mindless chatter was a pointless way to pass the time, and socializing was for those who wanted company of any sorts. He always left the socializing to his Master or Columbia and Magenta. Between the three of them, Guests were quickly made at home. No one ever paid mind to the skulking, somber butler in the background, not even his own sister at time. And that was the way he preferred it. Let them have they're fun. It saved him the trouble of trying to live up to expectations. Living around Frank for so long had made him quite paranoid of everything. Double or triple meanings around the castle were frequent, especially with his Master. He had to be always alert, always cautious, and always one step ahead.

He was clearly not winning this game his Master was playing. He was the looser, the aim, and the prize all combined. He had tried to so hard to avoid just this for so long. He was not going to get out of this at all. Frank was too close to the prize, and when determined, his Master could be a formidable enemy. He was at a disadvantage physically, mentally, and emotionally. Frank was taking this opportunity and using it to the fullest. He wouldn't let any amount of protesting deter him. Not this time.

It was only sex, Riff Raff tried to reason with himself. It was just flesh. In the long run, it wouldn't matter so much. Once done, it would likely never be brought up unless his Master wanted a repeat performance. They would both continue they're lives as they had. He hardly believed that Frank would suddenly change his attitude when the others were near. It would bring about too many questions, and Frank hated when people nosed they're way into his business. It was just sex. Just simple contact. And then it would be all over and he could slink of to his room to wonder how in garters name he would explain any of this to Magenta….

Magenta…

The thought of his beautiful, lovely sister made his chest ache strangely. She had been in this bed before, likely in the same exact spot as he was. He had heard them before, of course. But he had never walked in on them. When Frank was with his Magenta, Riff made a point to stay as far away as possible, to the point of staying out in the courtyard all night. Between Frank and his sister, the castle was quite loud. And add in a lust-filled Columbia… Riff Raff was surprised the windows hadn't broken.

Riff's muscles relaxed ever so slightly, loosing as Frank continued a rather soothing massage on his shoulders and neck. He felt the warmth of breath on the side of his face and the slight brushing of his Masters lips on his skin. Despite his reaction, or perhaps because of it, he hated Frank all the more. How dare he take advantage like this? To practically force himself on his unwilling Servant. It was degrading, humiliating, and repulsive…

He felt the slick, moist feeling of the man's tongue begin to trail down past his neck and descending to his collarbone. He remained perfectly still, taking short, slightly hysteric breaths. The hands were still kneading his taut muscles, careful to avoid the bandaged lash marks. Against his wishes, his body began to respond to Frank's actions, unwinding and easing up from his former motionless status. He stared at the black canopy above him, wishing that he were anywhere else-

A sharp tingle ran through his body, alighting his nerves. He gasped, jerking considerably in surprise. The vibrations as his Master chuckled into his chest made him aware of the source of the odd sensation. The feeling came again, and unable to control it, he let out a slight moan. Another spot discovered…

Frank nibbled on his servant's chest, licking and then blowing cold air on the man's nipple, enjoying the assorted responses from his delightful little assistant. Oh, this was wonderful. He hadn't ever had so much fun. Even that twenty-some hadn't been as amazing as this! Why, this was positively exhilarating! He would simply have to do this again. But first, he would make the most out of the present. He was in control here, and the feeling of power that raced through his veins, to know that Riff Raff was completely defenseless, was intoxicating.

He bit down gently on his servants already erect nipple, licking and sucking slightly. He could feel the man underneath him draw short breaths, most likely trying to hold in his aroused moaning. With his tongue, he trailed his way to the other side, abusing the small numb there as well. And then it came. That oh so invigorating gasp. Frank briefly wondered why his assistant was reacting like this. While thrilling, it was as if he had never experienced this. Just how did Magenta treat him in bed? Was she the dominant, or the submissive? Personally, he couldn't imagine either of them taking control. His quite servant was far too reserved to be in charge of his mischievous Sister. She always preferred to have the attention brought to her, rather than seek it out. Not necessarily a Submissive, but certainly not a dominant either. Maybe this was his servant was acting like this. Frank couldn't see Magenta doing much other than allowing Riff Raff to smother her in attention. Knowing the somber man, he would get his kicks from pleasing his sister and require very little reciprocating.

And this brought another question to mind. Riff Raff had been with a man before, right? Or was his sister his first and only lover? Frank wouldn't have been very surprised if that was so, and he would have to make sure that Riff was well prepared. Otherwise, it would make for a very painful experience…

Frank let himself move even lower, nibbling and licking his way down Riff's chest, paying attention to where experience told him was the most sensitive areas. Many times, he was rewarded with the feeling of his servant shudder underneath him. Not much moaning, but that would quickly be remedied. With the one hand that was unoccupied, he began to remove Riff Raff's robe, letting the silk slide away from his servant's body gently. The sudden tensing let him know that the motion was definitely unwelcome, but this time, he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that he be able to look at his increasingly wonderful assistant. The fabric fell away and Frank took in the breathtaking view. He had seen Riff naked before, when dressing him in the robe to begin with, but he had been focusing on restraining his urges to really admire the sight.

He was beautiful. There was no other word for it. In the candlelight, shadows flickered across his body, causing the emotions in Riff Raff's hazel-green eyes to look dark and heated. His skin practically glowing in the light, so pale that it was. Transylvanians were naturally quite pale, as they had no sun. They're moonlight had properties in it that caused the occupants of Transsexual to grow and thrive. However, he had never really realized how pale one could be. The healthy glow of Magenta was something he frequently saw as he undressed her. He hadn't ever noticed Riff Raff's sallow cheeks, and sunken eyes or the alarming lack of weight. Nor did he notice how white his skin was. How long had it been since this body had felt the warmth of the sun?

The four of them had all gone to a public pool once on Columbia's assistance. Frank had sportingly agreed upon spotting the half-nude lifeguards sunbathing at they're posts. They had changed into they're suits, and had made they're way into the water, splashing and hooting with joy. Riff Raff hadn't a suit, and had gone in a baggy open white shirt and tight jeans. He had refused to get into the pool and instead had sat in the shadows of an umbrella, reading a beaten science book through dark sunglasses. Magenta had tried to encourage him to swim with her, but Riff had been determined not to engage in such frivolity.

Frank remembered this only because it had been the only time he had ever seen Riff Raff in bright sunny weather. He hadn't noticed at the time, but now he recalled how shockingly pale his servant truly was. Riff had looked sheet white, matching the clean sparkling fabric of his shirt. One could hardly tell the shirt had been open, as the chest beneath it was the same color. Had he not been lurking in the shadows, Frank was sure that Riff's appearance would have caused quite a ruckus. Riff Raff's torso had almost a translucent look to it. As it was, they had all been kicked out from Frank's 'indecent' wardrobe. Apparently it wasn't okay for a man to wear a bikini…

His hands ceased they're massage and gently clawed they're way down to the man's delectable hips, pausing to grip them slightly. He could see Riff Raff edgy once more, hands clenching into fists. With a dangerous smirk and a glint in his green eyes. Frank let his lips inch downwards. His tongue slipped out. Time to taste that beautiful, ivory skin…

Riff Raff lurched slightly, gasping. Cheeks were flushed from embarrassment and the sudden warm temperature the room had. A bead of sweat formed on his brow and trickled down his cheek. He almost wanted to cry out of shame. His own body was betraying him, and from the dark snicker that his Master let out as the slick tongue flicked at him again, Frank definitely noticed. Riff tried to will himself to get back under control. This was not supposed to feel good. In fact, it was supposed to feel and be absolutely terrible.

"Relax, Riff Raff," Frank said, letting his voice wash over him in a seductive wave of passion. "I doubt your as wound up like this when you are with your… Sister."

Riff Raff closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out the delighted chuckle that filled the dark room.

"If I remember correctly…" the man started once more. "Your sister always had such a wonderful reacting when I licked right… _here_." Riff arched his back as the lips as the tongue and lips flickered at the inside of his thighs, teasing and taking the soft, vulnerable skin gently between teeth. "Well, Well! Like sister, like brother!"

He ground his teeth together, biting the inside of his cheek angrily, feeling a burning heat spread onto his cheek and ears. His eyes twitched. This was supposed to be hurting him. The feeling of Frank's tongue should have felt like one of the Bottled Organs floating in the lab; something revolting and vile. It shouldn't have felt like _her_. This was always exactly what his sister did, though she always rushed it a bit more. It was hard to resist the urge to pull away, to lash out and force the man off of him. His Master had him firmly by his hips and the nails were digging in almost painfully. The same way Magenta always did…

As if Frank had been reading his mind, He said, "I taught her all she knows, you see. The poor girl -_smack_- had slacked off in class, –_smack_- gave her some –_smack_- mhmm, private lessons…"

Each kiss brought a sharp intake of breath from him, and his hand was itching to hold onto something. One of his palms was freely bleeding from being clenched and they were sweating profusely.

Frank was smirking to himself as he trailed his moist tongue everywhere but the most pleasurable. Oh, his servant wouldn't last long. The white flag of surrender was proudly standing tall, and Frank longed to take the length of it into his mouth. He would, soon enough, but only when his little pet had stopped that amusing little show of defiance. Soon. Very soon. Frank wasn't sure if he could last much longer either. His body screamed at him to take the man underneath him as hard as he could. All the taunting had truly aroused him to the point where he could easily make short work of finishing it off himself. Most lovers didn't appreciate being threatened and insulted during foreplay, though he had had quite a few men in his bed that enjoyed it more than the sex itself.

While the thought of binding Riff Raff to the bed with handcuffs did sound pleasing, he doubted Riff Raff was the type for that sort of thing, and he was far to comfortable to go fetch the cuffs, which were, in fact, in Magenta and Columbia's room.

Frank tugged at his own bathrobe, letting the fabric slide away beneath him so that his own arousal had skin contact. Thrusting forward, just barely, He ground his hips into Riff Raff's thigh, causing his servant hissed in surprise. Frank smirked and his lips slithered from the inside his thigh towards the man's own erection, which was at half-mast. His servant was far too tense to achieve anything else. Oh well… he would take care of that little problem…

The moment he was taken into the hot, moist mouth, Riff Raff's mind exploded into stars. Every nerve, every inch of him burned. He no longer thought of Magenta, no longer longed for freedom. He wanted to be nowhere else but right here. He dimly was aware that he was arching his back, gasping out loud. Emotions swirled inside the dizzying chaos inside his head. Want, Lust, Helplessness, Pleasure… oh garters, there was pleasure!

The mouth moved, taking the length of his now stiff erection and squeezing slightly, adding pressure to engorged appendage He was moaning, raising himself in a half-attempt at thrusting. The tongue flicked at the tip of his cock, teasingly and quickly withdrawing. It didn't matter anymore whose mouth he was in, in fact, the name Frank was all but forgotten. The only thing that seemed to register was the amazing feeling that was stirring in his groin.

With a final sucking feeling, the tongue and mouth retreated, leaving him exposed to the cool air of the bedchamber.

"Mhmhm…" a sultry voice chuckled darkly, heated with a fire that seemed to alight the nerves in his body. Long fingers reached up entwined with his, giving him something to grip onto. His own fingers were slick and his palms sweaty. The hand he held was warm and dry, a sharp contrast. His initial shock at the previous motion of his Master was fading, but the passion in his groin was only growing stronger. "Mmm, Riff Raff… You taste so…-_smack_- good…"

Frank's other hand was drifting brushing and petting the warm skin of his hip, just barely touching it so that it tickled slightly. Riff Raff squirmed, gritting his teeth as his erection was pressed into his Master's stomach. Frank sniggered and kissed they're entwined hands, nuzzling into it with a breathy sigh that made him twitch in annoyance.

"M-master…" He panted, his voice tinged with lust and need. He could still feel the withdrawal, but in light of the new desire present, it was more a distant presence than the overwhelming craving it had been. He could have winced at the frustration present in his call, but for the first time, he didn't care at all. His Master… Frank would understand and hopefully take mercy on his servant for once…

However, as always, Frank wasn't about to be merciful. Not at all…

"Yes Riff Raff?" It was said in a sort of innocence that didn't fit motions the man's current actions. The tongue was back, as was the mouth, only they were nibbling and kissing everywhere but where Riff wanted it the most. He fidgeted again, peeved at the taunting. He was very much aware of the fact that his Master knew exactly what he wanted. Still… it didn't feel terrible…

Frank could have crowed for joy at the way his little assistant was responding. Oh how the mighty had fallen indeed! Riff Raff had been larger than he would have expected. Truly a delightful surprise! He couldn't wait to do this another time. Of course, he would have to finish this, something he wad both anticipating eagerly and dreading. On one hand, the reaction Riff would have in the morning, after everything was over would be truly to die for. It would make all this waiting worth it, and just imagining it made him rock hard. On the other hand, it would all be over. He was so very content, laying here over his servant, inhaling that arousing aroma of Riff Raff. It was made up of roses, and something else… the man's own unique scent. It was intoxicating. His assistant was so warm and beautiful like this…

An impatient noise from his servant made Frank's lips quirk into an amused smirk. His eyes narrowed in delight. "Eager, my little dove?" To encourage a reaction, he flickered his tongue at the tip of Riff Raff's penis. The gasp went straight to his groin. He was positive he had never been so incredibly turned-on in his life. He had had thousands of erections before, but this was astounding…

Riff Raff was squirming underneath him, grinding into his chest. A sigh escaped his servant and made Frank glance up at the man. The look of his flushed assistant was all it took. He couldn't wait anymore…

With a groan, he lifted his head and plunged. Riff Raff gave a shocked, passion-filled moan of intense pleasure. Frank could almost feel the want rolling off his servant in waves, washing over him. He could have orgasmed then and there if the years hadn't taught him proper control. It would hardly do to come before his partner. That was just bad form. As the dominant in this coupling, he was required to extend every courtesy towards the submissive. Well, as much as he felt like, at least. Classes on Transsexual had pressed many rules on him, but he chose to disregard most of them. After all, taunting your partner was just so much fun, and he found that it enhanced the heat of it all. And as experience told him, he was right. No surprise there. He was _always_ right.

He puckered his cheeks, sucking slightly and biting the length of his servant gently with his teeth. He could have deep-throated, but he didn't feel like finishing off Riff Raff quite yet. He was having far too much fun to end it so soon. With his tongue, he swiveled it around the tip of his assistant's erection, hard enough to cause his servant to buck and thrust his hips forward.

Riff Raff was in bliss. Every movement, every slight motion of his Master's mouth was sparking nerves he didn't know he had. His groin was in flames, boiling and throbbing and sending stabs of hunger through his body. Beads of moisture were trickling down his face, and his chest and back was slick with sweat. The bandaged lashes on his back were stinging painfully, but the contrast was electrifying and only caused him to plunge his hips up, arching his back. His hands were burning from the hot perspiration that coated them. One hand was clenching the entwined fingers of his Master, and the other was opening and closing, unsure what to do.

He moaned and thrashed, the muscles in his legs taut with anticipation for his release. Oh, he knew that Frank would never let him finish now. He would want to drag this on for longer. As eager as he was, he could only feel excitement for what his Master had in store for him.

The mouth abruptly left and the head it belonged to began to move away from him. His unoccupied hand instinctively reached out and fisted itself into Frank's hair, as if trying to hold him in place. His master chuckled patiently and crawled forwards, untangling his hands from his servant's. In a swift motion, Frank was eye-to-eye with Riff Raff; the green depths showing a burning, raw lust and in them.

"Master…" Riff gasped, if only to fill the deafening silence in the room. His master's torso was pressing against his, hard and warm.

"Riff Raff…" Frank said, his eyes softening slightly, a coy smile playing at his bruised lips.

And those lips descended upon his own. Riff Raff didn't think twice about opening his mouth and allowing his Master access. The tongue thrusted itself into the moist depths, exploring and stroking his own tongue with a fervor that left Riff breathless. His eyes stared into Frank's briefly before flickering shut. One hand crawled to grip his waist and the other snuck around to hold his neck in a fiery embrace as they dueled tongues. Riff lost, of course. He had neither the experience or superiority of his Master, and he let the man take control.

Frank inhaled through his nose, breaking apart only for a split second to draw quick, shallow breaths. Oh… his little servant was incredible. Perhaps not as skilled as Columbia, but then, Riff Raff hadn't had much practice. Frank knew that Magenta wasn't one for the hungering kisses that he so enjoyed. Columbia craved them but Magenta preferred that his tongue be put to use elsewhere. He always allowed it. She was terrible at using her mouth for anything, anyways. It was almost a joke to have her kiss him at all, the selfish girl. However, for all her shortcomings, she did complete the trio. Columbia was the submissive, always prepared for anything and giving back in her own sweet, delightful ways. Magenta was the middle, usually, the one that moaned so excellently and had extremely skillful hands. And He was the dominant in the group, pleasuring both women at once while taking in they're own attentions. A better arrangement, there never was…

The only thing that would improve it would be if he could get Riff Raff to join in with them. He would never leave they're bedchambers again if he could manipulate his servant into the group. Riff would find a place to fit in somewhere. Of course, his aversion to touch might be a bit of a problem, though if he and Columbia worked on that, starting slowly, it would cease to be an issue. Obviously Riff had no objections to his sister's touch. His sister… Frank wondered if he could stand the fact that there was incest going on in his bed. The thought of Magenta and Riff Raff together made him feel almost ill. But… if he and Columbia worked to separate the two of them… maybe it wouldn't be so bad…

Riff Raff pushed against him suddenly, breaking the kiss and taking a deep lungful of air. Oh dear. Obviously his little servant wasn't as used to holding his breath for so long. Frank gave the man beneath him an appraising look. Riff's cheeks were flushed a bright rid, lips puffy and kiss-bruised. Those beautiful green eyes were dilated, looking both dazed and hungry at the same time. Frank's mouth watered.

It was time, he knew. They're arousals were grinding against each other. Anymore of that, and they would both be finished off before Frank could even be inside of his servant. He had given Riff Raff plenty of attention, and while extremely enjoyable for him as well, he always gave and then took.

And now it was time to take.

"Have you ever been with a man before?" Frank had leaned down so that his lips were next to Riff Raff's ear, whispering quietly. He flicked his tongue out at the earlobe, drawing it between his teeth and nibbling softly. He truly was curious. Surely everyone on Transsexual had been with the same-sex partner at least once! Why, it was almost unheard of to make-love to only the opposite gender! At a young age, everyone experimented a few times, and most found both equally wonderful. Some preferred one of the other, but most didn't care. Sex was sex, when it all came down to it, and gender didn't matter when it came to giving and receiving pleasure.

To his utter shock, Riff fidgeted and spoke in a breathless murmur, "No Master…"

Frank pulled back and gave his little servant a shrewd look, as if searching for any signs of dishonesty. None. Lust, want, and a slight hint of humiliation were present, but no untruthfulness. Had he truly never been with the same sex before? It was hard to imagine, but it was obviously true.

Quickly hiding his surprise, Frank schooled his expression into an erotic hunger. He leaned down and kissed his servant once more, smirking with joy as his servant's eyes fell shut and lips parted to accept him. He brought one hand from the man's waist and he broke the kiss long enough to lick his fingers before bringing them down to Riff Raff's hip and sliding underneath to grip the sweat-slicked back-end. Riff tensed underneath him slightly, and Frank soothing stroked the man's tongue with his own, oozing comfort and security. In a motion that was both swift and skilled, he plunged a finger inside.

Riff lurched in shock and the foreign feeling. His mouth jerked free from his Masters and he turned his head as the man tried to continue. Suddenly, all his insecurity was brought back into his mind and he found himself tense with anxiety. It wouldn't hurt, Magenta had done this once before, but his Master's erection was quite a bit larger than his sister's delicate fingers.

"Shh, Riffy… relax, love…" Frank said, kissing his neck and nibbling on the tender, vulnerable skin. Taking advantage of his surprise at the endearment, his Master inserted another two fingers.

He redefined the meaning of tense. Riff began to sweat and breath heavily, trying to adjust to the rather full feeling. It was so different from Magenta… for some reason, the thought of his sister made a flash of guilt spring up inside of him. Riff squirmed as he tried to remember why he should feel remorseful, only to forget the feeling instantly. Those fingers had moved farther in… He gasped as they hit something deep inside of him…

Frank couldn't help but grin and suck heavily on his servant's neck, licking and biting gently at the flesh, leaving red marks as he did so. His other hand slid from his assistant's neck and down to the arousal between the man's thighs, he gripped it, rubbing the tip with his thumb. Riff was now beginning to tense for a far different reason that nervousness and shock. Oh! And the moan his little dove made could have finished of a weaker man. As it was, Frank wasn't weak…

He spread his compressed fingers apart slightly, stretching his servant slowly before sliding out. As Frank positioned himself at Riff Raff's entrance, he thanked every god he could think of that Transylvanian males had a gland that produced it's own lubrication. Having been with humans for nearly two years, he knew to always have a hand tube whenever he went out. But it had been so long since he had been with Transylvanian (except Magenta) that he had almost forgotten about that handy little biological extra that Humans didn't have. It was a good thing too, the tube of lubrication was in his bathroom and there was no way he was about to get up to fetch it. As it was, Riff Raff was quite sufficiently prepared…

Frank swiftly bit down hard on Riff Raff's neck as he plunged in.

Riff cried out, not expecting it. His muscles clenched, unused to anything that size penetrating him. The fingers had been nothing compared to the magnitude of his Master's erection. He bit on his lip and brought his arms up to wrap around Franks chest. His Master had paused to let him adjust to the feeling. Obviously he had enough practice at this to make it much less painful than it could have been. Riff's eyes were tightly shut, his face screwed up against Frank's neck.

Then Frank pulled out slightly before pumping back in a graceful, careful manner born out of years of experience. The many times he cursed Frank's endless libido were thrown out the window, and instead he was thankful of it for time. No doubt that had he not been prepared beforehand, it would have been quite painful…

The thrusting continued, and after a few more times, Riff Raff moaned. Oh… The feeling of his Master inside of him was incredible… it was like nothing he had ever experienced. It was both satisfying and yet left him wanting for even more. He began to get into the rhythm, letting Frank take control and holding on for dear life. His nails were clawing into his Master's back, dragging into the skin as the man drove forward and backward. The rocking motion of his hips and his erection rubbing against the man's abdomen was driving him mad…

Oh! Frank was moaning on top of him, beads of sweat falling from the taut face. The painted lips were parted in ecstasy, each plunge bringing out a raw groan of desire. Riff Raff mirrored him, closing his eyes in want. His Master was gripping his hips in an almost painful hold, nails digging in to the point where he was bleeding, but it only added a thrill to it all…

"M-Master…!" He gasped out breathlessly, panting and tossing his head from side to side. Every nerve, every inch of him was on fire, screaming and surging with boiling hunger. Faster, he wanted to cry out. Oh, he was so close… he could feel his arousal throbbing with each thrust. That spot deep inside of him was barely being touched before Frank drew back… the taunting had him pining for release, craving to feel his Master surge forward and ram into him with a fervor that would having him seeing stars.

Frank was also on the brink of release as he plunged in and out. The muscles around him were so tight. Not the virgin tightness that was almost uncomfortable, but an electrifying hold that nearly made him loose it the moment he thrusted in. Garters, would he ever be able to bed another man knowing that this sort of pleasure was living only a floor below him? Hearing his servant cry out his name, he knew exactly what it was that he wanted. Knowing that Riff Raff was completely helpless and under his power made him gasp and dig his sharp nails into his servant's skin. He was bucking forward with an almost painful slowness and he too longed to go faster. However, he needed one thing first…

"Beg." He commanded, panting and taking Riff Raff's earlobe between his teeth and biting don't harshly. A muffled exclamation hissed between his servant's tightly clenched teeth.

"P-please…" Riff Raff tossed his head, nearly crying out in want. "_Oh_…!"

As far as begging went, it wasn't at all what Frank was used to. However, in the current situation, it was more than enough, and he graciously granted the request.

He plunged forward with an almost bestial speed, his muscles so taut and strained that he could hardly breath. His assistant was pitching around beneath him, bucking and thrashing in complete arousal. It took very little time before he felt his servant clench around him so tightly and a loud cry filled the air as he felt his servant explode underneath him. He felt Riff Raff release underneath him, throbbing and surging in orgasm. Hands dug into his back and teeth bit down into the crook of his neck in an attempt to muffle the gasping.

That was all it took before he too lost his tight control and with a final grunt, his vision burst into stars and spots of color.

Riff Raff breathed heavily, sweating and panting, eyes half lidded and drowsy. His blood was racing and his groin was tingling, sending waves and waves of pleasure racing washing over him. His hearing was filled with a dull roar and he could feel his Master slide out of him. The man collapsed on the mattress beside him, wheezing and flushed, beads of sweat falling from his brow. Riff Raff glanced at the man who returned his gaze with a warm look of satisfaction and tenderness. Bleeding lips quirked upwards in a half-hearted smirk and the green eyes fluttered closed.

Frank turned and reached a limp warm out to pull his servant closer, curling up into the man's warm, slick side. He could hear the slightly frantic beating of Riff Raff's heart and he was aware of the fast thumping beneath his splayed palm. With a finger, he traced small patterns on his assistant's bare chest, relishing in the after feeling of his orgasm. Riff Raff turned, suddenly, so that the man's forehead was against his own. He felt the hot, steamy breath against his face, both soothing and dizzying. Riff pulled up one of the abandoned robes and covered them with it, the cold silk feeling like heaven against their sweating, sticky skin.

Riff Raff let his head sink into the pillow, eyes slipping closed. His lips parted and he breathed in the rose-tinted scent of his Master, who was already sound asleep. It was a deep sort of scent, filled with an exotic, sweet aroma that was tinged with the slightest bit of spice, much like the man it belonged to. It was… nice.

And with that thought in his mind, Riff Raff's mind drifted away completely and he joined his Master in slumber.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

_(To my Readers: Thanks you, as always, for the fantastic review I have been receiving. They alone are responsible for this chapter. Your encouragement and enthusiasm is what drives me to be up at 5:18 am writing this. I do hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I have never before written a sex scene, and so it was all very new to me. I tried not to describe it in to vivid of detail. To me, writing it wasn't much about the action, more about the responses and emotions. I hope that I displayed that well enough. Have you ever noticed how little words there seem to be to describe a Penis? Cock always sounded horrid to me, like something from a trashy novel. Penis reminds me of an anatomy class, and prick just doesn't seem right to me. While searching for words I found a plethora of slang words, but the day I use words like 'Trouser Snake' or 'Beef Bayonet' in any intimate scene is the day that Frank swears off sex permanently. Heh, anyways, I hope you're not disappointed about the sex scene. I tried my best, and I hope after this I'll improve. Once I got past a certain point, it began to flow a lot better, but I am still a bit nervous about it. If you would let me know what you liked and didn't like, I may be able to get better at this sort of thing, because this isn't the last time I write a sex scene between Frank and Riff Raff. Anyways, thanks a bunch, you guys, and I hope you all continue to read and review!)_


	9. Chapter Nine

**Title:** Flow Morphia Slow

**Author:** quillian91

**Summery: **When the 'Candyman' fails to show up one rainy night, and Riff Raff begins to suffer withdrawal symptoms, the one he despises decides to take care of him. Riff has every reason to be wary…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rocky Horror Picture Show, nor do I own the characters featured in this Fanfiction. They are only being used for amusement and pleasure.

* * *

Frank shifted drowsily, cuddling up to the warm body next to him. The silk robe had slipped off of him sometime in the night, and the room was freezing. Mmm, he was so comfortable though, laying her like this. He could feel hot breath on face from his Servant who slept soundly against him. They're bodies were tangled, Riff's thigh trapped in between Frank's legs, they're arms were curled around the other, hands somehow entwined. It was constricting, but not in a suffocating way. The warmth of skin contact felt wonderful against his shivering limbs. Frank relished in it but being close to his sleeping servant only made him realize how cold every other part of his body was.

He blinked his eyes open wearily, noticing that many of the candles had gone out, leaving the bedchambers bathed in a dim, dying light. It must have been getting closer to dawn, as he had only changed the candles the day before. Frank frowned slightly. The day before… then today Magenta and Columbia would be returning.

Frank was torn between excitement and disappointment. Sure, his two favorite partners would be back home and into his bed once more. He had noticed they're absence for the past few days and he couldn't help but miss them. They were always thrilled with his presence, unlike _some_. However, he almost didn't want them to come back. Or at least stay away longer! Something had happened between himself and his little servant, and he had enjoyed every moment of it. Never had anyone aroused him so, and sex had gained a new level of excellence that Frank hadn't known was possible. Riff Raff had been so delightful to be around, excluding his somber personality and two-word responses. Frank almost wished that he could stay like this forever; securely wrapped in his servant's warm arms…

He blinked the sleep from his eyes and examined the man next to him. Riff's face was completely relaxed, lips parted slightly, soft sighs escaping as he exhaled deeply. For once, there was no sign of twitching in the shadowed, sunken eyes. It was a rare moment of vulnerability that Frank hadn't witnessed before. He had seen Riff Raff asleep, of course, but never this peaceful and calm. He had always been twitching or tense, never this tranquil…

His mind raced back to the event that had happened in the last few days. It seemed like so long ago that he had discovered his Servant against the Entrance doors, soaking and shivering pathetically. So much had happened in such a little time. Riff Raff had been so vulnerable looking, so weak and helpless. Looking like that, one could hardly blame him for being attracted. Riff Raff wasn't the strongest person. He too easily let people walk over him, and Frank took advantage of that frequently. He didn't ever feel bad about it. His servant was a spineless coward most of the time. It was the man's own fault. If he didn't like that people used him, he should put a stop to it himself. Until then, the temptation was too great to resist. But then again, for all his faults, Riff Raff was incredibly faithful. One you had his affection, the man would do anything for you. The length his servant would go to protect his sister was astounding. That sort of loyalty was almost impossible to come by and even more rare to be on the receiving end.

It was almost sad, in a way, that Magenta didn't return that same devotion. That selfish cow… Frank loved her, in a way. Her lovely, long-fingered hands were dangerously skilled in sex, and the results of her touches were mind-blowing. However, whereas she was a delightful partner to have in bed, she wasn't the most charming person to be around. Mischievous, cunning, always planning something. She wasn't above using her own body to get her way, something Frank often allowed. Guests quickly fell to her charm, and she used that to her benefit. She did seem to have a deep affection for her brother, but nothing close to his passion for her. Did she not realize how lucky she was to have that? Of course not! She was to busy fucking around with Columbia and Himself to pay much mind to her Brother. Perhaps Frank should have felt bad about this, after all, it was partially his fault for keeping Magenta and Columbia all to himself….

But he didn't.

A small smirk curved his painted lips as he let his eyes roam downwards from Riff Raff's calm face. The smooth, creamy chest, so pale it was almost translucent. It was glowing most intriguingly in the dying candlelight. A stirring in his groin indicated that he had sufficiently recovered from his earlier orgasm and was quite ready for another one. With a clever hand, he brushed the skin of the man's torso, letting his fingers tease the flesh there ever so slightly…

Frank inched closer to his Servant, licking his lips. With his thumb, he brushed over one of his servant's extremely sensitive nipples. Ah! A slight gasp and a twitch from the man next to him. How utterly arousing! Riff was beginning to stir, slowly waking up from the taunting touches that littered his chest. Again, he brushed over the pink nub, which lifted somewhat in response. Oh yes, Frank was quite ready for another go. He hoped Riff Raff would be too. Not that it really mattered much. He could hate it or love it, but in the end, the man would succumb.

With one sly hand, Frank reached out and tangled his fingers in the man's stringy hair. Hardly daring to breath, he pressed his lips against his servant's.

Riff's eyes fluttered open and those beautiful hazel-green orbs widened in surprise. The man opened his lips slightly as a noise of alarm made itself heard. Frank took the opportunity and gently plunged his tongue into the warm, moist depths of his servant's most luscious mouth. _Ooh_! Sparks flew from his mouth and traveled swiftly to his groin, hardening his half-erection. Desire coursed through his veins. A repeat performance of earlier that night wouldn't be unwelcome.

Riff Raff fought, struggling and trying to pull from the arms that encircled him. They were strong though, much stronger than he, and they held on tightly. Realization of exactly who was kissing him made him cringe. This was not his beautiful sister. This was a man who was cunning and cruel, a dangerous mix for anyone to be involved in, not to mention in bed with. This was the man who had lashed him and… _ahh_!

Riff blinked in shock as the tongue stoked his own soothingly, hitting sensitive spots along his tongue lightly, relaxing his tense muscles. It had been a rather pleasant surprise, waking up to such actions. At first, he thought it his sister. It had taken a few seconds for him to become aware of what was actually going on. However, the skilled mouth against his had told him all he needed to know. He felt the part of him that despised this fade away. Being pressed against the firm, bare chest of his Master, the slightly quickened thrum of the man's heartbeat. It was… stimulating. Already a slight stirring in his abdomen indicated that he was becoming aroused.

Frank's tongue was beginning to explore every inch of his mouth, probing every spot with its curious touch. Despite his exhaustion, Riff Raff felt himself falling deeply into the kiss, letting it works it's power over him. This wasn't at all like Magenta's tender, brief pecks. His Master's motions were both powerful and intoxicating. Like the drugs, almost. Riff could see himself easily forgetting anything else but the stoking motions of the man's tongue against his own.

Slender hands roamed down his body, brushing and scraping the skin with sharp fingernails. The nipples of his chest were grazed, and he jerked slightly. His Master changed position, rolling over on top of him once more. Frank's torso was pressed against his own, and Riff Raff could feel his Master's erection against the inside of his thigh.

Experimentally, Riff slipped his own tongue into Frank's mouth, taking his Master by surprise. For one, fleeting moment, he was in control, dominating the man above him. Frank quickly defended himself against the invasion, battling with strength and skill that Riff was no match for. He gave as well as he could, in this silent, exotic dance. It was a war, of a sort, one that Riff Raff was glad he would lose. And he did gracefully, overwhelmed by his Master's experience and talent. Painted lips smirked against his, and he felt the reward that came with his surrender.

Ah! A hand was sliding down his waist and towards his erection, which was now quite prominent, having been rubbed against his master's abdomen. Fingers slid over the head teasingly, missing the most stimulating spots on purpose. Riff groaned and Frank chuckled deeply.

"Patience, my little dove…" Frank said, breaking the kiss and looking at his servant with an intensity that startled Riff Raff. "All good things come to those who wait…"

The hand began to trace patterns into the soft, sensitive skin of his thighs, driving all thoughts of impatience out of Riff's mind. Oh! It was maddening, and the urge to take his Master's hand in his own and move it to the right spot was growing.

Frank's erection thrusted against his own and Riff Raff gasped thrusting his hips up eagerly in response. He was functioning purely on instinct now. His mind was empty of anything but desire and need. Want burned in his veins and he gripped his Masters back with his hands, desperate for something to hold onto. Something to stabilize him. He had to cling to his sanity, had to remind himself that this was Frank Furter, his Master who had lashed his back to the point of permanent disfigurement, the man who had taunted him with an empty bottle and who locked him up into deep freeze. Riff Raff had to hold onto something…He would otherwise be washed away in the overwhelming rush of lust, though that fate was becoming more and more appealing…

Frank pressed against him, thrusting his hips forward and backward, stimulating both painfully hard appendages with each motion. Desire overtook any attempt at thought and Riff Raff gritted his teeth and closed his eyes desperately. Much more of this and he would loose it. His Master's lips were on his neck, sucking and biting and nipping at the tender, sensitive skin there. Riff could only hold on for the ride…

Right when Riff was getting close to an orgasm, his Master shifted his hips and aimed his erection towards his entrance, pressing forward slightly.

Riff Raff gasped and jerked back, pushing against Frank's chest with enough force to break through his Master's lust-fogged mind. He hadn't noticed it until he was touched, but his lower body ached and throbbed terribly, having been stretched far too much. There would be no way he could take his Master like that again, at least not without quite a bit of pain.

Frank pulled back, pushing up on his hands so that he was staring down at his servant, hands on either side of him. The man blinked, a dazed, slightly confused expression on his pale face. Lust and need were burning in those wide, green eyes, blazing with a wicked hunger still, and Riff Raff resisted the urge to fidget, feeling as if he were being roasted simply by being held in the intense gaze.

"Riff Raff…?" The words were oozed out with a barely restrained lust mixed with curiosity. A slight flush stained the man's cheeks and his lips were bruised and puffy. Sweat dotted his brow and breathing was coming in uneven pants.

Riff Raff cleared his throat slightly, wincing as his mouth felt quite empty without the slick presence of the man above "Master…" He started "I cant…not now…"

Emotions swirled in those hazy, sex-fogged orbs. Anger, frustration, lust, annoyance, and something unrecognizable. Riff Raff stared into his Master's eyes, making the direct eye contact that he usually avoided with the man. That last look clouding the jade coloring… it was something he hadn't seen before. What was it exactly? He had faced almost every feeling possible from Frank; the wrath, the joy, the sex, the amusement. Why was it so hard to place this one?

"I see." Frank's words were said in a thoughtful, pensive sort of way. There was that look again, flashing briefly over the man's face before being replaced with determination. "That is, perhaps, my fault. I may have been a tad…over hasty last night. I forget that you haven't been with a man before…"

A blazing flush made its way up Riff's neck and onto his cheeks and ears, burning hotly. That was right… he had slept with a member of the same sex for the first time inn his life. He had cheated on Magenta… and he had enjoyed it…

Frank saw the shock and guilt flicker into his servant's blushing expression, and he quickly put a halt to that before it could get to far. No. There was a time and place for watching his servant fall to pieces before his very eyes, but now was not it! His erection was throbbing, aching for relief, and each slight movement his little pet made caused his cock both agony and absolute pleasure. Why couldn't his servant just let him fuck the hell out of him?! Really! He couldn't have been that sore! Frank had made sure to properly prepare the man (Though admittedly, it had been rather hurried…). H could have fisted the miserable man, he could have tied him up with those handcuffs and dug out his collection of toys! It could have been far worse for his servant. Frank had actually extended the effort to make it pleasurable for him! In fact, if he recalled correctly (And he knew he did!) Riff Raff had pleaded for him to pick up the pace!

Riff had been practically begging for this the whole weekend! Every action had cause Frank to groan with a barely controlled hunger. The open vest revealing that luscious, smooth chest of his, those amazing hips that he took so much pleasure in gripping… Why, his Servant's looks and actions had screamed for a good lay, even if the man didn't know it yet. And who was Frank to deny such an invitation? The chance to but screw and humiliate the man was to tempting to resist, not that he had wanted to. One look that that perfectly creamy skin and all bad thoughts of Riff Raff had been dashed.

His arousal was twinging in anticipation and he stubbornly huffed. There was no way that he would let his Servant get away without fixing this little problem.

"Hush, my little dove." Frank said, placing a soft finger over Riff's kiss-bruised mouth, stroking the petal-soft lips tenderly. His servant's hazel-green eyes snapped onto his and he let himself radiate gentle warmth. "Shhh… relax, love…."

Frank made kind crooning noises, caressing the smooth, sallow cheeks and teasing the sensitive spot behind his ears. Riff's eyes fluttered shut and his erratic breathing began to calm despite the likely frantic mind. With a sly grin, Frank leaned down and pressed a light kiss onto those delicious lips. To his surprise, Riff Raff eagerly opened his warm, moist mouth and allowed him entrance.

He slipped his tongue in immediately as his hands once again traveled downwards.

* * *

It was much brighter in the room than it had been, when Riff Raff stirred and cracked an eye open drowsily, feeling content and satisfied from his orgasm hours earlier. It hadn't been on the same level as the one before, but then again, it had been caused differently. He wasn't sure he had ever felt so… content. Every inch of him ached pleasantly, his muscles sore from being strained. His breathing quickened just thinking about it.

His master had held him tightly, restraining him from moving too much. It had been agonizing and stimulating at the same time. The impossibly close distance between he and Frank had caused him to feel his Master's powerful, skilled movements with a lusting clarity. Ever nerve had been on fire, and when Frank had taken him into his mouth, Riff had seen stars. The rest was a fogged whirl of feelings, emotions, and touches that caused him to curl his hands into fists. He was getting hard just by remembering the experience.

Riff Raff breathed in deeply, taking in the mixed scent of rose and spice that he knew was his Master's own personal smell. It was soothing and exotic, and made him relax, closing his eyes once more. He would allow himself this lie in. His body was exhausted from its previous actions…

His mind raced back to how he had originally struggled. It hadn't been nearly as bad as he would have thought… In fact, it had been quite the opposite. His Master had made it… pleasurable. That had been the last thing he expected. He had figured the man would smirk out taunts while taking him. Make cruel, degrading little comments that were slipped out so effortlessly. But none. Oh, Frank had teased and taunted, sure, but in a way that had Riff Raff begging for more…

Riff felt slightly humiliated at that. He had actually begged, pleaded for the man to take him. Not even with Magenta did he ever do that. He was somewhat ashamed of how he had acted. He was used to biting his tongue and sacrificing his pride to be crushed under Frank's platform shoes, but he always only begged for mercy when the man was beating him. He knew from experience that by crying out, Frank would go much quicker, thus tiring him out sooner. However, he hadn't ever begged for sex. Magenta was always the one to moan out uncontrollably for him to go faster…

A slight rustle of the bedcovers next to him cause him to open one eye.

Frank sat next to him, back hunched over slightly, and dressed in a dark purple corset and garters with black underwear. His pearl necklace shown brightly in the flickering candlelight, almost glowing. The man held a small brush in his long, elegant hands and was painting his toenails a bright grape color.

Riff Raff stretched slowly, feeling his sore muscles relax at the movement.

"Riff Raff." Came the sharp, blunt command. Frank didn't take his eyes off of his foot, brushing the paint onto the perfectly pedicured nails with skill that screamed years of experience.

He felt…confused. Only earlier, his Master had spoken with such passion and warmth, letting all the tenderness and lust into his voice. It had soothed him and evoked a thirst he had never felt before. But this… this was similar to the tone the Man normally used when addressing him….

"….Master…" Riff Raff said, after some hesitation.

Frank cleared his throat but said nothing, dipping the small brush into the bottle of polish that lay next to his curled legs. Riff fidgeted, wincing as his back rubbed against the silk sheets. His bandages must have come undone sometime in the night, not that he had noticed. He was certain that anything could have been done to him and he would have taken it without complaint. That wasn't a comforting thought.

His Master dipped the brush back into the bottle, painting each toe with expertise.

There was silence in the room except for the slight clicking sound as the brush was carefully inserted into the bottle over and over again. Riff Raff was… uncomfortable. He had faced all emotions from the man next to him, but this was something couldn't recognize. Was his Master simply lost in thought? Was he tired? Hungry? Any number of things could account for the peculiar change in the man, but for some reason, Riff didn't think any of these were correct…

He sat up slowly, pulling the silk sheets to cover himself from cold air. He felt exposed, sitting nude on the bed like this. His master had seen him naked, of course, and had done a lot more than looked. It would be irrational to feel embarrassed, but he couldn't help but feel almost vulnerable. Perhaps he was simply nervous to be around Frank, after the few times during the night that they had sex. Twice he had been fully conscious for it, but he dimly remembered Frank going down on him and grinding into more than that. It was a dizzying blur of sensations and touches and the thick smell of sex and sweat, with a hint of his Master's personal scent.

Truthfully, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to act in the man's presence now. Would the situation change? Would Frank visit his bedchambers now, instead of Magenta's and Columbia's? A small, disturbing thought told him that he wouldn't be that adverse if that were to happen. It could have been much, much worse. His master was a surprisingly passionate lover, although he had known that already. Hearing the moans and cries from his Sister's shared room had left little doubt about the man's skills.

Still, he had expected the act to be torture. For every touch to be revolting and vile. He expected to hate it and detest his Master for putting him through it over and over again. It had been so different than what he had thought it would be. Frank had made it pleasurable, paying attention to the areas he got the most reaction, and making sure to prepare him before plunging in. That was what had surprised him the most. Riff Raff had been somewhat shocked when his Master had asked if he had ever slept with a man before. He had assumed that Frank would make sure to only please himself and let his servant ride along without any enjoyment. The Man could have entered without preparation. Riff had been slick enough for it to be quite easy, but no, his Master had taken care to properly ensure that his servant would take his length with the bare minimum of pain.

"Riff Raff?" Frank said, drawing Riff out of his thoughts abruptly.

"Yes Master?" He asked quietly, unsure of how to act towards the man anymore. Was he supposed to leave or stay for a while?

His Master soon answered that.

"Magenta and Columbia are expected to return within the hour. Your uniform is in the Lavatory where you left it. You can keep the robe."

And that was it. Frank blew on the wet nail polish, applying another layer to his other foot patiently, the green eyes never once wavering from the task. From what he could see of the face, it was emotionless, completely calm and controlled.

Disbelief surged in Riff's veins, causing him to narrow his eyes. So this was it? His Master was just going to toss him out and pretend nothing had ever happened? His hand curled into fists but other than that, he made sure that his face revealed nothing of the anger that was building in him.

Carefully, he grabbed his robe from end of the bed and pulled it about his shoulders, making sure to not brush his back with the fabric. He stood shakily, grabbing onto a nightstand as his head spun. He blinked a few times, trying to drive the spots from his vision. Clutching the robe around him tightly he stumbled towards the bathroom. His clothing was exactly where he had left it, laying in a scattered pile on the floor. The room was a disaster, Blood splatters covered the edge of the four-person bath and drops of it dotted the floor. Red-tinted watery smears stained the towels and bits and pieces of crimson bandages were carelessly left on the ground. He winced at the scene, his back twinging as a reminder. It seemed so long ago that he had been locked in Deep Freeze. Had it only been the day before?

Riff shook his head, and let the curtain fall in front of the doorway. He wanted to spend as little time near his Master as possible. Quietly, he gathered up his butler uniform, bundling the rags together in a careless heap. His vest was in bloody tatters, and though he figured it was beyond hope, he snatched it anyways. He slipped out as silently as he entered, staggering into the bedchambers. He was playing the part of the obedient little servant for now. He had too. His back was a reminder of his former defiance. Riff was sure that if he slipped up again, he would stay locked in the freezer.

Frank was still in the same, relaxed position, but now he had gone on to paint his long, slender fingers. He seemed so absorbed by the simple movement, ignoring everything else around him. Riff Raff was certain that Columbia could have practice her god awful tap-dancing in front of him and he wouldn't have looked up. His Master got like this sometimes. He got so lost in thought, dead to everything but his thoughts. He moved almost mechanically, acting on some basic automatic function…

Riff glowered at the oblivious man and staggered towards the large curtain. As he pulled it back, his bare foot hit something. Looking down, her saw the empty white plastic bottle that had contained the Morphine. A wave of longing flashed over him. The container was obviously empty, and he knew that. He knew that the pills were down the drain somewhere and there was no chance he would ever get them. They were gone. However, a part of him, a deep, desperate part, expected that the bottle would suddenly refill itself. It was irrational, but it was there. He bent down and carefully picked up the container, feeling a rush of disappointment, as there was no sign of the rattling of pills within it.

"Oh Riff Raff?" Came the unexpected voice behind him.

Riff straightened and turned towards his Master, half-hoping that the man might invite him back into the bed.

Frank wasn't even looking at him, as he rubbed some lotion into his legs, his nails now finished and dry.

"Yes Master?" Riff hated how eager he sounded.

"The lab is a disaster. Normally Magenta would deal with the problem, but I want you to take care of it."

Riff Raff felt his jaw tighten in rage. His hands clenched into fists, re-opening the wounds that were caused from doing just that earlier. His nostrils flared and it was all he could do not to shout his opinion at the man.

"Yes Master."

Frank waved a nonchalant hand in dismissal, never looking up.

Biting his lip, Riff Raff turned and strode through the curtain, fuming.

* * *

Riff Raff's bedchambers were freezing, but it was somewhat soothing against the fierce flush of fury that had spread onto his face. Humiliation burned in his veins, boiling and blazing angrily. He felt degraded. His Master had acted so passionately, so tender and sincere. He had gone out of his way to make the sex pleasurable for both of them. How could he suddenly turn around and act like nothing had ever happened? Would the man just go back to acting the cruel, indifferent man that he had been? Would he be forced to listen to the lust-filled cries of Magenta at night again?

Magenta…

His beautiful sister. Should he tell her? Riff couldn't imagine her reaction. She regularly had sex with Frank and Columbia, and more rarely himself. But she knew that he only made love to her. She, of all people, would know that denying their Master the use of their body was futile and a waste of energy. Frank would take what he wanted and if he wanted you, you were his. His powers of persuasion were formidable and Riff Raff had never seen anyone flee its control. He had tried so very hard to escape, doing anything and everything he could have done. But in the end, it had been hopeless. Frank had been determined to have him… all of him. And the Man had excelled with flying colors.

Still… to bring up one thing to his sister would mean bringing up all of it. As it were, there would be question he would be hard pressed to answer. His back, for one. Riff Raff knew, without even seeing the damage, that he would bear those marks until the day he died. The whip had scarred the skin for life, mottling and twisting the flesh. Would his sister be repulsed? She always had cringed at the site of his fake hump, even though it never prevented her from making love with him. But would she be further disgusted by the condition of the skin? There would be no way she wouldn't notice. When they had sex, she often dug her nails into his back in a fit of passion. Even in her lust-fogged mind, she would know something wasn't right.

And when she found out, there would be questions about what he had done to provoke his Master's wrath so much. A few light marks weren't unusual, but this was far more severe. She would ask and he could deny his beautiful, lovely sister nothing. She would likely hate him for taking the ridiculous Earth drugs…

Morphine…what ever possessed him to begin to take that terrible drug? Sure, it brought happiness, fleeting though it was. It was artificial, the joy and release it gave him. He should have never even tried it. It was a mistake from the very beginning. He should have been more like his beautiful sister. She had the sense to stop immediately, but he had to continue in secret.

And now it had all blown up in his face. The Morphine had caused much more damage than the withdrawal symptoms. Because of his terrible addiction, Frank knew of his relationship with Magenta. He couldn't ever forgive himself for that. If something happened to her because of him…

With a roar, Riff Raff threw the empty bottle as hard as he could across the room. The clang as it hit and knocked over a tall candelabra was immensely satisfying…

It was all his fault. He couldn't blame Magenta if she were to hate him for betraying her like this. He had taken drugs behind her back, lied to her, slept with his Master, and spilled they're relationship out into the open. He hated himself for it.

A loud boom shuddered the entire castle as the front door was slammed. Echoes of a cheerful, high-pitched voice floated up to him. Columbia…

With a sigh, Riff Raff sunk into a large wingback chair, rubbing a weary hand over his face, cringing as his back made contact with the fabric. So his sister and the groupie had returned. It would take nearly an hour for Magenta to realize that he wasn't present to welcome her back, and then she would go looking for him. His alone time was painfully short. As much as he longed to see his beautiful sister, he wished that he could have a day to himself. Just one day to recover from all that had happened. Though the symptoms of the withdrawal were far less noticeable than they had been, they were still present in the form of shaking.

Maybe she would think that he was simply cold; the room was freezing, after all. The fire hadn't been lit in days, and the storm outside still raged on outside. There was no way she could have guessed the real reason of his spasms. After all, a mix of withdrawal and the soreness from sex wasn't something that immediately jumped to mind when someone shook.

Riff Raff leaned his head back and closed his eyes, trying not to focus on the new longing that was slowly forming. He hated wanting things he couldn't have.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

_(To the Readers: Thank you so very, very much for all the feedback I have been getting! Each an every review makes my day much better! I do apologize for the wait. I have been having a bit of a block lately, which has been forcibly whipped away by my newly appointed Motivation Coach: Alice. Even though your methods are grossly unfair and you cheat when giving me a time limit, I do appreciate it! Thank you very much, Alice, my dear! I hope the rest of you like this chapter. I was having trouble with the ending, but I tried my best. There will be about two more chapters after this one, I think. As sad I am for the ending, I have finally figured out how it will end and I am somewhat excited! After this story is done, I plan to write many more Rocky Horror stories. Hopefully I get a few good ideas soon. So far, I have a few oneshots in mind. Again, thank you for your reviews! I shall try to update soon!)_


	10. Chapter Ten

**Title:** Flow Morphia Slow

**Author:** quillian91

**Summery: **When the 'Candyman' fails to show up one rainy night, and Riff Raff begins to suffer withdrawal symptoms, the one he despises decides to take care of him. Riff has every reason to be wary…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rocky Horror Picture Show, nor do I own the characters featured in this Fanfiction. They are only being used for amusement and pleasure.

* * *

It was the sound of soft knocking that roused Riff Raff from his weary slumber. He opened an eye blearily, glancing at the door. How long had he been dozing? It could only be an hour or so, judging by the position of the old numberless clock. Again, there came the quiet tap of knuckles gently striking the dusty wood of his door. There was only one person whoever knocked like that. He had expected this for a while….

Riff opened the other eye as the door opened a crack to reveal Magenta, dressed in one of her sheer robes. All over it hid little. He was hardly surprised at her wardrobe; he had seen her in all states of dress. But he was surprised at her late arrival. It had taken a surprisingly long time for her to seek him out. Usually she came within the first hour of coming home. Now, it was three hours since then. It was a mixed blessing, in a way. He loved his sister more than anything, but he had almost wished he had more time to himself. Being in the company of others always wore him out. He was paranoid enough…

"Riff Raff?" Her voice washed over him like silk. It was beautiful, although it contained a slight edge of concern. "Brother, I noticed that you weren't downstairs… oh! It's freezing in here!!" And that was saying something. The Castle was always extremely chilly. They occupants wouldn't have it any other way. The Planet Transsexual was very far away from the sun, containing only a large moon that lit up the land with a dark silver light. The fireplaces were only used to provide comfort (or much needed heat, in the case of Columbia).

"I… did not notice." Riff had tried for a light tone, but it seemed to sound dark and heavy with depression. "Come in, please, Magenta..."

The door shut softly with a click and she immediately made her way over to him. Her high-heeled boots clacked loudly in the silence, regrettably reminding him of his Master. Her body radiated a unique Transylvanian warmth as she stood close to him, hesitating briefly. He knew what she wanted, and as he spread his arms to accept her, she curled up into his lap. Riff folded his arms over her, pulling her against him. Her face was buried into his neck; her hot breath moistening his skin and sending chills up his spine.

"Welcome back," He said softy into her ear, forcing a diminutive smile onto his face, knowing that she would sense the motion and not the emotion behind it. He had very little to smile about. However, The act seemed to bring her comfort as she scooted herself even closer into his chest, her half-exposed breasts firm against his bare skin. Riff lightly stroked her hair, trying to relax into the comfortable position that they usually shared.

For some reason, he couldn't calm down. His mind was racing a mile a minute and it was all he could do to hold on. He knew that his beautiful sister would figure out his secrets soon enough, and he dreaded that moment. Even her slender form curled against him was spoiled by the thoughts of what the future held. Riff hated the idea that he may never hold her again like this again. He did love Magenta, more than she realized.

"I missed you, sister." Riff Raff told his sister softly, trying to convince himself just as much as her. He _had _missed her. At times…

"As I you, Brother." Magenta smiled at him, her thick lashes fluttering over hazel-green eyes that nearly matched his own. Hers were far greener (and more stunning), than his own, which were more of a brown with a touch of mossy coloring. He always loved her eyes… they were hypnotic. At the moment, they sparkled with a hungry passion and the dim candlelight brought out the green much more than the amber.

He shifted uncomfortably, glancing away from the penetrating orbs. They reminded him too much of someone else with green eyes. The same someone who had also looked at him lustfully.

"Riff Raff?" She asked, her taking on a lightly concerned tint.

He cleared his suddenly tight throat.

"Everything is fine, my beautiful sister…"

Magenta stared at him for a moment, scrutinizing before brushing aside her unease. She buried her face into the crook of his shoulder, her long fingers idly running over the skin of his bare chest. Riff Raff had dressed in suitable attire once Columbia and Magenta had arrived home, unsure as to when to expect his sister's approach. His vest had been battered beyond recognition, but he had scrubbed it as well as he could. It was drying in the lavatory attached to his bedchambers. There was still much blood that would never leave the fabric. His tailcoat had survived in tact, luckily, though his trousers hadn't been so lucky. They were covered in blood, and they reeked of Deep Freeze. He had tossed them. The scent of the freezer was almost impossible to get out…

His sister nuzzled the sensitive skin of his neck, letting her breath heat the icy flesh. Riff couldn't help but shudder at a sudden twinge of pain. Her lips had brushed passed a particularly receptive spot, one that already had been teased and nibbled on far to much. He thanked the dark immensely, for he knew that if there were anymore light than one dying, sputtering candle, she would see the marked flesh on his neck and chest…and beyond, if were to let her get that far.

He had no intentions to, however. He was far from in the mood for passionate coupling. His lower body still ached and twinged every time he stood or walked, and he was worn out from the previous night. He had remembered being roused from sleep five times by his Master, who was eager for another round, and from the dull pain, he assumed that there even more times in which he was to tired to wake up for. To be used like in his sleep like that, to be taken advantage of so completely… it was not a comforting thought. He knew Frank would not care about the morals of doing what he did. Riff was certain that his Master didn't even know what morals were.

Magenta had taken his tensing as a sign to go further and for the moment, he let her. He was just as helpless in this situation as he was back in Frank's bedroom. Perhaps that was what made him most uncomfortable. The situation had nearly reversed. With his Master, he was helpless. He could not speak against the man for fear of being punished, he has cringed away from the pleasurable touches at first, and eventually, he succumbed. With his sister, He could easily push her away. She might pout a bit, and stomp away, but she wouldn't whip him to unconsciousness. That wasn't what he was worried about. He loved his sister, and he wouldn't want to deny her anything. What concerned him was that he initially longed for her touch… and now all he wanted to do was to push her off his lap…

Her light teasing reminded him too much of his Master. What was it the man had said? He had taught her everything she knew? It would almost explain it; why her touches were so very like Frank. He wouldn't have noticed it, had his Master not pointed it out to him. Magenta wasn't one to do much foreplay, she was always quite impatient, and Riff wasn't skilled enough to make it enjoyable for her like Frank could. But still, the way her fingers danced over his skin, just barely brushing the most sensitive areas on his body… it jogged his memory and instantly brought to mind his Master's talented hands over him, strong and authorative….

Riff Raff shook his head to clear his mind. When he was with his sister, he wanted it to be only him and her. No one else, and least of all, his Master.

Magenta was glancing at his large bed with a sly gleam in her eyes, her fingers playing with the fabric of his Tailcoat. He knew this look very well. She wanted more than a hug or kiss tonight, and he wasn't at all prepared to give it to her. The four-poster bed was the last place he wanted to be, at the moment. He wasn't sure if he wanted another presence in his bed for quite a while. Not so soon, at least.

"Magenta…" Riff paused as she turned to him with a baffled expression on her pale, delicate face. "I cannot do this tonight…"

"Brother?" She asked in an unsure voice. Her perfect lips were turned into a small frown, her eyes wide and concerned. This was the first time he had ever turned her down. Normally, he would take her into his arms and lead her to the bed, gently pulling her down next to him.

It was now or never. He knew that his back needed bandaging, or it stood a chance of getting infected, particularly with the filth his Tailcoat had gathered over time. The attempt at Bandaging his Master had done hadn't held up through the night, and in the morning, they had sagged and unraveled. Riff had unwrapped himself when he had taken a hot bath and hadn't bothered to try to redo them. The lashes clung to the fabric of his coat uncomfortably, likely having split open again with his movements.

He took his sister's hands and pulled her to the bed, sitting down silently. Magenta was looking at him worriedly. She opened her mouth to speak, but he lifted up a hand to quiet her. If she spoke, he would loose his nerve. He hated that it was necessary to hide things from her, but this was once thing he couldn't keep secret. Riff Raff bit the inside his cheek in apprehension before sliding the heavy, torn coat off of his shoulders, exposing his bare chest.

It took her only a moment to realize what it was he was trying to show her. There was a slight smear of blood on his side that revealed that something was definitely wrong. Riff turned slightly so that his back was facing her, wincing as her gasp pierced the silence. Did it truly look that bad? When dressing, he had made a point not to even glance at it for fear of what he would see. He knew it would permanently scar, and his back would be hideous, but now he was wondering exactly what his sister saw.

"Oh, Riff…" Her voice came as a breathless whisper of shock, one that pierced Riff's already aching chest. Was she disgusted as he was? Did she think him ugly and hideous? He couldn't blame her if she did. He knew he was unattractive. If she hadn't known it already, it would only have been a matter of time before she figured that out. Her repulsive, dreadful brother. How could she even stand to touch him? He hadn't either the charms or looks of his Master, whom she so adored. Nor did he have the bubbly personality of Columbia. Compared to those two, he was quite pathetic.

Riff arched his back as she traced a lash with her long fingers, sucking in a sharp breath as the wounds throbbed. The finger retreated quickly, and her body scooted closer to him hesitantly.

"Riff…Brother?" Magenta asked softy, lightly touching an unmarred spot on his shoulder with apprehension. "What happened?"

What had happened? How had things gone so wrong so quickly? It had only been the other day when he had been content in the fact that he loved his Sister and she loved him. Now, everything seemed to be unraveling and falling apart. In a night, his world had been turned upside down and shaken. Instead of laying with his beautiful sister, he face away from her, his back thrashed and his body aching from his betrayal. Each touch on his skin burned with a hint of Frank. As much as he loved Magenta, she had neither the skill nor talent of his Master, and it was obvious. He wished that he could spend the night with her, holding her in his arms and inhaling her delicate, intoxicating scent.

However, he could not.

Riff Raff knew that he would not be able to make love to Magenta again without feeling like something was lacking. Frank had been so thorough, letting it build up until the urge for release was maddening and it felt like you would die without it. It had been torturous and exhilarating at the same time, and he longed for it once more. Magenta was hasty in sex, something that hadn't bothered him until now.

"I…it was an accident." The response seemed inadequate. It had been an accident, yes, but the result had been shockingly brutal. "I was working in the lab-"

"Shh…" She soothed, placing a finger on his lips, letting it linger, much in the way his Master did. Riff shifted uncomfortably at the thought. "It doesn't matter. We both know that Frank usually overreacts. Here…let me wrap your back up. Try to forget about him. You did nothing wrong…"

Hearing her say that made him feel like the scum of the planet. Her faith in him was astounding. If only she knew what he had done… everything that had happened. It had all been wrong, and it had all been his fault. He did not deserve her trust, especially after he had betrayed her so. The throbbing in his abdomen was a painful reminder of how much he enjoyed that betrayal.

Magenta had made her way into the bathroom to retrieve the surplus of bandages that was stored in the cabinet. Riff always kept a large supply. He often needed it for some many of injury that his Master had inflicted upon him. His sister was well practiced at bandaging his back, having done it many times before. He always enlisted her help when possible, and occasionally, Columbia was forced to assist him when Magenta was kept busy.

Riff Raff disliked the bubbly groupie. As an Earthling, she was an outsider in the Castle, unable to truly comprehend the complex society of transsexual. She neither helped around the house nor made any noteworthy contributions to the overall atmosphere. In fact, she was an annoyance that he was forced to interact with. Her high-pitched voice and endless chattering made him usually avoid being in the same room with her. Riff never made it easy for her to bandage his back up, often snapping at her to go quicker or to stop fidgeting and get it over with. Columbia was quite scared of him, it seemed, something that Riff took an extraordinarily amount of pride in. The more frightened she was, the less he would have to be around her and her irritating Tap Shoes.

Of course, he did slightly pity the girl. While she had become a permanent resident of the Castle, Riff didn't have any doubts that she was easily expendable. Frank may find the girl amusing and a wonderful playmate, but he could get along just fine without her, something that Columbia seemed to know. She went out of her way to make his Master pleased, making sure to never anger him and always offering to relieve his tension. Though he wished that he were in a completely different situation, Riff was always content with the knowledge that Frank would be helpless without his service. Whatever he did to infuriate the man, He and his Sister would always have a secure place next to they're Master's side, whether it be in his bed or in his lab.

Riff hissed as Magenta smoothed some antibiotic salve over the furious lash marks on his back. The balm stung and his eyes watered in the pain of it. His sister muttered a hasty apology and made an attempt to be gentler. He wished she would go faster; he just wanted to get this over with. He felt exposed and vulnerable without his coat on, and Magenta was only making him more paranoid. Her lingering touches were so like his Master's, that for split seconds, he thought he was back in Frank's bed, the man on top of him, running his long-fingered hands down his chest, gripping his hips…

When Riff Raff had returned from his Master's bedroom, the first thing he had done was take a long, hot bath in the attached washroom. It had been a painful process, stripping himself of the unraveling bandages. The fabric had clung to the open whip marks, and peeling them off had caused the wounds to crack open once more. He had filled the bath with water as hot as he could get it before sinking in the blissful, near-boiling heat.

He had spent a luxurious half hour in the old claw foot bathtub, roughly scrubbing his skin to erase the spiced rose scent his Master so favored. He had never been one to enjoy baths, he cared very little about his appearance and his schedule rarely allowed him to waste time on such frivolity. After a particularly hard day, when his muscles were screaming in protest, he would sometimes soak for a bit to relax them before bed. However, this bath had been idyllic. The hot water had seeped into his skin, calming his tensed limbs and soothing all the aches and pains he had collected during the last few days. The steam had made him rather dizzy, but the heat felt blissfully wonderful against his sore muscles.

As a Transylvanian, heat was something that he could do without. Transsexual was a very cold planet, being too far away from the sun to provide light or much warmth. The land was called Land of Eternal Night for a reason. A land without much natural color or vegetation. The cities were quite brightly colored, thanks to the equally colorful occupants. Streets were lined with red, blue or green tinted lanterns, and the residents made up for the morose décor with ridiculously bright clothing. Hot Pinks, Maroons, Vivid Yellow… It made the planet seem much more cheerful than it looked.

Riff would always prefer the dark, gloomy Transsexual that he had come from, but Earth wasn't so bad. While it was vastly overpopulated, the residents did not trying to seduce you whenever you walked passed one another. Propositions on his home planet were frequent, and as one who made a point of staying faithful to his sister, the everyday offers were unwelcome. At home, he was considered something of a hermit, the way he kept to himself and avoided physical contact. His sister was well knows for her skillful use of her hands in her groups of associates, bringing attention to Magenta, and since he was frequently around her, him. Whenever he had turned down an offer for sex, the more he was asked. More than one person seemed to take it as a personal challenge to seduce him.

He had been certain that he could hold out. He had been wrong. Frank succeeded where they had failed…

"There…" Magenta said, expertly finishing the bandaging. The dressings were firmly in place, but not too tight. He was due to be in the lab today to assist his Master with Rocky's creation, and restricted movement would likely cause problems he didn't need.

"Thank you, sister." Riff murmured softly to her, trying to convey his appreciation. A simple Thank You didn't seem appropriate to properly show how deeply in her debt he was. He truly did not deserve this beautiful creature. She was far too good for him, and he wondered what he ever did to get her.

Riff Raff turned to face her, giving his sister a slight quirk of the lips; as much a warm look as he could produce right now. She seemed to understand what he was trying to do, and returned the look with a smile that light up her whole face, making her glow with beauty.

Columbia called for Magenta down the hallway, and his sister frowned, unsure if she should stay or go. Indicating she should leave, Riff leaned in and placed a light kiss on her lips, lingering there for a moment. That was all he could give her right now…

Perhaps, in a few days, he could go farther with his sister, but for now, he need to relax and recover.

* * *

The Castle was filled with the sound of Columbia's record player, blasting out a rather fun Rock and Rock and Roll song that he had heard a few times before. Frank imagined that Columbia was in her room with Magenta, painting they're nails or working on they're hair. After all, the bubbly little groupie had to re-dye it, as her dark brown roots were showing again. He had half a mind to join them, as they had bough some wonderful looking skin moisturizer from the spa, and he dearly wanted to try it out. Hmm, perhaps he himself would take a vacation one of these days. Leave Riff Raff to tend to the castle and treat Magenta, Columbia, and himself to week trip. After all, Riff would doubtfully be interested in the importance of a spa to one's skin.

Speaking of Riff Raff…

Frank smirked deeply as he saw his little servant mopping up the splattering of blood all over the ground with a deep scowl set on the pale, sunken face. The man was obviously tired, worn out, and irritated, just as he should be. There was more blood on the floor than there had been hours earlier, still fresh, and he knew that his servant was curious as to what else had taken place. Likely, the man was thinking if something had happened to his sister. If he was, he wasn't about to voice them, instead, keeping his thoughts to himself and focusing on his task. The movements were stiff and Frank had to fight down a grin at the though of exactly why his assistant was aching. The thought nearly made _him _stiff.

When Riff had woken up that morning, he knew that there was no way he would be able to let Magenta and Columbia know about it. They would get jealous, Columbia especially, and he had no intention of loosing his two favorite playmates. Riff Raff may have been a delightful fuck, but seeing him upset over it was just as delightful, and immensely satisfying. While his lower body craved for a repeat performance of last night, he would have to restrain himself. It wouldn't do to approach his servant too soon after hours of shagging. Why, he had entered the man eight times, even though Riff had only been aware of two. Frank was certain he could have gone on even longer, but, of course, his assistant didn't have the experience required to accommodate him.

It was a wonder Riff could even stand up straight, nevertheless walk around. While a Transylvanian male's lubrication glands helped the process immensely, it had been the man's first time, and as such, the muscles were not used to taking his length…

Riff had been wonderfully tight though…

Frank shook his head, slightly, trying to focus on the formulas in front of him. Although it was wonderful to daydream about the experience, he had work to do. Rocky still had to be created, though the process was moving along. In a year, perhaps, he would have finished the creature and sex would be provided every night by a tan, well built man. The thing would be clueless at first, but he would learn quickly and perhaps even participate in the frequent threesome in the girl's bedroom. If only he could get Riff Raff to join in, why, then it would practically be an orgy, and the idea and mental image made his prick throb pleasantly. It was something he would have to work on….

"Master, I am finished." Came a shaky voice in front of him.

Frank glanced up, replacing the lusting gleam with a look of indifference. The lack of expression seemed to make his servant's harsh scowl turn into a furious glower. Inside, he couldn't help but chuckle. Apparently, his plan had been working. A victorious spark lit in his chest, traveling to his equally victorious groin. He had known that pleasuring with every trick in the book, that he would long for more. It was only natural! Transylvanians craved sex. It was just as important as food and water, and even more so, according to some. Frank had never seen Riff Raff screw anyone else, but if he hadn't ever done it with a man before (Practically unheard of on Transsexual!), than he wasn't very experienced. In fact, he had a suspicion that Magenta was his first and only partner. If the man truly loved his sister that much, than it was possible that Magenta would never be able to please Riff Raff as much as he could, and Frank knew that it was that fact that made Riff seethe. Oh, this day was turning out to be wonderful!

"Took you long enough, didn't it?" he smirked. Without waiting for a reply, he continued. "No matter. I have something else for you to do." Frank waved a hand over to a blood crusted glass jar next to him. "I want you to properly preserve and store that."

His assistant picked up the jar with still trembling hands, and peered inside with those pretty, deep hazel-green eyes. The inside of the glass was splattered with familiar crimson liquid, which had dribbled down the side of the container. Those beautiful eyes widened with confusion and then a bit of uneasiness. It was obvious what the jar contained. Every scientist would instantly recognize it.

"I was busy while you were sleeping, earlier" Frank clarified helpfully, noticing Riff Raff looking nervous. "It was dreadfully boring watching your just lay there, so I got up and did some work. Finished about two hours ago…"

Riff cleared his throat anxiously, eyes fixed on the contents of the container. "Master, where did you get a second brain…?"

Frank gave him a superior smirk and leaned back luxuriously in his chair, propping his heeled-feet on the paper covered table. "Eddie was very helpful with that bit, though I was very close to using yours. It doesn't seem like you ever use it anyways…" He trailed off with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Then he is dead?" The emotionless little servant was back. Apparently, Riff hated the man as much as he did. It wasn't surprising. Frank always had suspicions that Magenta had fooled around with the ex-delivery man. He had never confirmed it, however, but obviously, it appeared that Riff had come to the same conclusion.

"Hmm, no, not really. A bit worse for the wear, I'm afraid, but he managed to pull through." A shame, that. Frank wasn't sure if he should try to finish off the job or not. It had been a spur of the moment thing. Seeing the bits of smashed brain tissue all over the ground, an idea had struck. He had been in a rage and had impulsively unlocked deep freeze, grabbed an electric knife, and went to work on the man. It had taken a while to make sure that he wouldn't harm the brain and by then, the man had begun to thaw, spilling blood all over the lab floor and operating table.

Eddie was safely tucked back into Deep Freeze and it highly unlikely that he would ever leave it again. Frank didn't know why he didn't just kill the man. After all, it wasn't like anyone would miss the annoyance, expect perhaps Columbia, but she seemed to have gotten over Eddie a few months previous. She didn't need to know about the recent lobotomy.

It looked like Riff Raff was almost disappointed at the fact that Eddie was still among the living, even if not conscious. It was somewhat heartening to know that he and Riff shared a common enemy. Though, of course, that wasn't too surprising, as his servant seemed to dislike everyone save his sister…

Those stunning eyes were once more examining the brain through the bloody glass, and they blinked, as if shocked. Again. Then the eyes narrowed and a look of irritation slid over the pale, sunken face.

"Oh tsk, tsk, Riffy, pet. Don't scowl so! I know you were hoping to use a full brain for Rocky, but I think half is all we need." A coy smile curved Frank's painted lips. "After all, giving him all of Eddie's brain would not be wise. There may be some remnant… temptations… stored inside, and we wouldn't want that, would we?"

Ahha! Riff's eyes seemed to darken at the thought. Of course, it was extremely unlikely that anything would be transferred to Rocky from Eddie's brain. Removing it from the body would have damaged the brain enough to sort of 'Reset' itself, erasing any memories or impressions of its previous owner. However, there was little harm in subtly hinting that, were a part of Eddie to remain in the organ, Rocky may try to peruse Magenta. It appeared that Riff Raff didn't interfere with his sister's busy sex life, or try to stop her from seeing the partners in it. Apparently, the thought of Eddie getting back with Magenta, no matter how improbable, encouraged Riff to 'nip it in the bud' so the speak. Having an intelligent creature was just not worth risking it.

Truthfully, Frank couldn't have cared less that Rocky would be unintelligent and rather dimwitted. It didn't matter that he may not even be able to talk. It would be a nice surprise, perhaps, but overall, useless. He didn't want to have a discussion with the damn creature. Conversation wasn't what Rocky was being built for. As long as a set of vocal chords were installed and working properly, Frank would be content. Anything could moan and gasp and groan from pleasure, even if lacking in intellect….

Ah…Riff was still standing there, examining the half-brain in the jar with a scientific air about him, but also a wariness that made him look as if he was almost expecting Eddie to materialize in the container and fuck his sister.

"Ahem!" Frank snarled out, breathing huffily. "Well?! What are you waiting for?"

As his flushing servant hurried to properly preserve and store the organ, Frank bobbed his foot to the energetic Rock and Roll song that blasted from Columbia's room. It really did make this Castle seem so much more cheery. He had known that Columbia would be a wonderful addition to the household, and he had never doubted that impression. The girl had proved herself to be loyal enough to keep they're non-human status a secret. The only Earthling that he could say he was fond of.

The only one who didn't like her was Riff Raff, and he couldn't imagine why. It was an annoyance though. Without that little dislike, there would be no way to persuade Riff to join the threesome. A shame, really, as Frank would have loved to play with his servant once more…

While pretending to study Formula 19, Frank observed his assistant over the top of the paper. The man was filling the jar with the slimly, foul smelling preservation fluid stored in one of the cabinets hidden in the rosy tiled walls. The lab walls had numerous storage chambers and doors to other parts of the house. The elevator wasn't the only way to get to the lab. However, the passageways were rarely used. There was little need to use them, as it took longer to walk than to use to lift. The cabinets and cupboards, however, were all occupied with various Lab equipment and chemicals. But disguising the doors as part of the tiled wall, it had been a way to conserve space in the lab, while keeping the contents hidden and protected from any humans. Only Frank and Riff Raff had memorized what each part of the wall concealed, and only they knew what two tiles to press to open the door. Most of the contents were highly illegal and extremely dangerous to be kept out in the open, not to mention that if any Earthling stumbled upon it, it would be hard to explain what most of the alien tools were.

Riff Raff was carefully labeling the jar with the correct information in his slanted, spidery handwriting. It was the same handwriting that marked all the other bottles and papers that were scattered around the lab. It was a hard to decipher handwriting that had taken him ages to read. In a way, he thought this a good thing. If anyone ever did break into the lab and find the hidden storage, they would still have no idea what the contents were. They were all stored in a Transylvanian filing system that an Earthling would never be able to figure out.

Hmm… Riff truly was a beautiful person, in his own way. He didn't have the smooth features that Magenta had, nor the bubbly charm that Columbia possessed. He was… mysterious. A dark, sulking, morose puzzle that was just begging to be solved. And Frank was the one that wished to solve it….

Frank stood, silently creeping over to his Servant, who seemed to be absorbed in labeling the correct data of the Brain onto the jar and the file that would be stored with it. His heels clacked on the marble floor slightly, but he made an effort to tiptoe so that they wouldn't alert the man to his presence. Just a bit closer…

"You know… you never did thank me for last night…"

Riff Raff stiffened noticeably, feeling the hot breath on his ear. His hold on the blood-crusted jar slipped. Frank snatched the glass container before it hit the ground, barely restraining a scowl. Carefully, he lifted the large jar and set it on the proper shelf.

"Now, now, we don't want a repeat of the other day, do we? After all, if you should break this one, it'll be yours that will replace it…"

With a pale hand he lightly pushed his servant against the storage shelves, pressing his chest against the man's back. The heat against his scantily clad skin felt wonderful and a stirring in his groin made him almost moan. Riff was so fun to play with! Why, He was far more delightful that both Magenta and Columbia combined! It was a shame he hadn't realized it before, but better late than never.

He raised his delicately painted nails and raked them down the side of his servant's face, slowly, but letting they're sharp points digging in slightly. Ah… Riff shivered, staring straight ahead, likely hoping that if he ignored the situation, it would go away.

"Oh, my little dove, it was wonderful to sample you last night. I do hope we can do it again sometime in the future…" Riff redefined the meaning of the word tense. "Ahh… You have not told her? Of course you haven't. She would be revolted, disgusted that you could take those ridiculous Earth Drugs. I doubt you would be getting anything after that. After all, it is obvious that the only reason she is with you is a sense of…dare I say it… pity. You are a truly pathetic worm, Riff Raff. Not even telling your 'beloved' sibling of your weekend. Perhaps I should inform her."

"No!"

His assistant turned around and shoved his hands against Frank's chest. Riff Raff had grown steadily pale throughout Frank's little speech, eyes growing darker and more furious. His cheeks were a blotchy red in pure rage. So beautiful… Seeing that anger flushed face reminded Frank of having his servant writhing and begging underneath him, sweat pouring down his face, hands digging into his back, head thrown back in agony…

Frank took a second to examine the man in front of him, positioning himself so that his obvious erection was obvious. He tapped a heeled foot in a steady rhythm to Columbia's record player.

Riff Raff was flushed and furious, those hazel-eyes were slightly misty. Ahh, so he had truly been affected by his words? A stab of triumph! Once again, he had come out the victor. It was so easy getting a reaction out of his assistant. Really, it was almost _too_ easy. Does he truly think his sister loves him? Anyone could see that Magenta only loved sex. Sex and nothing else. Sure, there may be some affection between them, of the sibling type, but hardly anything else. It seemed that Riff Raff gave everything to the relationship and Magenta, the selfish bitch that she was, took it all and returned nothing.

Not all that surprising, but rather depressing for his little Servant.

His assistant was breathing heavily, and though the anger remained, a small spark of something else was present in those gleaming eyes. Rage… and… want?

Lust.

Letting his hips sway suggestively, Frank took a step closer. A slight smirk played on his red-painted lips. Without warning, he thrusted Riff against the shelves and crashed his lips against his servant's.

Ahh… Bliss.

It wasn't a tender kiss at all, nor was it filled with any romantic passion. It was rough, bruising, violent. Riff Raff was struggling, squirming, but it was halfheartedly, as if it lacked any real motivation. So his little assistant was enjoying this. Of course he would! Anyone would. Frank forced his tongue between those tightly clenched lips and explored every inch of the hot, moist mouth that he had claimed. So wonderful. Much more pleasing than the girls who were only a floor below him, blasting music and likely fooling around. As if an entire weekend of sex between them hadn't been enough…

Oh! Yes, Riff Raff did like it. Even though the man was fighting the kiss, pushing and wriggling, Frank knew arousal when he felt it, and from the slight pressure on his thigh, Riff was quite aroused. Slipping a pale hand down his Servant's bare chest… that thin waist… cupping the evidence… There was no denying _that_.

Frank broke the kiss first, leaving his sullen servant gasping for breath.

"You like it, don't you, Riff Raff?" He smirked wickedly down at the flushed, sallow figure. "You want me to take your right here, don't you?"

Eyes blared with lust, rage, and hatred, his assistant looked stunning. And a few careful strokes had the heavy breathing turned into a soft pant. The trousers were tented, the erection straining against the fabric noticeably. It wouldn't take much to bring Riff to climax. Unfortunately for Riff Raff, Frank had no intention of going that far.

A moan was torn from the parted, kiss-bruised lips. Heated and full of need. Oh how had he never realized the delicacy that was in front of him?! And it was such a shame to loose it so soon, but reclaiming it in the future would make it all the sweeter. Still, he had a wonderful night. Riff was quite the fuck when he lost control. It wasn't even the physical either. In fact, the sex itself, while incredible, wasn't the best part. It was the fact that the normally collected, calm, and quite man had been begging and pleading for his touch. That was what made it mind-blowing…

And Riff lost control so well, too! He was on the edge right now, hanging by a thread to his control.

Frank stroked his servant harder through the well-worn fabric, making sure to keep an agonizingly slow speed.

And the thread snapped.

"M-Master!" A few more seconds, and his assistant would orgasm. Just a few more seconds…

"Frankie?! Ya workin' up there?" a cheerful, high-pitched voice chimed, the hum of the elevator starting.

Abruptly, Frank pulled away from Riff Raff. Knees weak and legs not supporting him, Riff slid down the shelves, displacing folders of data in a flurry of papers.

Frank took a few steps back; careful not to step on any of the documents on the offhand they may be important. It wouldn't do to ruin something over a harmless bit of fun. He took a deep breath, ran a hand through his hair, and shook his head to compose himself. Riff Raff, he saw, was neither composed nor making any attempt at it. The man sat, on the floor, his face a pasty white except for his flushed cheeks. The tattered tailcoat had slid off one shoulder, revealing red-stained bandages that were becoming even more saturated with blood. Oh dear, once more those whip marks were split open. A shame, really. His servant's back had been quite beautiful. Such a creamy white… almost transparent from the little light it received. Then again, most of Riff's skin was like that. Pale and smooth. Frank couldn't smother a grin. The pale skin brought out the red love-bruises that dotted the man's ear, neck, and chest. Riff Raff was marked for a day or two, at least.

The elevator came to a jerking halt, and the cage doors were pulled open.

"Frankie! Din- oh! Hey Riff! You guys, it's Dinner time…"

Columbia's voice was as cheerful as ever; her rose-tinted view not permitting her to see the way Riff's shoulders hunched in shame and humiliation. Ever the optimist, she saw only what she wanted to see. And the only thing she had eyes for was Frank.

Frank treated the girl with his most charming smirk, glancing at his assistant out of the corner of his eye. Her interruption couldn't have arrived at a more perfect moment! Why, in the next moment, he would have stopped anyways. A shame that he couldn't do more taunting. Instead, he would be leaving that pasty white, huddled figure filled with the feeling of fading lust. A lust that he would hope to feel again. Of course, that was the last thing Frank wanted. He wished his Servant to go back to hating him as he had before. And then, when the man least expected it, Frank would pounce again. It was worth putting up with that scowling, morose version, just to see the façade crumble into pieces during a sudden shag session.

"Thank you Columbia, darling! Let us celebrate your return tonight!" Frank said, smiling widely in a way that made the pink-haired groupie sigh dreamily. He slipped off his lab coat, tossing it onto the table, uncaring of the papers he scattered. "We'll go down to dinner together!"

Columbia practically skipped to the elevator, her short skirt swishing around her thighs. And her tap shoes clicking with each step. Frank made to follow her…

He paused.

Riff Raff was trying to pull himself into standing position, apparently to go down to dinner as well. Well, well! Frank was never one to let opportunity pass by! Turning, he regarded his assistant with narrowed eyes, a scowl on his painted lips.

"How audacious of you! And all so presumptuous. When I said 'We' were to go to dinner, I meant only Columbia and myself. You are to remain here." Frank gave his servant a sneer and gestured around to all the papers on the floor. "Thanks to your clumsiness, the files are out of order. See to it."

His black heels clacked on the marble as he joined Columbia in the elevator. As the lift descended, he saw Riff Raff slump back down on the ground, posture stiff with both rage and humiliation.

And he couldn't help but smirk, barely listening to his little groupie's chattering. He would enjoy his dinner, drink that wonderful wine, and hear about the Spa Trip. Then he would likely have a cigarette in the Zen Room and relax from the day's stress. And after that, he would head up to Magenta's room. He could use a good fuck right now. His erection was mostly gone, but the need was still present. Magenta and Columbia would assist him most wonderfully. They would have missed him terribly during they're weekend away, and would be so wonderfully attentive tonight. Maybe they had even learned some new tricks while they were gone…

And during all of this, Riff Raff would be sulking and humiliated, locked away in his dark, depressing room, listening to his Master fuck his sister…

Life was beautiful.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

_(To my Readers:__ Thank you all for the wonderful reviews I have received. Without them, this chapter may have been delayed even longer. I am very sorry for the wait! I had some pretty bad computer trouble and had to get it fixed. On top of that, I had food poisoning, which had me out for a few days. And aside from all of that, I was suffering from writers block, which was worse than the food poisoning. If this chapter is a bit off, that is likely why. I do hope you enjoy it though! I tried my best, and even if it isn't as good as I would like, I wanted to update as quick as possible. I regret to say that the next chapter will be the last one of 'Flow Morphia Slow'. I wish I could continue on forever, but the story has almost ended. I shall, of course, be writing more RHPS stories, though! I have a few ideas rolling around in my head, all centering on Frank and Riff Raff. Maybe even a sequel to this, if I can figure out a good enough plotline. If any of you have any ideas for stories, I would be happy to hear them! Again, thank you for the feedback! As always, it is a joy to be able to read your thoughts on the story! I shall have the last chapter out in a few days. Until then!)_


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Title:** Flow Morphia Slow

**Author:** quillian91

**Summery: **When the 'Candyman' fails to show up one rainy night, and Riff Raff begins to suffer withdrawal symptoms, the one he despises decides to take care of him. Riff has every reason to be wary…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rocky Horror Picture Show, nor do I own the characters featured in this Fanfiction. They are only being used for amusement and pleasure.

* * *

Riff Raff was awake. The numberless clock proved it to be a little past 4:00 am, and all he wished to do was close his eyes and fall asleep. He was certainly tired enough. However, there was little hope for rest tonight….

His bedroom was dark, the stars outside casting a slight dim glow through his dusty windows. In only a few hours, he would be forced to get up and greet the new day. He looked forward to this as much as he would a brick to the head. Perhaps even less. A brick, at least, might knock him out. In just a few hours, he would be expected to sit at the dining table and face his sister, the groupie and his Master.

The food would be intolerable, as Columbia's breakfast experiments always were, and the conversation would be unbearable. The topic would range from the massages at the spa resort, the number of times they seduced the housekeeping service at the spa resort, the fun they had at the spa resort, and the spa resort itself. The topic would be kept on the weekend trip, likely, and Magenta and Columbia would soak up the attention. Riff figured he would even join in the light chatting in order to keep the focus away from what had happened at the Castle during the weekend. Frank, he was certain, would make carefully veiled taunts about it, but otherwise, he wouldn't utter a peep.

That was one relief, Riff though dully. He didn't have to fear his Master spilling the details of they're actions. No matter how much Frank might insult or ridicule him, Riff Raff knew that his Master wasn't the sort of person to kiss and tell after sex. Not when the participant was living in his household. His Master liked to keep the peace as much as possible, and having a feud between all four members of the Castle would be make for a very noisy time. There were, of course, motivations behind his actions, as there always were, no matter how illogical they might be. If Columbia were to catch onto the fact that Frank had seduced the skulking, somber and gaunt servant, she would likely throw a fit. And Frank seemed to like her attentions too much to risk that.

However much of a relief that may have been, Riff couldn't help but worry of other things. The sex could have been forgivable in his sister's eyes, as Magenta hardly had a pure record. No. It wasn't the sex he was worried about. It could have complicated the situation, but as it was, it didn't matter. There were much more pressing concerns.

Frank knew. He knew about the drugs, about his relationship with Magenta, about everything. And he would use that to ensure he got what he wanted. Riff wouldn't even be able to stop him. There was nothing he could do but sit there and take whatever was thrown at him. It was his fault to begin with. He deserved what he got. No one had forced him to continue the drugs, just as no one had forced him to continue a relationship with his sister. Frank would hopefully see it the same way and leave Magenta out of the picture, where she would be safe. Perhaps that was wishful thinking. After all, his Master now knew the best weapon to stab him with.

Somewhere outside, an owl hooted loudly, causing Riff Raff to sigh and run a hand over his face in frustration. The nightly noises had never bother him before, but tonight was not any night. He rolled over onto his back and stared at the blank ceiling above him. He had not slept in this uncomfortable, lumpy and cold bed for three days, and he hadn't missed it a bit. His Masters bed had been amazingly comfortable and warm. One could drift off without even realizing it when wrapped in the cool silk sheets.

Insomnia was an annoyance Riff Raff frequently had to deal with. It wasn't that he was never tired; he was often dead on his feet. For whatever reason, whether it was stress, pain, or drug highs, he simply could never fall asleep at a decent hour. By the time he felt rest take him, the numberless clock would chime for him to start the day. It was not uncommon for him to go more than three days without a wink. There was a reason he was so gaunt looking.

Oh, how he longed for the restful slumber he had gotten during the weekend. Never had he woken up without his back hurting from the few loose springs in the mattress. Then again, his back had hurt for a far different reason…

Scowling, Riff tossed onto his side, pulling the worn quilt over his bare chest. He wouldn't think of this now. It was far past time to go to bed, and he was determined to rest in those few hours he had left. Soon, he would have to greet the faces he did not want to see, listen to the voices he didn't want to hear, and interact with those he didn't want to deal with.

He especially didn't want to see his beautiful sister. Magenta…He had turned her away yesterday once more, when she had visited him in his room after supper.

He had been soaking in a bath, trying once more to wash the disgusting smell of Rose oils off of him. The stench had made him feel physically ill, reminding him too much of Frank and how the man had used him so. His lower body still throbbed with every sudden motion and trying to move about the Castle without giving away his discomfort had been truly demanding. It had done little to help the aches disappear. Relaxing back into the tub had been just what he needed. The steaming water had stung against the irritated thrashes on his back, but the pain had eventually gone away, being replaced with a sinful bliss. He knew now why his Master enjoyed such luxuries. It was relaxing the cramped and overworked muscles in his body, and the heat made him feel delightfully dizzy. He had closed his eyes and let the tension ooze out while the heat filled his limbs.

He either hadn't heard her knocking, or she hadn't knocked, but the sound of her voice had startled him into nearly jumping from his skin. Water had been splashed out of the tub in alarm at the appearance of Magenta, who had stood next to him, her hypnotizing eyes full of worry. He had asked her what the problem was, and she had simply pointed at the few love bruises scattered around his collarbone, neck, and upper chest.

Riff's face had burned with mortification and horror and he had wanted the porcelain tub to open up and swallow him. He had forgotten the bruises completely. When she had bandaged his back, she had been far too shocked at the lashes to take in anything else. The room had been quite dark, being lit by a spluttering candle, and she had not seen them. Thankfully, she had thought them only normal bruises, as the skin around his ribs were tinged a dark reddish-purple from being kicked. Physical beating frequently went hand-in-hand with the whippings. The bath water had been tinged pink and not much was visible to her. But still. He had let his guard down. He should have locked the door, or noticed her entrance before she had seen the condition of his body. The concern had been clear in the way she stared at him, but the humiliation he had felt by her seeing him in that state this had bubbled over.

For the first time he could ever remember, he had shouted at her with genuine anger fueling him. He had told her to get out and don't barge into people's rooms uninvited. He his face had been a furious red, eyes narrowed and twitching from stress. Magenta had fled, slamming the door behind her as she did so, and from the hurried sound of her heels, she had left his bedroom in a hurry.

Riff Raff hated himself more than he thought possible.

He had taken his irritation and temper out on his beautiful, innocent sister when she had only been worried. For him. Her expressions of concern usually made him feel rather warm inside, but whatever he was feeling right now, it was nothing remotely warm. In fact, he felt quite hollow inside and not a little bit ill.

He had hurt his sister intentionally, something he had never, ever wanted to do. Not until he had seen her standing next to him, sparkling eyes so full of sympathy, lust, and pity, gazing at the bruises littering around his body. He snapped. What did she know of what he went through? Her life was nothing to laugh at. She could have her choice in almost any partner, whether for a night or for the rest of her life. She chose to spend it with Frank and Columbia, and occasionally himself. From the moaning he frequently heard, she wasn't discontent with her selection.

And perhaps that was what irritated him the most. She could look at his back, bandage him up, talk about what a cruel, vicious man Frank Furter was, and yet, hours later, she would be in bed with him, writhing and twisting underneath him without another thought. Fucking the man who had brutally beaten her brother and permanently disfigured his back. A show of loyalty indeed.

Riff Raff turned over once more, onto his side, unable to relax while lying on his back. Not that his side would be more comfortable, no part of the bed could be considered even remotely comfortable, but his back was quite tender still, and he did not want to irritate it further. The numberless clock proved that it was nearing 4:30, though he was unsure of the exact minute. The numbers on the old furniture had fallen off long ago, and he had never bothered to replace them.

What use was there for a clock when you could not tell if it were AM or PM? In fact, the few clocks the house had were all set at different times, and all were likely wrong. Riff chose to follow the time his own Grandfather Clock showed, as he frequently glanced at it. When the hour hand was at the general area of eleven, he knew that Frank was in the Lab, working on a new experiment.

Time meant little to nothing in the Castle. Breakfast could be served at 8:00, and Dinner only five hours later. Despite the fact that the sleeping patterns were hectic, everyone seemed to be awake at the same time, whenever that may be. Truly, There was little need for clocks in the house. The residents followed no strict schedule, and anything they repeated was more from habit than any planning. The house had very few clocks and most of the time, they were ignored. The glass in the windows blocked out sunlight, and thus, the Castle was in a state of Eternal Night, which suited the occupants just fine. Transsexual had very little sun, and even after being on Earth for two years, the bright light made his eyes sting and water.

Again, Riff tossed onto his other side. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was to fall asleep. However, his mind was far to awake to fall into that dark state of slumber. His body was both throbbing and trembling. His lower half ached and twinged with every movement. No position seemed comfortable, and each attempt revealed even more sore muscles.

Riff Raff buried his face into his pillow, his hands gripping the fabric of the sheets and drawing them to his chin. They shook slightly, hardly noticeable, nothing more than a faint tremor. So… he was still suffering from the Withdrawal. That was… disappointing. He had expected it to be over by now, after all, Riff remembered that the effects only lasted a few days until his body grew used to being without it. By now, he should have been feeling back to normal. But he didn't.

Want still raced through his veins like boiling water; furious and bubbling. Even this second, he half expected that the empty bottle in the corner of the room might miraculously fill itself up. He ached for that sweet release more than anything right now. Longed for it like he had never longed for anything else. Particularly this moment, when everything was crumbling down around him. Those pills had given him everything that had given him worth. Magenta hadn't even been back a day, and he had already driven her away with his out of control temper. It would only get worse.

The pills would never do this to any Human. Morphine was used to relieve pain most of the time. He knew that when he had started taking it that doing so would be risky. He hadn't been too worried about it though. If there were any negative side effects, than he would immediately go to Frank for help. No matter how cruel the Man was, he would see it as an interesting challenge to save his Servant's worthless life. And truly, his Master had needed him too much to let him just die. Especially since they had just arrived on Earth and there was some safety in numbers when experimenting with the foreign culture. Loosing his Assistant and Servant would only make it harder to adjust to the planet. Even though he had been fairly certain that taking Morphine wouldn't kill him, he had been relieved when nothing harmful had come of it. And thus, he hadn't stopped.

He knew that the chances of him ever taking Morphine were slim to none. His Master knew of what had gone on, thanks to that two-timing Earthling who had thoughtlessly spoke of they're dealings. If Riff Raff had been a lesser man, he would have tracked the fool down and shown him the… error of his ways. As it was, he would be content to just try to forget any of this had ever happened.

Of course, with his Master know aware of the situation, there would be no forgetting anything. There would always be carefully worded barbs, hidden meanings behind sentences that only he would catch.

Oh he was a fool. How could he have been so convinced that he could go on like that forever? The truth had to come out eventually, and he was almost thankful that it had been Frank instead of Magenta who had discovered it. He still had no idea of how his Sister would react to it when she found out, and she would find out sooner or later. Frank, at least, was predictable…

Or he had been….

Last week, if someone had told Riff Raff that Frank would try and succeed at seducing him, He would have cut them up into ingredients for future experiments without a moment's hesitation. Now, however, things were quite different. The man had avoided touching him as if he had the plague, and now… now it seemed that Frank couldn't keep his hands off…

And what was worse: Riff Raff couldn't find it in himself to mind.

The memories of that night had been fogged somewhat by both lust and need, but he distinctly remembered the pleasure. Never before had he been touched like that, and it made his body burn for more. The bruising, rough kisses, that skillful tongue, those long fingers. Every inch of the man screamed appeal, and even before Frank had taken notice of him, Riff could deny that his Master was extremely attractive. The way the man carried himself was full of confidence. And why should he be confident? He was gorgeous and he knew it. With a smirk of his lips, Frank could get anything and anyone he wanted.

Riff Raff wanted to scream in frustration. His body was reacting to the memories, and it took all his will not to take the problem in hand, so to speak. There would be no satisfaction in doing so. All memories sex and self-pleasure seemed to pale in comparison to that night. Even the particularly wonderful times with Magenta now seemed to be lacking.

And he hated Frank for that.

He had noticed it earlier, when his Sister had been perched in his lap, teasing the skin on her chest with her sharp fingernails. The spark that was once there, the want that he felt when close to her… it had vanished, replaced with expectations that nobody, save one person, could fulfill. Least of all Magenta. Her touches echoed Frank. He couldn't have know before, but after that night, all intimate contact reminded him of his Master, who's talent was noticeably superior. Her movements were clumsy and loose, as if she was touching him because she knew that was what was expected of her. Her actions lacked any of the skill and enthusiasm that was so evident in Frank. He didn't think she didn't love him, but sex wasn't something she excelled at, and it was painfully obvious. Magenta tried, he figured, and before he had felt what pleasure one could get from sex, he had been quite content.

Now, he was anything but.

Despite the love he had for Magenta, his body craved for his Master. Even now, Riff Raff wanted to sneak up to the man's room and attempt to persuade Frank to give him a repeat performance. The reasonable, calm and collected part of himself forced him to remain curled in bed, alone and depressed. But a small part in the back of his mind was screaming for his Master and the bliss that he had experienced.

Would Frank even allow it? Would Frank deny his servant if he were to show up at the Curtain that separated the bedroom from the lab? One would think that the offer of willing sex would be taken advantage of, but his Master always had a hidden agenda. If denying him were part of some plan, than any attempt, even going so far as to jump the man during his bath, would be turned down.

Riff turned onto his side once more, gritting his teeth in frustration. He was determined to make the most of the next few hours by getting some much-needed rest. His body was aching something fierce and kneeling on the ground sorting all the out-of-order papers hadn't helped at all. If he couldn't relax and let his body heal itself, he would be in pain for days. As it was, his back was becoming even worse from constantly being shoved against mattresses and walls and shelves.

The bandages around him were too tight and sloppily done. He would need to re-do them before he went down to breakfast. Perhaps he would stuff the rags into his tailcoat this time, as his Master usually made him. It may offer some protection for the mottled, scarred skin. However, he wasn't looking forward to that any more than the wounds opening again. A pile of rags wouldn't seem heavy, but when carrying them on ones shoulders for hours at a time cause once back to throb at the end of the day.

Riff Raff had seen himself, truly seen himself, after he had gotten out of the tub. The Full-length mirror was cracked in a few places, but his reflection was clear enough to see the extent of the damage. He had been horrified at what he had seen, but not surprised. It was just as bad as he had imagined. Worse, even. The skin was lashed beyond recognition, net even resembling skin anymore. More like red, inflamed tissue. The whip had cut in deeply, pulling flesh out mercilessly. There were small patches where the whip hadn't gotten him, but they were drowned out by the furious marks that criss-crossed his back and shoulders. They had only gotten worse from the constant abuse on them since the punishment. Frank hadn't seemed to mind if he further cut the skin when he had been snipping the bandages. Hours of being roughed against the silk sheets of his Masters bed had only further agonized the lashes.

His back hadn't been the part of him injured, although it had been the worst. His torso was littered with bruises, both from the beating and from that night. A large, ugly looking bruise stood out on his throbbing ribs from where the platform shoes had repeatedly kicked him. It was lucky that nothing had been broken. The last time that had happened, working around the Castle had been almost unbearable. Small love bites littered his neck and chest and thighs, as well as nail marks from where fingers had dug into his hips. And the bruising on the inside of his legs had been rather terrible looking as well.

He had stared into the mirror for a long time, taking in the evidence of the last few days. The bruises would fade eventually, and the tenderness in his ribs would disappear in time. His back was hardly ever exposed, and for once, he was grateful for his dark tailcoat. The fabric would cover up the damage well enough and no one would be the wiser.

Still…

The love-bites were something he looked at, dare he think it, almost…fondly. They were proof of what had happened; proof that the mind-blowing night hadn't been a dream. He didn't mind them much. They didn't hurt and the small marks paled in comparison to the rest of his injuries. Seeing them reminded him of his Master sucking and nibbling his skin all over with such dedication. It was enough to make him aroused just thinking of it.

A glance at the clock showed him that his precious alone time was running out. Oh how he dreaded facing them all. Hearing Columbia's bubbly chattering and Frank's smooth, amused tones, and the heavy flirting that went between Magenta and the others. It was sickening. He rarely spoke at mealtimes, and only when spoken to. The topics they spoke of held no importance or contained anything he might find fascinating. There was never at discussion of science or even of his Master's work, except for planning on what they would do with Rocky once he was finished. That conversation always put him off his food and he left the table more often than not once anything sex related began. If he were anyone else, they would have asked him to stay and chat with them. As it was, they cared little if he even came down to eat. For all his silence, he might as well not even be there.

In just a few hours, the household would be up and about, and he would be expected to join them. Garters, had time gone so quickly? It seemed only a second ago that he had first crawled into bed.

The dark peaceful stillness that had enveloped him was suddenly broken by a loud, masculine moaning sound that echoed from down the hall, low and heated. A number of squeaks followed, obviously from someone shifting on a spring mattress. Riff Raff clenched his fists and bit his tongue in a sudden furious rage. It was quite apparent what was going on. They were at it again. He should have been expecting it. It was the first night back for Columbia and Magenta after being away for the extended weekend. Frank would be seeking female companionship, and the two girls never denied him. The gasps and lust-filled cries had been on and off all night, sometimes for an hour and sometimes for only 10 minutes. His Master had an incredible stamina, and he made sure his frequent partners had enough practice to keep up with him. Riff had the throbbing aches in his lower body to remind him of just how hard it was to keep up. Not that he had much practice, of course. Magenta always said she liked going straight to the sex, and that never took long…

He frowned at that. Was that how it was supposed to be? His mind brought forward the hazy memories of his Sex-ed classes that had been required in school. He had never paid much attention during those classes. His interests had been in the science department, and at the time, he had been sure he would never need to know more than the basics in the intimate department. They classes mostly seemed to focus on the foreplay as being the most important part of sex, rather than the actual act itself. Anyone could have sex, they had drilled, but few could make it excellent. Magenta had told him that she never cared for foreplay, and so he had stopped paying attention.

However, now that he thought about it, Frank tended to take foreplay to the extremes, subjecting his partners into an agonizing lusting urgency. Magenta was no exception to this, and he had walked in on the two far too much to be deluded to the fact that she enjoyed it. And if the sighs he heard earlier were to be taken at face value, than she didn't just enjoy it… she loved it.

Riff Raff shook his head and turned onto his other side, trying to find a comfortable position to curl into. His mind was running away with him. Perhaps it was just exhaustion causing him to be this paranoid. Paranoia wasn't uncommon for him, and it was usually justified, but he had never held much suspicion for his sister.

A sharp passion-filled cry floated through his door, muffled from the distance but clear enough that he was left with little doubt as to what was happening down the hall. So, they had left the door open this time. Or rather, Frank had. It was to be a punishment, and as much as Riff hated to admit it, it was working quite well. The man knew know what his weakness was and it was obvious that he would be taking advantage of it to the fullest. Even the last brutal whipping didn't hurt as much as this did.

He flipped himself onto his stomach and tried to smother his face into his pillow, wishing the pillow would swallow him whole so he wouldn't have to hear anymore of this. He had heard enough to last him and lifetime and then some. Riff tried to shove all these thoughts to the back of his mind. It was no use getting worked up. All the feelings in the world would change nothing. No matter what he felt, Frank would still be in the shared room down the hall… fucking his Sister…

To know that his Master had his hands all over Magenta made him fume. To know that Magenta wasn't only enjoying it, but encouraging it, made him seethe. But… knowing that he would likely never again get the same pleasure that he had the night before…. That made him both enraged and… strangely miserable.

And this… this made him positively livid.

He hated Frank, more than he ever thought possible. He hated that the man could get anything he wanted. He hated the frequent beatings. He hated the verbal abuse he got daily. He hated that the man was screwing Magenta. And most of all, Riff hated that he wanted Frank.

He wanted him so very, very badly. It was as if that one brief taste gave his previously Black and White world Color. Never before had he experience something so real and surreal at the same time. The mixture of passion and hunger than he had experienced had opened his eyes to what sex was truly supposed to be. He didn't suffer from his Withdrawal much anymore, but he was longing for something even more out of reach. Riff had a feeling that Frank would go back to how he had acted before the weekend. His stomach clenched painfully.

Another familiar heated whine slipped into the room, frantic and repeating as the owner drew closer to release. He knew exactly who that owner was. Riff Raff gritted his teeth and turned onto his side, pulling the pillow over his ear to try to block out the noise. It continued, louder and louder, agonizing and hungry from whatever Frank was doing to her. He could imagine what was going on in the shared room down the hall. Columbia would be already finished; lying on the bed panting while his Master turned his attentions to Magenta.

Riff Raff twitched and took a deep breath as he heard the squeaking of the bed pick up pace, rapid with lust and hunger. His nails dug into his palms as he balled his hands up into fists. Pleading cries were slipping from his Sister down the hallway as she was nearing the rush. His Master apparently wanted to make this as tormenting as possible. He rolled over onto his other side, shoving his finger into his ears to try to block out the noise. He gritted his teeth tightly, glaring at the other side of the darkened room with a seething hatred. Plugging his ears did next nothing. He could still hear it.

A final, long, drawn out moan echoed throughout the Castle, and then all fell silent.

There was a coppery taste in his mouth and he realized that he had accidentally bitten his tongue. Ignoring it, he brought his hands down onto his pillow, fisting his fingers into the fabric. Although there was no one around to see him, Riff quickly schooled his featured into a blank, almost bored, expression.

The house was completely silent except for the quiet ticking of his numberless clock. Magenta and Columbia would be quite worn out now, and likely sore from the last few hours. Frank would be able to go a few more rounds, however, he would let his companions have a chance to rest before he started once more. The night was not over yet, nor was the punishment. Riff wondered for a moment if his Master had intended for his Servant to be reacting like this. Perhaps it had been all planned out and perhaps not. Who was to say when it came to Frank? As predictable as he could be, he did have his shocking moments. The last few days were all shocking, and his mind seemed to have trouble keeping up with each surprise. Hopefully, the Castle would go back to normal now that Magenta and Columbia were back.

As normal as this household could be, at least. It wouldn't be the same ever again, and Riff knew that as well as Frank. His Master would never let this weekend go. The taunts and teasing would continue until Frank either grew bored or found something new to mock him about. And Riff… Riff wouldn't be able to look at Frank without remembering tonight.

And that was perhaps the worst part about all this. Every time he would see his Master, his mind would flash to what those slender fingers were capable of. Even if Frank never mentioned this weekend again, Riff wouldn't be able to forget it. The thought both relieved him and tortured him.

On one hand, he wanted so badly to relieve That Night. Never before had he felt like that. So free and careless and out of control that it had left his head spinning. For once, he could see why school focused on Sex-Ed and why Frank did what he did. The appeal of being both in and out of control at the same time was intoxicating. A feeling he longed to feel once more.

On the other hand, that was exactly what he didn't want. Once again, He longed for something that he couldn't have. He was at the mercy of someone who would just as soon as whip him than glance at him. Riff hated being at someone else's mercy, just as much as he hated Frank.

He hated Frank more than he ever though possible.

Riff Raff glanced at the numberless clock. His eye twitched in irritation. In just a few hours, he would have to act as if nothing had ever happened, as if he hadn't heard his Master fucking his Sister all night. As if he hadn't been fucked by Frank the other night. Easier said than done, but the three other occupants of the house would hopefully be so consumed in talking of the Spa trip that he would be able to go unnoticed.

He sighed as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, adjusting his pillows so that he could prop himself on them. His slightly shaking hands reached out for the matches he kept on his bedside table and with a spark, a flame flared to life. Lighting a solitary candle, he took one of his books on Earth Science and opened it to a marked page.

There would be no more sleep tonight. The only comfort would be that the others would hardly get any sleep as well. If he was correct, Frank would wake Magenta and Columbia up in another hour to have one more shag before finally sleeping. Riff hoped this meant that they would be sleeping in and he could avoid facing them a while longer. Even so, he would find no rest tonight. His body and mind were exhausted, but there was no hope for him to drift off. He would regret it come tomorrow, when he would be dead on his feet.

He was only skimming the words on the page, his mind elsewhere entirely. It was only a matter of time until Frank would rouse his companions for another session, this time louder and more agonizing than all the rest. He would want to end it with a bang, so that his Servant wouldn't forget it. And Riff wouldn't. There was little chance of that. Frank's brilliant plan had worked just as it should have.

The book would only hold his attention for so long, and it would be even more difficult to read once they started again. As fascinating as Human Sciences were, the process behind Technology Advancements were hardly stimulating enough to drown out the lusting cries from the other three members of the house.

Riff would try, though, as he always did on nights such as these. It was hardly worth it, for all the good it did. Perhaps this time he would try to occupy himself with something different. Few things came to mind as something that would be able to keep up with his racing mind…

An hour later, when the occupants of the Castle woke up and continued where they had left off, Riff Raff was pacing.

* * *

**The End.**

_(To My Readers: Thank you all so much! The positive response this story has received has astounded me, and I thank each and every one of you for enjoying what I have written. I never imagined that people would enjoy the story so much, but I am glad you did! As for the late update, I deeply apologize! My laptop was having a lot of trouble and an error occurred when I was saving, causing most of the chapter to be deleted. It took a while to re-write it, especially since I simply did not want to finish this story at all. At first, writing FMS was something just to pass time, but after the first few chapters, writing it became a highlight of my night. I was up until early hours in the morning working on new chapters with my fat, sleeping Bearded Dragon, and it was amazingly relaxing to do so!_

_As for any new Rocky Horror stories, I have a few ideas roaming around in my head, but nothing certain yet. They will all likely be centered on Frank and Riff Raff, as they are my two favorite characters. If you have an account, add me to your Author's Alert list to receive notification of any new stories. If you do not have an account, send me your email in a Review or PM, and I will be sure to message you when I post new RHPS stories. I know for sure that I will be writing more, but right now, nothing has been set in stone. There are a few ideas I am working with, and I hope to see something come out of them._

_Anyways, I would like to thank Alice, my Motivational Coach, who has sent me threatening and alarmingly violent messages to keep me working on this story. She has been great and without her help, I am sure this fic would have taken a much longer time to be finished and wouldn't be nearly as good. So thanks Alice, darling!_

_Also, I would like to thank my reviewers: **killinjoke****, ****cat goddess bastet****, ****harley, Blood-Sucker-1428, beetnick, ..., eatone****, ****Dani, thefallofrome****, ****mybubbles, marlinaD, Cu Sith****, and ****ladypomegrante**. Thank you all so much! Many of you reviewed every single chapter, and I always enjoyed reading what you guys thought! All these reviews made my day, and made my first sex-fic a success!! Thank you!_

_Okay, now that that is all taken care of, I must be off, hopefully to write some more RHPS stories for everyone to read. If anyone wishes to contact me for any reason, even if it is just to say hi, or talk about Rocky Horror, I would love to hear from you! The contact information is in my profile!_

_Again, thanks for all the support!_

_May toast and rice always be flung your way,_

_-Quillian91)_


End file.
